OUR Maid Sama
by Vijju123
Summary: One shots of Maid Sama. Pairings and ratings may vary per chapter. Chapter 17- TITLE- Texting. SUMMARY- Texting is common among all couples…;-).
1. Misaki's Little Secret

So this is where I would place all of my one shots for maid sama. I will try to update it as soon as I get a nice idea or a good plot. Reviews and criticism are welcomed. Also, read authors note at end because I got a nice game for us :)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **Title** \- Misaki's Secret Love

 **Summary** – Takumi is baffled when the Sakura suspects Misaki to have a secret crush and he is quite curious to find out.

 **Inspiration** – Just a sudden morning thought.

 **Pairings** – Misaki/Takumi , Misaki/OC, Misaki-Sakura friendship/general feelings,Sakura/Shizoku friendship.

 **Rating -** K+

-x-x-

Takumi had been intently staring at the empty seat which was supposed to be Misaki's. It was _**NO**_ small thing. No, it must be the end of the world. The student council president is _late_ (there were still a few minutes before the class started but she was there half an hour before everyday so he felt worried)

 _Is she sick? No! that can't be, she was fine when I saw her yesterday._ Takumi thought. _But she is Misaki. She would be here even if she gets sick_. He was sure of that. It would take hundreds of 'usui's to keep her to bed instead of working when she gets sick.

Suddenly the classroom door opened and Misaki, _his_ Misaki stood there breathing heavily. Her face was red but Usui could _clearly_ tell that not all of it was from the running. She looked as if she was red from some embarrassment. He raised an eyebrow at that and kept on watching (or rather staring) at her minutely.

"Misaki!" Sakura screamed as she squeezed the life out of her, "You are later than usual. I was worried if you've gotten sick"

"No… Sakura, I… am ..fine" Misaki said while panting heavily.

"So what got you this late?" Sakura asked.

At this, Misaki got redder and redder and it felt she will turn blood red at this rate. Usui _would_ had found it entertaining were it not the fact that she was _so silent_ on what got her late.

"Oh my god Misaki! You look like you've caught a fever!" Sakura said as she placed her hand on her forehead to check the temperature. "You're hot!" She commented (on her temperature).

 _Hot_ …Misaki was lost in a world of her own on hearing that word. She dreamily thought about the brief encounter she had-

 _So hot….So sweet. The scent. The look. All was so welcoming that she could barely control herse-_

"MISAKI! Hello! Earth to Misaki!" Sakura said frantically waving her hand in front of her. It was then that she realized that the teacher had _already_ entered the classroom and all eyes were on her.

She quickly took her seat as the teacher started the lesson.

Usui was _worried._

-x-x-x-

Misaki was behaving extremely weird that day. He could clearly see that not all of her attention was on her lessons and she had a dreamy look in her eyes. He caught her thrice checking her watch to see the time in a span of five minutes, as if she was getting impatient that the class was not over yet. _Something was_ _ **definitely** wrong **.**_

Even at lunch she was unusual. She sat alone under a tree, hardly eating her food as she stared into the sky. She was so lost that she hardly noticed Usui sitting beside her for past twenty minutes as he tried everything to get her attention. She even ignored his perverted comments and how he _mistakingly_ poked her to get her attention. To say Usui was worried would be an understatement.

It was then that he heard Sakura literally _shouting_ to Shizoku wildly as she caught his hand and jumped up and down(which of course, Misaki failed to notice) and what she said next really shook him up.

"See ! SEE! OUR MISAKI IS IN LOVE!~" Sakura giggled as she jumped up and down from excitement.

"Jeez, aren't you commenting on that too early?" Shizoku sighed as she tried to get free from Sakura's grasp.

"She has _all_ signs of love I read in a novel yesterday. Unusual behaviour, Red-faced everywhere, a unsociable spirit, sunken eyes. She is even acting as if she can't pass time! She must be sooo much into that guy. Look at her face, perhaps she is dreaming about him even now!" Sakura wildly exclaimed.

At this, Usui simply stood up, grabbed Misaki by her waist, who snapped out of her dream and immediately started fisting him , he put her on her shoulder and went away from there.

"What is wrong with you Misaki" He finally asked, putting her down, only to notice her eyes looking at her shoes and a faint blush creeping on her face.

"BAKA!" She finally shouted, "I am _perfectly_ fine!"

Usui did not believe her, but the bell for next period rang.

-x-x-x-

Once the school was over, Usui went to student council room to confront Misaki and find out what was wrong with her. However, one of the members informed him that she _already_ left and told him how she was acting all weird.

He dashed out of the room and started running. Minutes later he was at her house only to find that she had not yet arrived. A very worried Takumi was about to dash the complete path between her home and school when he saw Misaki walking towards her home carrying a box wrapped in _pink_ wrapper and blue bow. To his utter amazement, she was _cuddling_ the box with her cheeks and smiling to herself.

 _ **This**_ sent him on fire and with a grim expression he stood straight in her way watching as Misaki walked into his _toned_ chest. She yelped as she collided and lost her balance. She, however, clutched that pink box close to her as she fell. However, Usui was quick enough to grab her by her waist and he pushed her to the wall. He put his hands on wall on both sides of her, blocking her way for exit.

His face softened as he looked _deep_ into her amber eyes as they stared back at him. He noticed her hair, her lips , her flushed cheeks and was about to tease her when his eyes fell on that _damned_ box, reminding him of her weird behaviour. He frowned.

"So.. looks like **my** Misa chan has got a new boyfriend" He muttered darkly, his emerld eyes boring into her very soul.

"W-W-WHAT?! BAKA!" said Misaki a she attempted to push him but failed. "I have no boyfriend" she added.

"Then….."said Usui as he stared at the pink box. "What's that?"

Misaki flushed a _deep_ shade of red at that. She was never this red even when he teased her. He was sure of it, someone, or rather, some _guy_ must have gifted it. He was on peak of his jealousy as he remembered how lovingly Misaki cuddled the box on her way home.

 _What the hell is in that?!_ He thought, and was about to snatch the box from her when he noticed that Misaki had _already_ made use of him being distracted to slip under his arms and reach home. She struck out her tongue at him and said "BAKA! You shouldn't harass a girl on her way home." And with that she entered the door.

Usui was so much going to get to the bottom of this.

-x-x-x-x-

When he went at Maid Latte in the evening, Misaki was _almost_ back to her normal self. The only exceptional thing he noticed was her constantly checking the clock, as if wanting her shift to end early.

 _So she is too eager to meet that Mr Special eh?_ Usui thought as his grip tightened around his coffee cup.

However, his speculation was proven wrong immediately when Misaki agreed Satsuki's request to work for another hour after her shift, till Satsuki doesn't return. Apparently she had to go somewhere urgent.

"I'm so sorry Misaki! I will make up for this to you," Satsuki said in an apologetic tone.

"Its no problem at all!" said Misaki, smiling brightly.

"You're a real saviour Misaki!" Satsuki said as she gave him a bone crushing hug.

The fact bugging Usui now was how Misaki agreed a bit _too_ quickly, like she was waiting for the question to come up.

 _Is she meeting up with him in the cafe?_ Usui's detective mind began to make another theory. _Why is she meeting alone with him? Is she hiding something from us? From me? What if he tries to-_ Usui panicked as not-so-decent-thoughts came up to him. He quickly shrugged them off as he knew from his experience that Misaki would not leave any such person good enough to walk on his own feet. _But what if..what if_ _ **she agrees too**_.

Usui cursed at this. _This thought just_ _ **had**_ _to come_. He knows his Misaki is _not_ like what he is thinking _but_ there is this big 'but'. There was only one answer to all of his ifs and buts. _To find out the truth_.

-x-x-x-x-

Misaki was humming a soft tune to herself while washing the dishes (It never hurts to do anything extra to help others!). She had already locked the front door. She wondered what she could do next when she wondered that she should check the back door. And as she suspected, it was not locked.

 _I should had been more careful. Anybody could have entered from here_. She mentally cursed herself for forgetting to close the door after taking out the trash bags. She reached for the keys and locked the door shut.

She was sure that she was alone now. She decided that it was the best time for _it._ She went out of the staff room and went to the dark serving room where all the tables and chairs were neatly on their places. Without switching on the lights, she sat on one of the chairs with that pink box in her hands.

Her heart was thumping wildly in her chest. She scanned the room once again to check if she was alone. If she gets caught while doing this, that wouldn't be _nice_.

 _Especially Usui._ She thought. _If he finds out what I am doing, that would be the end of me…._.

She scanned the room once more, and sighed. _But hes not here, right._

And with excitement of a child, she tightly clutched the pink box and started to open it. However, just as she was about to tear the wrapper, the lights switched on, revealing a very serious Usui near the switchboard.

"Is my Misa-chan upto something she doesn't want me to know?" He said, his emerald green eyes boring into her very soul.

"BA-BAKA!" She shivered under the gaze, "What?! How?! Whe-"

"You don't have the best vision in night I suppose Misa-chan…" he said coldly.

"How did you even enter her-"

"Apparently someone did not lock the back door."He said, coldly in a matter-of-fact way which made Misaki shiver. "Perhaps you _wanted_ someone to enter from it? And judging by your reaction..." Usui said as he took a step towards her,"That the person….." he said as he clutched her arm and yanked her close to his chest "..is not _**me**_." He said coldly.

" **WHAT?"** Misaki asked bewildered and confused, to his surprise. "Just what soap opera are you watching these days?" she replied.

"So you think I am lying?" He asked, trying to maintain his cold demeanour. "Well then, care to explain.." he said snatching the pink box from her hand, "that what is inside this that you're opening it so _secretly_?"

Misaki's face changed from that of confusion to beet red of embarrassment.

" **GIVE IT BACK BAKA!"** She said , struggling to take it from his grip, but failing hard. "Just _**WHAT**_ do you think you're doing?!" she shouted.

Usui (after a lot of struggle) managed to clutch both of her arms with one hand and then proceeded to unwrap that box.

"NO! You can't do it BAKA!" Misaki screamed.

Usui, making her face him, gazing into her beautiful amber eyes and holding her chin with his free hand said, "I can…because I have every right to know anything about _**my**_ Misa chan" he growled a little at the end of statement.

Misaki , too stunned to say anything, did not struggle as Usui unwrapped the box with a thumping heart.

 _It could be anything…_ he thought. _Gift cards, stuff toy, or…. even a proposal ring_. His last thought made him close his eyes out of sheer heart-ache of the possibility of **his** Misaki being courted by someone else.

His hands touched the box inside the wrapper. It was something cold..something made of steel. He gathered courage to open his eyes to see, what could possibly be something he is dreading, and saw what would appear to a normal human eye as a _**lunchbox.**_

" **WHAT?!"** He literally screamed. "No diamond ring? No cards?! A **LUNCHBOX**?!"

"I told you that its NOTHING! Now give it BACK.. _ **NOW!**_ " Misaki literally screamed in his ears.

However, Usui, whose curiosity had overcome his dread, had already opened the box to reveal _nicely smelling…._ _hot… tempting… SWEET POTATOES._ One of which was half eaten _._

He blinked once. Twice. Thrice. He saw Misaki's _beet red_ face.

"So…your new boyfriend gave you…sweet potatoes?" he said dumbly.

" **MY WHAT?!"** She screamed.

"Your boyfriend…" he said like a total idiot.

"I bought those **myself** after school. I had to practically run the entire town searching for that truck vendor.." She said as she told him what she saw before coming to school.

 _ **FLASHBACK-**_

 _Misaki was just outside school gates when she encountered a tempting smell. She closed her eyes as she inhaled it deeply in her lungs, the smell making her salivate._

" _Sweet potatoes! Fresh , hot , sweet potatoes!" the truck driver announced from the in-truck mic._

 _It was just too tempting for our Misaki. But when would she eat it? What if someone saw her with it? Her chain of thoughts was broken as she heard school bell._

" _Oh no! I am late!" She said as she saw the receding figure of the truck. "Even that truck is gone!" she screamed._

 _However, with a determined and fierce expression, she pointed her finger in the direction the truck went and shouted "WHOSOEVER YOU ARE! I WILL FIND YOU, AND I WILL BUY_ _ **ALL**_ _OF YOUR SWEET POTATOES!"_

 _ **END-OF-FLASHBACK-**_

"So that's why you were late….?" Asked Usui, finding it hard to believe.

"Yes…" Misaki answered embarrassed.

"And let me guess. You wrapped it pink so that nobody could figure out that the box had sweet potatoes out of all possible things…" He said.

"And I would had succeeded if it wasn't for some perverted-stalker alien from planet pheromone." She replied sharply.

Usui, whose dread was now replaced with a smug smile, asked "So did you buy _all_ of his sweet potatoes or…"

"STOP BAKA!" she shouted, turning redder every moment.

"Hmm, I was wondering what this smell was about in the café all day." He said, his grin from ear to ear.

"I will **KILL** you If you tell that to anyone else." Misaki said, attempting to sound threatening but her statement ending up as an embarrassed whisper.

"I know my Misa-chan won't do that." Usui said closing the little gap between their bodies.

"Baka what are you doi-" She couldn't complete her sentence.

"Because I know that **my** Misa-chan loves **me** alot" he said holding her chin and slowly bringing their faces closer.

"Baka, I-" she triied to say but he put a finger on her lips.

"love you with all my heart." He completed her sentence.

Usui said as he placed one of her hands on his chest. "Just see what you do to me…" His voice getting huskier, his embrace warmer and more comfortable every passing second. "I love you so much Misaki. Please don't hide anything from me next time." He said pleadingly.

Misaki could see a sincerity in his eyes which made her heart skip a beat. Usui slowly brought her face closer, and closer, and closer and even more clo-

"Hey Misaki! I am bac- OH MY GOD!"

They both turned to see a very much shocked (and at the same time nose bleeding) Satsuki who just returned to the café.

"Did I _interrupt_ something important?" she teasingly asked wriggling her eyebrows at Misaki.

 _Oh god. Bury me somewhere…"_ Misaki thought. There will be no end to the teasing now. _It just can't get any worse!_

"Well," Usui said smugly, " _What can you possibly interrupt between two lone people who love each other?"_ said Usui _suggestively_. He held Misaki closer now, refusing her attempts to break free.

 _It did got worse.._ Misaki inwardly face-palmed and looked menacingly at Usui.

"Oh Oh OH!" said Satsuki excitingly, "Did you just confess to Misaki that you love her?" One could easily imagine all the flowers and stars in her eyes….

Usui suddenly knelt down and held her hand, as if, he was going to propose her. (Misaki's face might have melted with that blush!)

"Misaki," he said, " I love you. I love you for who you are, what you are and what you do to me." He said looking up in her eyes. " I don't care what dress you wear, what make up you do or anything. I love your spirit, your pure soul.." he continued (meanwhile Satsuki got carried away in her world of flowers at this romantic gesture of Usui while Misaki was getting redder every second.)

"My love for you won't lessen, no matter what _goes into you_ or what _comes out of you_ " he said giving her a smug smile, and Misaki absolutely getting the _sweet potato_ reference in that. At **this** Misaki felt her face would burst.

"YOU CREEPY PERVERTED STALKER!" She shouted breaking free of his embrace.

Seeing her reaction, Usui couldn't control his laughter. With a smug smile, he launched his next comment, "So, what will you have for tomorrow's breakfast Misa-chan?" he wriggled his eyebrows at that, causing Misaki to lose her temper.

Misaki doesn't care if Usui would be hospitalized for what she did. Or how would she explain it to Satsuki or even how painful it would be for Usui. Heck! She doesn't even care if they couldn't have babies after marriage cause of that. Usui did deserved that _**kick**_ in his _groin_.

Apparently, Usui's search for Misaki's true love got him a week off the school on medical grounds…XD

-x-x-x-x

So how was it? Do rate and review!

 **Author's note-**

Well, so I have read countless fictions in and I always had one common complaint.

WHAT TO DO WITH LIFE AFTER YOU FINISH AN AWESOME FANFIC?

We all have at one point, faced this feeling where we feel a certain void after a fanfic we had been swooning over is complete and ended. Similarly when the latest chapter of fic you like is complete and read by you, you just cant help but want more, and that too, without any delay. So, what I propose is, I would give you people something to do after each of my one shot and I do hope its an interesting exercise for all of us!

 _ **FAQ-**_

Q- So what will you give us?

A-I would give you people questions. Questions to answer on your _**favourite**_ anime maid sama and the one shots I write. Its just as interesting as giving an exam of the game you play!

Q- Questions? Ewww….My school homework is enough…

A-Its nothing like your school work. Just imagine if somebody asked you to pin point things which indicate a takumi x Misaki pairing in the anime…..

Q- I could write an encyclopedia on that!

A- Of course! And top the exam too! :P

Q- How will we find whose answers are best and where to submit answers?

A – I will personally read _each and every_ answer, I will announce the names of people writing best answers if you want. You can give me answers on my pm or in review, but pm is always preferred.

Q- Jeez, why should we bother?

A – You should! Because it has many advantages for you and me!

Q- Like what?

A – For you, the advantages include-

No more lingering feeling/void after finishing a chapter. You'll be instead focussed the questions and how you could answer them.

It greatly improves the way you view literature. It becomes from something to "only mug up" to a new world of fantasy where you want to explore more and more to get more interpretations

Writing skills are greatly improved. You learn how to write better as you are able to see what or how the events you write will be interpreted.

It adds a hell lot of fun in reading! Getting _every_ reference, every hidden/double meaning, and every message between the lines improves the quality of chapter tenfold!

If you're a student, you will see that overall studying is not as repulsive as it was before.

You will find fun almost anywhere in life if your literature skills are developed.

You might be the next Shakespeare. Who knows?

Advantages for me-

Gives me an idea about the audience.

Tells me if my hidden references/meanings etc are being noticed or not.

Gives me an idea of what vocabulary I should use in my fictions to be most comfortable to you guys.

Idea for a new one shot can come from anywhere. Even your answers.

Guarantees that there is no gap between expectations and delivery, what I write and what you interpret.

Q- I don't have much time.

A – There is no deadline for answers, write them when you're free. Generally, no answer should take more than 5-10 minutes. Along with Essay type questions, I also include reference to context types which might be comparatively shorter for you.

Q- Will they be of any other use?

A – Good that you times we have a request for authors to write a oneshot or a fic on an idea occurring to us. I believe that the loyal readers must be served first and your participation is a good measure of how long of a reader (of my fics) and how helpful of a reader you are.

Q- So where are the questions?

A – Now you're talking!

 _ **QUESTIONS-**_

You are requested to answer _**ANY ONE**_ OF THE FOLLOWING QUESTIONS-

Q1-At one point in the chapter, Sakura said that she could see 'signs of love' on Misaki. What according to you are the 'signs of love' _**shown by TAKUMI**_ (that he loves Misaki)?

Q2-"Misaki's one true love is a rollercoaster of emotions". Justify the statement OR You can also argue against it.

Reference to Context-

" **So…your new boyfriend gave you…sweet potatoes?" he said dumbly.**

Why did Usui said that 'dumbly'?

What actions of Misaki led Usui to believe that she has a boyfriend?

Who turns out to be that boyfriend in the end?

Why do you think Misaki hid her actions from everyone, especially Usui?

What do _**you**_ think, is 'Misaki's one "true love" 'and why?

How did Usui's search for Misaki's true love ended for him?


	2. Turning the Tables

**TITLE-** Turning the Tables.

 **SUMMARY-** Misaki decides to prank Usui sometime after their marriage. To say it worked will be an understatement…..

 **INSPIRATION- ….** I don't think I wanna talk about this XD

 **PAIRINGS- Misaki/Usui.** (Mind it, they are married here. ), Misaki/Takumi/Tasaki (OC, their son) family feels. General feels within the staff of Maid Latte.

 **RATINGS-** **T++++ (Might Border M. You've been warned!)**

 **Grenre-** Romance/Humour.

-x-x-x-x-x-x—xx-x-x—x-xx-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-

Usui lazily opened his eyes, it was still 7 AM in the morning but he loved to wake up early so that he can squeeze and hug _her_ close to his body. His arms went on the other side of bed searching for his _special_ someone, only to be met with the cold mattress.

 _Oh that's right_ Usui thought with certain annoyance. _Damn, those clients and their cases….._

Usui could never get in habit of Misaki's absence. That's right, Misaki had been away for over a week to Japan for an important case while he had to sit back and rot in England because-

 _You never know when an emergency comes up._ Usui repeated the words of management team of his hospital. Seriously, why do doctors get so little holidays? (Not to mention that most of them end up in him being recalled to the hospital due to some emergency.)

But for him, when he would look at the grateful looks of the patient's family, or the moments when he could tell the patient's children with his subtle smile that "Your father is safe! Now, won't you thank me by showing that flashy smile of yours?" were divine. Saving a life gave him immense joy, made him feel like he is doing his bit for a better world.

But, being away from Misaki was a completely different thing. And it had been _**one complete week…**_ Seven painful, long and boring days without his lovely wife.

 _Better get up and be ready before Tasaki starts crying,_ he thought.

Being a father was hectic. But being a father when your lovely wife is away, is a thousand times more hectic. But responsibilities were responsibilities.

He quickly showered and went to kitchen to check if there are enough eatables for the day or he will have to go to grocery store to purchase them. He also had to check that there was enough milk for the baby.

He opened the fridge and peered inside it.

"So there is milk and some vegetables …cheese..bread…Fine. It will do for the day." He inspected. There was also a new crate of soft drinks. They weren't the usual ones which Misaki bought, but she had no choice as this time the usual drinks had been out of stock. He didn't bother opening them. He always loved to drink the ones Misaki bought for herself (and watch her babble afterwards!). But since his Misaki wasn't here, he didn't even bother trying the new brand.

He remembered how occasionally he would shake the drinks to prank his unsuspecting wife (and later _himself_ clean her _soft_ face with towel. A complete win-win!)

"Better warm up milk for the baby in case he wakes up while I'm cooking…" he thought breaking out of his chain of thoughts.

However, just as he lifted up the carton of milk, he saw a photograph beneath it. Curiously, he picked it up and an instant blush was visible on his face. It was the picture of their honeymoon when they went to the beach. To top it off, Misaki was in bikini there, with a surprised face. He remembered how embarrassed she was when she found out he secretly clicked some pictures of her. He just couldn't get his eyes off that now….her curves, her body, her blush. It was all very _seductive_ for him.

"Baka -Baka!" he slapped himself just like Misaki would do. But it was too late, the picture was _deeply_ etched in his minds now and he could not unsee or forget it. It was not his fault, there are some faults of being a man. And to be married to his beautiful lover who was _**away**_ _**from him**_ just worsened it.

"Great….." he scoffed as he felt blood rushing to his nether regions. Honestly, he was not a pervert but…he was _**her**_ pervert who is now more-than-a-week-deprived-of-her. Suddenly he grew a extremely calculative. There were complete twenty minutes before baby would wake up according to their routine. Its enough for him. With a red face, he re-entered his bathroom, and started to strip.

 _TRINNNG TRIIING!_

He was halfway striping his shorts when his phone rang. He hoped that it was _**not**_ another petty patient who caught cough and can't bear it. To his surprise, it was Misaki.

"H-hello," Usui immediately stuttered, as if she caught him in the act.

"Hey Takumi!" Misaki said on the other end. "So, what are you doing?" she inquired.

"N-Nothing..Just preparing for bath….."he replied nervously.

 _Damn…Damn…Control your speech Takumi!_ He thought

"You never stutter Takumi. Are you hiding something? " Misaki asked and Takumi could imagine her narrowing her eyes in suspicion. Well, there **are** many perks if your wife is a famous lawyer. Like, for one, you could _never_ lie to her without being caught.

"N-No ABSOLUTELY NOT Misa-chan!" He tried to sound normal. "Are you missing me so much that you would say anything to keep the conversation going?" He said, smirking inwardly.

"Of course not! So..are you bathing?" she inquired.

"Why? Wanna join?" he smugly asked.

"BAKA! I AM JUST ASKING SO THAT I CAN BE SURE THAT YOU'RE TAKING GOOD CARE OF BABY" she literally shouted it all in less than five seconds.

"Aww…I thought Misa-Chan loved me...but its only the baby she loves," he fake-pouted.

"God Takumi!" she sighed.

"Well, I just opened the new carton of milk. It will boil while I bath so don't worry about feeding the baby." He said.

However, he noticed a _sudden_ change in demeanour of Misaki. He could _feel_ an unnatural grin on her face as she said her next words-

"Oh that blue and white one, right?" she inquired giggling.

"Yes….Is something wrong?" Usui grew suspicious.

"No…" she said biting her tongue. " So, you _opened it up yet or not?_ "

Now Takumi was confused. Didn't he tell her that he already put the milk for boiling?

"I think I said that the milk is boiling. My Misa-chan is behaving weird today. Is work giving you too much stress?" he inquired worriedly

"I'm not talking about milk you idiot…." She said.

Usui was now extremely confused.

"Then…?" he asked.

"Its that _thing_ which you do _up and down_ till it _explodes"_ she said.

Usui felt as if he had seen a ghost. Is he dreaming or did Misaki hit her head or something?

 _Since when did she start talking such things?!_ He wondered, his face as red as tomato!

"WHAT?!" he shouted

"I have lived with you for years Takumi. I know every detail on what you do or would do" Misaki said grinning.

"Misaki! ITS NOT SOMETHING TO TALK ABOUT ON PHONE!" he screamed embarrassed. But to his annoyance and surprise, she giggled.

"I think its perfectly normal Usui. Everyone talks about these stuff on phone" Misaki said in a matter of fact way. Usui's mouth was wide open like a gaping fish.

 _Wait…WHAT?!_ He could _never_ in his wildest dreams imagine Misaki talking…let alone even _knowing_ about _**these**_ sort of conversations. And what the hell did she meant by ' _ **everybody**_ ' who talks about _this_ stuff so casually?

"Takumi." Misaki said

"Y-Yes?" he answered hesitantly

"You can drink it afterwards Takumi" Misaki said.

" _ **WHAT?!"**_ said a very surprised and embarrassed Takumi. What in name of God was wrong with her!

"I-Its…not hygenic Misaki!" he said in an embarrassed whisper.

"Oh lord! _Many things we do aren't hygenic Takumi._ But we _do them_ right?" she said suggestively.

Usui, at this point, felt like burying himself beneath the Earth.

 _Just…..what the HELL is happening?!_ He thought.

"I-Its _disgusting_ Misaki!" he shouted, his face melting with the blush "Just because we can doesn't mean that we _should!_ " Takumi argued with his face reddening every passing second.

"C'mon! I can _personally_ tell you, its not that bad. Further, it _tastes_ like _mine_ Takumi.." Misaki said.

Takumi lost his soul on that.

"Hey Takumi!" Misaki suddenly spoke up.

"..."

"Takumi?!"

"..."

"TAKUMI?! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE"

"Yes?" he said, _hoping_ that this is the end of his agony, or better, he would wake up to find such a thing never happened.

" _Don't give it to the baby though,"_ she said, delivering her most powerful, verbal attack.

" _ **WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU MISAKI!?"**_ Takumi screamed. "I WILL _**NEVER**_ _I DO THAT!"_ he could feel his face melting at that.

"I once caught you giving it to the baby." She said, and before Takumi could reply, she further added, "Too much acid isn't good for young babies."

Takumi, who now completely lost the last shred of his sanity, was now assured that _this_ has got to be a dream. It simply _can't_ be true.

So with a dismissive attitude, he decided to 'go with the flow' and 'be casual'.

" Its alkaline Misaki. I don't think it is acidic for anyone…" he argued, something which would feel totally idiotic to a third person.

"Takumi, you're a doctor for god's sake but you still don't know it! Its acidic!" she argued

"Alkaline!"

"Acidic"

"Alkaline!"

"Acidic!"

"The hell Misaki! Its alkaline for boys and acidic for girls!" he finally snapped.

"Wait WHAT?! My dear Takumi, every _**soft drink**_ uses carbonated water. It can never be alkaline for god's sake!"

Takumi's mind froze at that. _Soft drinks?!_

"Wait…You were talking about soft drinks till now?"he asked like a total idiot.

"Of course! What _else_ do you love to shake up and down, waiting for it to explode on my face?" asked Misaki.

To say the least, Takumi's thoughts on that statement were not so decent. He did loved to prank her, _but_ she should understand he was a man. That too, a perverted one.

"You once gave the baby a soft drink! He got acidity for a week Takumi! Gosh! Sometimes I feel that I'm the doctor here" she ranted while Takumi was still absorbing the grievous misinterpretation he did.

"You can drink the new drinks I got for you. It tastes like _**my**_ drinks, which _**you always**_ drink. Don't know why you have hygienic issues drinking that..."

"Ohk…Misaki." He said feeling as if several brain cells of his brain just died. However, he was relieved that she wasn't talking about _that_ stuff. He should have expected it. His Misa-Chan is as _innocent_ as an angel.

"Well, I'm hanging up Takumi. Gotta go. Take care. Love you" said Misaki immediately hanging up the phone.

.

.

.

.

Back in Japan, Misaki was sitting in a restaurant with Satsuki and her other colleagues of Maid Latte.

"Honestly, you were too savage and unforgiving there" Satsuki said, however even she couldn't control he giggling as she imagined the distress Takumi might had been in.

"It was him misinterpreting things. I had to teach him a lesson someday anyways." Misaki said as she began sipping her chocolate shake.

"Never knew that you would turn out to be perverted Misaki" Erica observed, while laughing simultaneously.

"Apparently…"Misaki stopped sipping her shake to look at her, "Usui's pervertness _is_ contagious…" she stated.

All of the girls their gave a hearty laughter at that.

-x—x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-xx-x—xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

So, all my perverts…rate and review lol.

 _ **QUESTIONS FOR THIS CHAPTER**_

Q1- Bring out the humour in oneshot "Turning the Tables". [100]

Q2- Justify the title of this oneshot. You must give a suitable title in case you feel this title in not good enough along with reasons supporting why your title is better.[100]

Q3 – Reference to context-

" **Oh that blue and white one, right?" she inquired giggling. [100]**

i) Why did Misaki giggle?

ii)How did Misaki 'turn the tables' on Takumi in this chapter?

iii)Why do you think that Misaki said "Usui's pervertness is contagious" in the end?

iv) Tell/quote a line you found romantic in this one shot.

v) Briefly discuss Usui's role as an ideal father, husband and doctor.

vi) Explain briefly how did Misaki pranked Takumi.


	3. Because I Already Lost You

**TITLE-** Because I Already Lost You...

 **SUMMARY-** _A thousand times he had tempted fate…a thousand times he had played this game….a thousand times that he had said.."I would tell her..today..today.. TODAY!"_

 **INSPIRATION-** Wow, this was quick. The first one shot I am doing on request! (to those wondering about points, I did it for 65 points). People who heard the song "Up in The Air" from "30 seconds to Mars" will be hit by a nostalgia here haha.

 **PAIRINGS-** one sided Tora/Misaki.

 **RATINGS-** K+

 **GENRE-** Sadness/Romance (Unrequited Love)

 **OTHER STUFF-** Its kinda remake or my version on when Tora took Misaki to England. Please note that I HAVE NOT READ MANGA. I have only seen the anime which ended at the "Romeo-Juliet" play part. THE ONESHOT MAY BE DIFFERENT/HAVE DIFFERENT CONSEQUENCES THAN THE MANGA. (I know that Tora took her to England because somewhere it said he kissed Misaki. Wow, would had been nice to have it in anime though ). Readers are advised NOT to mix them up, meaning, this is a custom/my own one shot and has NO CONNECTION to manga whatsoever.

-x-xx—xx-xx-x-x-x—xx-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x—xx-x-x-x-x—xx-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-xx-x-x—x

Tora noted the stern and stoic expression on Misaki's face at the airport. He could _feel_ her lips moving, and by their movement, he could guess that she was praying. Although she didn't show it, he knew she was nervous.

Her eyes were glued to the phone in her hand. Their flight was due in another few minutes but his constant observation of Misaki since past half an hour confirmed his suspicions.

 _She is afraid._

He knew it. He knew that she knew it. He also knew that she does _not_ want _him_ to know that she was afraid. He could already tell that she was thinking how he would look down on her and make her phobia the joke of entire journey. But she didn't knew how _desperate_ he was to comfort her.

It was strange for him…he was always the one to speak what he wants, when he wants, without any care of consequences. But now, he felt destiny making a joke out of him by making him unable to say anything when he really _wants to._

Some things are hard to patch up…..some distances cannot be closed as much as one desires. He looked at her face, her lips and her amber eyes. However, the next moment he looked away from her. She was not his'. He knew it. The reason was constantly replaying in his mind..

 _Because I already lost you…_ he sighed. There she was, asking his help to seek Takumi across seven seas in England and here Tora couldn't help but feel a clenching feeling in his heart.

 _Like a bubble struggling to burst…._

 _Like a river wanting to overflow…_

 _Like feelings waiting to spill out…_

It was the time of New year. Every vein of his heart was telling him that-

 _New year is a time for new things…new personality…new confessions…_

He shook his head. He couldn't possibly tell her _anything_ on how he feels about her. He couldn't risk the little friendship he built with her. He couldn't afford to lose the _little right_ he had on her as a friend.

When his thoughts got painful and overwhelming, he turned to Misaki to rather focus on _her_. She was still glued to the phone screen, with that stoic expression. Curiously, he peered at what she was reading.

 _HEADLINES-_

 _Flight A236 hijacked by terrorists. All 175 passengers died. -27_ _th_ _JUL, 1999_

 _Flight B259 crashed inside ocean under mysterious circumstances- 13_ _th_ _FEB 2001_

 _Airplane explodes while taking off from airport- 25_ _th_ _AUG 1992_

"Seriously Misaki!" Tora said a bit loud.

Misaki, who had all her concentration on the phone, yelped and shouted in surprise.

"WHOA! …" she screamed. " TORA! YOU ALMOST KILLED ME THERE!"

"Never expected you to be so nervous about a flight Misaki." He stated.

"Wh-Who is nervous? ME? Absolutely not!" she tried to laugh it off (but failed hard). "I was just checking out some articles."

"About plane accidents?" asked Tora while raising his eyebrows.

"Oh these were just on the top of headlines and-"

"Misaki, each of these articles is _atleast_ _ **fifteen**_ _years old_. Its quite obvious that you're nervous about your first time in flight." Said Tora and, to Misaki, his voice sounded genuinely concerned towards the end of his speech.

"Don't worry…flight accidents are very much rarer than road accidents." He stated. "Further, I can personally tell, its more like enjoying a ride in an amusement park."

Misaki wanted to feel comfortable in flight but the articles she just read _did_ freak her out.

"What if someone gets dizzy at that height? Not to say its so dark outside at this point in night… What if we run out of air? What if-"her sentence was left incomplete as Tora placed a finger on her mouth.

"Sssshhhhh. Stop worrying." He whispered softly to her. "Besides, _I_ am here, and your safety is of _utmost importance_ for me." He said, looking in her big amber eyes. For a moment, their eyes connected but Tora immediately recovered from the moment and flinched immediately. Hastily returning his hand, he stuttered," Its just because I want you to convince Takumi to keep ties with Walker corp. Nothing more. I am getting a huge benefit from that." He said looking away.

Misaki just sighed at that. "I wonder if Takumi is all right…Its been weeks since I received his last message…." She said lost in her thoughts….

Tora's heart felt a sharp pang on hearing that. He couldn't help but feel if somehow he could change past, _would he had been successful in replacing Takumi from her life? What if he would had been upto the dignity he put up in front of Seika high when he met her for first time? What if he would had managed to make her accept his proposal to switch schools?_

Unable to bear neither his thoughts nor the long silence, he dully said," He would be fine in that big old mansion of his. Haven't you got anything else to worry about? Like, for instance, your fear of fligh-"

"Loneliness eats away your soul" she interrupted him. "It eats away your sanity, your pride, your self-esteem." She said, becoming more and more emotional at each passing word. "A house is just a huge tombstone for you if you're lonely in it."

Tora was taken aback at the sudden seriousness of the conversation. More ever, Misaki was proving to be more mature and wise than he originally thought.

"I-I d-don't know b-but…" her voice started to shiver and Tora could clearly see her fighting back a few tears. He cursed himself for not carefully choosing his words. Seeing her like that, all his heart wanted was to hug her and assure that _he is_ there for her. His own eyes grew misty seeing her watery amber eyes.

"W-Well.." she continued ," I ca-can't help but th-think Takumi is s-struggling w-with all this l-loneliness.". She paused then for what seemed like eternity to him, composing herself. Once she was sure that her she can speak fluently, she continued," I can't help but worry…" She then stood up and walked a towards the window. Looking out of it, she continued," Honestly, it is possible that he is completely fine there. Its possible that perhaps he a-already _m-moved on_. After all, perhaps I was just an insignificant high-school crush. But…." She inhaled deeply, "I sometimes wonder if he feels like I do. So pathetic, so _weak_ …a burden" She bit her lip on that. "Honestly, I will just check up on him. If he has moved on, then at least I can be contented that he is happy…." She sighed on that.

 _Just to check up on him…._ Tora thought. Honestly, such a thing would had been ridiculous for him to listen to if he was the old Tora. But now that he himself was suffering from the disease of love, he could clearly feel every bite…every pang Misaki would be feeling in saying these things to him. He wanted to comfort her…but _just_ couldn't.

 _Why is she just so concerned about Takumi anyways….._ Tora asked himself a futile question. He knew why. _Because he is her love and you are not…_

Tora had to struggle to bite back his jealousy. Back then, he thought money could buy him anything, give him any comfort, make him the king of the world. He thought money was everything. And now, destiny was playing a cruel joke on him, making him see his _only_ love showering her dotage on a person he hates. And honestly, he knew, no amount of money can get him over this trouble.

' _PASSENGERS ARE REQUESTED TO QUEUE UP FOR FLIGHT A-022387 FROM JAPAN TO ENGLAND AT GATE NO. 5E'_

"Well, let us hurry up" Misaki said, the stoic expression returning to her face. She grabbed her luggage and went forward to join the queue while Tora was still imagining things he _should_ had done or _could_ have said. _No use thinking these things now…_ He thought, slowly moving forward to join the queue.

It took them five minutes at the queue, they showed their boarding passes and ID proofs respectively and went ahead outside where a bus was being boarded by the passengers.

"The bus will take you to the plane" Tora said before she could ask. He already knew at what places she could get confused or clueless.

Apparently the bus had no seats, everyone had to stand holding the 'grippers' to keep the balance. Misaki put down her luggage and held the gripper tightly.

"Never knew these places are so huge…." She wondered.

Suddenly, the bus jerked once, toppling Misaki's bag behind.

"Hey wait!" she said, instinctively releasing her hold on the gripper to run after the bag. Before Tora could warn, the bus jerked again and this time, Misaki lost her balance and was about to fall. Tora, however, dived his hand ahead to grab her and yanked her close. Instead of the bus-floor, she fell on _his_ _hard_ chest, her hands on his shoulders while Tora put a hand around her back to prevent her from falling backwards.

Another jerk.

This time her face got pushed in her neck. Her lips were _millimetres_ from his neck, while she was breathing in his scent and the light perfume he wore. Tora, however, got lost in the moment. His grip on her subconsciously tightened and grew firm. His heart was beating faster every passing moment, but he was too lost to notice. His eyes set on her _perfect_ raven black hair, his fingers on the _irresistible_ skin of hers and his nose already in her hair trying to figure out the _sweet_ fragrance.

 _She looked up….._

 _He was already staring…._

 _There was something on his face, in his eyes, which she couldn't decipher…_

 _There was nothing in world that he couldn't tell about her…_

 _A look on confusion here..._

 _A feeling of want there…_

 _A horror of how close her body was to his'…_

 _A pain of how far her heart was from his'…._

 _Innocent Ambers…_

 _Royal Goldens…_

 _Naïve Angel_

 _And a Lovesick Devil…._

"Umm…Tora?" Misaki subtly whispered, getting Tora back to reality.

He immediately withdrew his hands. "Be careful… you almost fell there" he said embarrassed. She merely nodded.

The crowd, who had seen such a romantic sight in front of them, couldn't help but coo.

"How Romantic!" cried out a girl.

"Wish I had a boyfriend like him…" exclaimed another

"Mommy, is that what we call 'making love'?" a five-year old asked his mother. (Somehow children these days _never_ miss this stuff…)

"So, off too honeymoon boys and girls?" asked an old lady as she laughed along with others.

Blood rose on Tora's cheek as he was unable to say anything. Not speaking of his love for Misaki was one thing but _denying_ that he does not love Misaki is too much for him. However, he was saved from this predicament by Misaki.

"No, ma'am. We're just friends" she said followed by a hesitant laugh. Tora felt another pang at this.

"Well, you know…me and my husband were also _just friends_ one day. You can see where it ended . Ho-Ho" she laughed.

Tora looked at them, and for a moment, imagined how happy it would have been if he and Misaki were like this.

 _Suddenly, why is everyone so bothered about us?_ He scoffed in his mind. It seemed as if destiny was playing a cruel joke on him. He was getting on the edge now….

"He is taking me to my boyfriend in England…" Misaki suddenly said. The cooing stopped and everyone grew silent. However, all eyes were on them.

"Oh! I am so sorry child." The old lady said with a shocked expression.

While Misaki was getting nervous that everyone was watching them, Tora was oblivious to this thanks to a statement playing in his mind.

 _He is taking me to my boyfriend in England…._

 _ **My boyfriend in England**_ _…_

 _ **My boyfriend**_ _…_

Tora internally screamed. All he wanted to do then was to grab her arms, look at her straight in the eye, and dive in to shut her mouth with a _kiss_ and make all his intentions clear. But sometimes destiny makes a joke of us, and there remains the difference between what we _do_ and what we _want._

The bus halted. The airplane was in front of them. The staff were arranging the stairs for passengers to climb on the plane. They both got off the bus. The plane was bigger than what Misaki expected. She flinched under the booming sound of the engine and faint smell of smoke in air. She hesitantly took a step forward to climb the plane but immediately retracted it in fear. All the headlines of airplane crashes seemed to flash in her mind.

She was surprised when somebody held her hand.

"There is nothing to be afraid of!" he said as he _squeezed_ her hand assuringly. Misaki _did_ felt a little comfortable.

"Here goes nothing…" she whispered to herself, but Tora heard it.

He held her hand more firmly at that and went ahead, tagging her along. She followed. They climbed the plane and went to their seats, which were at the end of the row. Misaki took the window seat while Tora took the other one.

"I heard it feels scary when it takes off?" she asked Tora.

"Absolutely not." He replied.

He could, however, sense that she was still a bit nervous. So naturally, when the flight started to move on runway, he held her hand. She looked at him, and he looked at her straight in eye and said, "Don't be nervous. I am here."

She felt butterflies somersaulting in her stomach as the plane took off. She even squeezed his hand a little when the flight suddenly sped up and gained an immense altitude. After a few minutes, the plane got steady and everything felt normal. Tora, however, _was still_ holding her hand. She was already busy looking here and there, being excited for being on flight for the first time. He watched her just like a thirsty man watches a cloud. _The cloud has plenty of water, but it is out of the man's reach (_ Just like Misaki had everything he need but is out of his reach….)

He looked at her, observed her, fancied her. He could watch her all day and still not be tired. To him, there was some magic in her.

 _Some magic which made him fall for her._

 _Some magic which attracts him like a flower attracts a bee._

 _Some magic which makes him give up everything he has just to see her smile._

He sighed. As he observed her, he couldn't help but imagine. _When_ did he realize that he loved her? He didn't know. But the only thing he knows now is that she _is_ and _will be_ his everything …and yet nothing his. When he came to know that he fell for her, he thought it will be a landslide victory for him. He was too confident. He was too sure. He was too _immature_. He thought that since he dated almost every girl of his school, even Misaki should be easy for him.

 _But that's when he realized that the rules of each game are different_.

Its not that he did not tried. He did everything possible for him He would try to degrade Takumi in her eyes in all ways he can. He told her stuff, how he tried to disparage him, he even asked her out jokingly in a party. But there were also a few things he couldn't do.

 _Like shoving away his pride_

 _Like fixing the wrongs he did to her in past_

 _Like gathering courage and truly telling her how he feels._

But now it was _too_ late. Too late for him to speak, too late for her to answer. Looking at her beside him, the world seemed inconsequent to him. All he felt was the yearning for her in his heart, which he tried to supress since so long.

He was jealous of Takumi. He felt Takumi didn't deserve her. Had Misaki gave him even half the dotage she showers on Takumi, he would take her into some secret castle, locked away from eyes of the world, keep her _only_ to himself and _still not have enough of her_.

He couldn't help but think of what he did, could do and did not do. His first mistake was when he met her for first time.

 _He was up in the air, out his head_

Frustrated at himself, he wondered why did he even agree taking her to England. He already knew why. _He couldn't resist her._ He would had agreed to her request even if she had asked for his life.

 _He was stuck in a moment of emotion and in that, he got destroyed…_

His eyes grew misty. He tried so much but nothing of it was enough.

 _A thousand times he times tempted fate…_

 _A thousand times he had played this game…_

 _A thousand times that he had said, "Today..Today..TODAY!"_

He made no progress anywhere.

 _He is still up in the air, lost in the night._

 _But he wouldn't trade his love even for an eternal life._

He was still looking at her. There she was…

 _The love of his life.._

 _His darkness, his light_.

He was not oblivious to her pain. In fact, he was oblivious to nothing about her. She was also going through a tough time. Her condition was also the same as him. For her, Takumi was almost _unattainable_ now. And this was a heavy weight on her heart. Tora didn't like that.

He laughed sarcastically at his situation inwardly. He couldn't live without Misaki, but couldn't be happy even with Misaki because she would be heartbroken if she lost Takumi… He was still staring at her….

 _This is a portrait of a tortured you and I…_ he thought.

None of it would be happening if she would be _his_. None of it would be happening if she would had chosen _him_ over Takumi. None of it would've happened if he wouldn't be too proud to accept his love earlier...

Noticing the now sleeping Misaki shifting and moving unconsciously in her seat. He couldn't help but imagine how would they be if she were _his_. Instantly an image came in his mind.

A blissfully sleeping Misaki with her head on his shoulder, while he smiled looking at her, noticing with ever-hungry eyes her _serene_ beauty _._ How he would keep her close to himself and never let go! How he would treat her like a spoilt princess! He would then make her head rest on his chest and _wrap his arm around her so tight with all his love._

"Excuse me sir?" Tora was bought out of his thoughts by the air hostess when she shook him. "I'm sorry to interrupt sir, but it is meal-time." She said apologetically. Even Misaki woke up from her small nap.

"Today we got fortune cookies for dessert. It's a new addition here." The air hostess said while serving them their meal.

"Oooh. That surely sounds interesting!" Misaki beamed.

"Heh, I don't see whats so great in those. A piece of paper with random predictions inside your cookie. I don't believe in these stuff." Tora said grumpily.

"It is still fun though," Misaki told him.

They soon started the dinner and now it was the time for dessert. Misaki broke the cookie into two and took out the crumpled paper out of it. She gulped nervously.

"Seriously Misaki!" Tora chided her," And you say it is fun. Look at your face, seriously…are you so nervous due to a damn cookie?"

"Whose nervous?" she lied. However, before Tora would say anything more, she quickly opened the paper (while her eyes automatically closed in nervousness) and then slowly opened her eyes to see what was written:

 _Your life has seen depressions and elevations,_

 _But today you will witness a great revelation._

"Hmmmm…" Misaki was busy speculating over it already. "A revelation?" She wondered.

"Seriously? You believe this stuff?" Tora laughed at her. He then realized, how a one-minute conversation with her _just_ melted away _all_ his gloom. He sighed.

"Well, why don't _you_ open your cookie and see what is _your_ fate?" Misaki replied, clearly annoyed.

"Yeah...whatever," he shrugged. He opened the cookie without another thought and opened the crumpled paper and began to read it. Misaki noticed that his body noticeably tensed up as his face threatened to burn the small piece of paper. He looked at her in a strange way and then sighed.

"Is something wrong? What is written on it?" She asked worriedly.

"Nothing important," he shrugged her away as he folded the paper and put it in his pocket. Not pursuing the matter further, she rested on her seat.

" _Greetings, fellow passengers! This is the captain of this flight. We'll be experiencing some turbulences in this flight due to unusual bad weather. Please put on your seat bels. Thank you."_

"T-Turbulences?" said Misaki nervously just as the flight started shaking.

"Nothing to worry about…" Tora reassured her. Howver, the flight suddenly shook violently next moment.

"Your face is so white as if you have heard the plane is about to cras-" Tora tried to say but Misaki put a finger on his lips.

"D-don't say th-those stuff." She pleaded.

"Misaki…?" Tora tried to say but she was babbling something.

"God I am still too young to die..." she prayed. "I haven't even begun my college" she babbled on.

"Misaki…"

"I just don't know what to do..."

"Misaki…"

"What if the plane actually crashed? What if-" her speech was left incomplete as Tora shushed her by putting a finger on her _delicate_ lips and squeezing her hand. However, she suddenly winced in pain.

"My ears…They're paining." She cried.

Tora watched her scared and wincing in pain. He couldn't help that uneasy feeling in his chest. He _just_ can't watch her like that. He knew the cure for Misaki's misery…. some distraction. Thus, he brought himself closer to her, and put his lips close to her ears.

"Hush! Don't worry. We'll be fine." He said gently. Such a gesture left her shocked and speechless. It took him just one _intoxicating_ look of hers, just the faint scent which captivates all his sense and he felt a whirlpool of emotions in his heart which he wanted to pour out.

"You said at airport that you felt you're weak." He said grimly, remembering her sad expression then. "Well, let me tell you Misaki. You're the _strongest_ woman I have _ever_ come across." He said getting agitated on her for doubting her worth.

"Just why do you always feel inferior to others." He chided. "I have never seen a girl acting so maturely, taking care of her grades, her school, her responsibilities, her family, and even _worrying_ about her _distant_ lover on top of that, who just _stopped all communications with no whereabouts_." His tone was dangerously jealous at last. She turned to face him.

"Tora…?" she whispered but he again put a finger on her lips. She drove him crazy. The closer he was to her, the more he got lost in her eyes, the more _intoxicated_ he got in her love, and the more _control he lost on what he was saying_.

"If anyone should feel inferior, that's me" he whispered, his breath tickling against her skin. "I did so many mistakes… there are things I _regret_ not doing in the past." He said, as if lost.

"Have you _ever_ considered what you'd do if Takumi moved on?" he asked in a whisper. Misaki was stunned at that. ' _Why did he asked that'_ was constantly playing in her mind. She was genuinely confused at Tora's sudden change of behaviour.

"I know that you haven't even thought of that." He said. "Why do you love him _so_ much anyway? He scoffed. "Just because he was your first?" He asked jealously. "he deserves no second chance if he broke all the communications with you." He said grimly. He didn't notice the announcement that they were about to reach England.

"Tora!" Misaki chided him, "Takumi would _never_ do that on purpose. He…He must be in trouble." She pleaded.

"Yeah…If managing a family business is 'trouble' for you, then he is in trouble." He scoffed. "Grow up Misaki! As far as I know the Walkers, they would have already started to find some 'princess' for his engagement." He said.

"Tora.."

"Just let me _ask_ you one thing." He said seriously which warned Misaki of a brewing storm. "Would _you_ move on if you find that Takumi has got a fiancée?" he asked.

Misaki was speechless, far too hurt to say something. She simply looked away. Neither of them noticed as the flight started to land.

"Would you?!" Tora asked again. On receiving no response, he put his hand on her chin and made her face him. "Would you? " he asked, his voice sounded as if he was _pleading._

"I'm sure Takumi will do nothing like tha-"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS MISAKI?!" Tora burst out, interrupting Misaki's reply. "You're so much into this _loveweb_ of yours that you have not even decided on what to do in a practical scenario which is very likely to happen." He ranted on.

"Tora…"

"Sir, we have already reached our destination. Please get to the airport, others have already deboarded the flight." The air hostess said but was promptly ignored by the fuming Tora.

"SERIOUSLY MISAKI! YOU KNOW WHAT? You _should_ learn to move on." He shouted. "Do you even see _how_ many people are there who are _dying_ to have you as their future wife?"

Misaki narrowed her eyebrows at that and replied, "Hinata is _just_ a friend. I have already made my intentions clear to him" she curtly replied.

"What if I say its not Hinata I am talking of? "Tora said.

"Whosoever he is, my answer is no." she stated angrily. "I am still in a relationship with Takumi and I don't want to lead that fellow on and-"

"TAKUMI! TAKUMI! TAKUMI!" he shouted on top of his voice. "Just _why_ are you so much in love with him? " he spoke with dangerous jealousy. "Just because he was your first doesn't mean he should be your last-"

 _SLAP!_

Tora's sentence was immediately followed by a _tight_ slap from a _watery eyed_ Misaki. Tora was back to his senses and the moment he realized what he said, he thought he lost the little friendship he had with her.

"M-Misaki..I could explain al-" he tried to say but Misaki immediately dashed out and ran away, crying, while Tora was now left with an uncomfortable void feeling in his chest. _No…No…NO! This can't be…_ He couldn't believe his foolishness. He decided to run after her. He can't let her go like that. He was atleast _a bit_ content with Misaki as a friend but now...In a moment his life went upside down... He cannot let it all end like this.

The air hostess watched all this drama unfold before her surprised.

x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x—xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-xx—x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

"J-Just what does he th-think he is?: Misaki went away, babbling to herself.

"I-I know Ta-Takumi will _not_ do anything to hu-hurt me." She said to herself. However, a part of her grew insecure that _what if Takumi moved on?_ Her thoughts were becoming painful. After what seemed like eternity to her, she finally found the entry to airport from the runway. But then, it striked her. _She knew nothing in this alien place_. _Where would she go?_ She had no connections in England and she wasn't sure if she could find Takumi like that. She felt very _dependent_ and she _did not_ like it a bit. She wasn't even sure if Japanese currency would work. More ever, her English was still not so fluent. She cursed herself for acting immaturely. She shouldn't have got carried away.

 _But Tora…he…_ she thought. _How can he say that for Takumi…_

Feeling her eyes grow watery again, she cursed herself. Then she cursed Tora. "J-Just whats wrong with him anyway. He just _had_ to bring those things up. He just _had_ to be _so_ mean and rude. Why did he do all that? Y-You know what Misaki? _**Just screw him!"**_ she shouted. Just as she said that, thunder roared in sky and a fierce downpour started.

"Apparently Ayuzawa…" a voice came behind her. She turned and was shocked to see Tora standing just behind her. His face had a…vague expression she couldn't tell. It was not anger or rage. It was something of a _dreamy_ and _longing_ nature.

"Apparently Ayuzawa…" he said, closing the distance between them and holding up her chin to make her look into his eyes, "You must realize that sexual threats do not work on people who _**love**_ you…" he stated calmly in a matter-of-fact way.

 _People who love you…_

 _Who_ _ **love**_ _you…_

 ** _LOVE_** _you.._

Her eyes widened. But before she could reply, Tora started, "I had this thing in my mind for long… When I first met you Misaki, I had no idea that _this_ was love." He said in a whisper, soft breath falling on her skin.

"When I realized that, it was too late." He spoke. "You and Takumi were already a thing, but that didn't stop me from trying to get you." He said looking her in the eye. Slowly, he caressed her cheek with his hand.

"A thousand times I've tempted fate..." he said, lost, as he placed his hands on her shoulder. "I tried to get you two apart, but nothing worked. You both just seemed to get closer." He admitted.

Misaki was about to say something but he shushed her. "I know…" he said reading her face, "that you love Usui. And I respect that decision." He said. "I-I know I m-missed my ch-chance b-but if that m-makes you h-happy to be with T-Takumi th-then who am I-I to protest?" his voice broke.

He immediately hugged her _tightly._ Before she could react, he whispered, "Please, just for _this_ once. Don't stop me…" he pleaded. His embrace tightened and he just thought on _how perfect_ they would've been. He then put his hand on her chin, and closed the gap between their lips. This kiss demonstrated his passion for her. It wasn't a hot or deep mouthed one. It was a simple, chaste kiss, but Tora couldn't help but want more. She tasted sweet…addictive…something blissful, but also something _not his_. Extremely unwillingly, he parted his lips for air, and looked at her wantingly. Misaki was too shocked to react.

"I-I don't know when it started or where….but I love you with all my heart Misaki. I had been wanting to tell you this since…I don't even remember how long." He said, absorbing the perhaps last view of her amber eyes.

Misaki, too shocked to think of anything, just couldnt absorb Tora's recent actions.

"I…am sorry Tora but-" Misaki tried to say.

"I know…I know." He interrupted. "And I wish you good luck on getting Takumi back… Yes, seriously." He said, "because I have seen _how happy_ you're with him. I…just want you to be happy ok?"

"I am very sorry for this Tora…." She said, his heart constricting with each word of hers.

"Promise me one thing." He stated seriously, "That if you find Takumi has moved on, you will not waste a second before moving on yourself." He requested her.

"Can you move on Tora, knowing that perhaps Takumi has not yet moved on and its not possible for things to work out for me and you?" she countered his request with a question.

 _Honestly, he can't._ He knew that, and he knew that she definitely knew that.

"I think its getting late… Lets move on." She said as she made her way into the airport, but before entering, she turned and said, " I hope we can be friends Tora…I really hope." He merely smiled at her. She turned again and went inside, while hot tears dropped from his eyes and mixed with the raindrops. He was jealous of Takumi, no doubt on that. He felt Takumi was in a far better position than him. _Takumi's lonliness was far better than his'_ simply because there was _Misaki_ making every effort she could to quench Takumi's lonliness while he ,perhaps, would be trapped in that 'tombstone' forever with no one to make it a home...He put up a pitiful smile.

 _He smiled…but his heart cried. The friendship survived…but his love lost. For the first time in life, Tora Igarashi, heir to Igarashi group, was rejected._

The fortune cookie was correct after all-

 _Today you will face true pain,_

 _Your unseen tears will mingle with the gloomy rain._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-xx—x-x-xx—x-xx-x-x-x

So…How was it? I thought it will **never** finish. God! I know a few faults of this one….kinda long, stretched and I fear….boring at parts? But then again, some parts I _really_ enjoyed writing and I do hope you people will give me suggestions to improve on this ^_^.

 _ **TRIVIA-**_

Me: Presenting to you, the trivia of this chapter. Here with me, are the star performers of this chapter.

Tora : *waving hand* Hello.

Misaki : Hello guys.

Takumi: Sup.

Tora : Wait…why is he here?

Me: O.o I didn't invite him.

Takumi: I'm here cause my Misa-chan~ is here.

Misaki- DON'T CALL ME THAT!

Takumi : I know you like it.

Misaki :*blushing furiously*

Tora: *interrupting Takumi* Lets get done with this trivia.

Me : Yeah…*hands Misaki a paper*.

Misaki: Hmm..Umhh. Wow. Did you guys know that this oneshot is actually _**THREE**_ one-shots combined together?

Tora : WTF.

Takumi : Wew…

Me: Yup. Originally I intended this as three different, unrelated oneshots. You can spot it easily. Like the airport scene, the bus scene, then the flight scene & Tora's rejection. However, the protagonists of first two was Takumi. It was when I got a request for Tora oneshot (in which the requester clearly said he always liked Takumi/Misaki more but there were too less Tora/Misaki and he shipped that too soo….) So, when I got this request, I decided to give it my best. I really hope he is quite satisfied by this :).

Misaki : Lots of effort I see.

Me: Yeah…..*scratches back of head*

Takumi: *jealous mode on*

Misaki : Further I see that you wrote that…OH MY GOD! The original oneshot was 12k words long. And you _**edited**_ 5k words out….

Tora : Someone did _a lot_ of editing here.

Takumi- Wew…

Me: Yeah, it was kinda HUGE and got repetitive and boring in the end. Every effort was made to keep it interesting. Its still as big as my first two one shots combined though. Writing this was a mammoth task honestly.

Misaki: Oh and….What?! You'd be doing a Misaki x Tora soon?!

Me ; Yeah…

Takumi : *standing behind me with demonic aura* So….You're planning on shipping _**my**_ Misaki with someone else?

Me: Yeah…what will you do? I'm a writer, I write your destiny. Its MY fanfic after all…

Takumi : That's what _you_ think. Just see what I have got….*Pulls out a large block out of nowhere*

Tora: It has a tag…"A block which once belonged to an unknown writer." Weird.

Me: *flinches….sweats profusely while Takumi watches with a 32 inch _threatening_ grin.* NO….NOOOO..NOOOO

Takumi: Yes! Yes! _**YES!**_

Tora : Whats all this fuss about?

Me: It is..It is..It is the _writer's block_

*Scary music plays*

Misaki : Takumi! You will _so_ not do that and give him a _writer's block!_

Takumi *jealous* :So you _want_ to be shipped with Tora?

Misaki *blushes* :Its not like you idiot….but he _wasn't_ _ **that**_ _bad_.

*Tora grins while Takumi looks murder in his eyes.*

Me : Well, I promise to get a _fabulous_ oneshot for you. You will _love_ that!

Takumi : Deal *Goes away*

Misaki :Well, we're done for now. So thank you and keep on reading and reviewing "OUR Maid Sama" by none other than Vijju123!

.

.

*backstage*

Me: Hey Misaki!

Misaki : Yes?

Me : LOVE you! :D

Misaki : *Intense blush* Oh…Oh…

Tora : I SERIOUSLY HOPE THAT THIS WAS **NOT** THE REASON I GOT REJECTED SO BADLY IN THIS CHAPTER

Me: *whistling* Perhaps….

*Meanwhile Takumi sharpens a knife for some deadly aim.*

ME: OKAY….I guess..i should run for my life~! Bye bye and CYU all the maid sama fans.

-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Questions-** Attempt only one out of the following-

Q1- Give any _**two**_ traits of Tora you liked in this chapter and why? [100]

Q2- What parts did you find interesting in the oneshot "Because I already lost you…" and why? [100]

[You're to be reminded that you don't have to quote anything here. A simple indication of what part ('eg- Scene of Tora's confession', is more than enough. Points are allotted for the 'why' part.]

Q3- Write a _**review**_ and send it on _**PRIVATE MESSAGE**_ of the following oneshot with following data- [100]

a. Marks you'd give out of 100. (marking scheme same as I use. 25 for grammar and spellings, 25 for style, presentation and clever use of words. 50 for plot or character development etc. i.e. things which made it interesting.)

b. Reasons why you feel those marks are justified. (You must _clearly_ mention the parts you liked and /or disiked)

c. Any other reason you'd wanna give.

Q4. " **But sometimes destiny makes a joke of us, and there remains the difference between what we** _ **do**_ **and what we** _ **want**_ _."_ Is a line of this chapter. With reference to this, _**narrate a**_ _ **real life**_ _ **incident of yours,**_ where you wanted to do something but could not do it due to circumstance/destiny/luck _ **.**_ [100]

(This incidents might be used in future one shot WITH the kind permission of sender, of course. Basically its a question seeking some inspiration haha)

Q5 **Reference to context-**

" **SERIOUSLY MISAKI! YOU KNOW WHAT? You** _ **should**_ **learn to move on." He shouted. "Do you even see** _ **how**_ **many people are there who are** _ **dying**_ **to have you as their future wife?" [100]**

i) Explain the emotions of the speaker.

ii) What indication does ' **Do you even see** _ **how**_ **many people are there who are** _ **dying**_ **to have you as their future wife?'** give to you about his 'love life'?

iii) Briefly tell why Tora feels Misaki is 'out of his reach' ?

iv) What according to you, was the purpose of the fortune cookies in this oneshot?

v) Write any two errors you noticed in this oneshot (error must NOT be grammatical. Only logical errors/loopholes/plotholes/related type of errors accepted)

vi) How would **you** react were you in place of Misaki/Tora?

 **-x-x-x-xx—x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x**

 _ **RESPONSE TO REVIEWS**_

First of all, thanks to you all for taking time to read my fiction.

Danceofwisps- Thanks a ton dude! You're my bestie!

Your fan – Thanks for the motivation bro

LisaXShun – Lol, it was best chapter to hide my motivation XD . BTW, I hope you don't feel like a potato now. I very well know you already guessed the lead pairs here :3

To the guest who blushed during the whole chapter- I think you got a nice tale to tell in your next 'girl gossip' XD

Other 2 guests – Thanks a lot! Your reviews are really a source of inspiration. I really wish tha ti could personally thank you in pm, but its not possible in guest reviews.

Ishita – Thanks dear. Happy that you enjoyed.

Justabitofdemon- Thanks a ton dude for your review! And YES, wife ALWAYS WINS AHAHAHA

KHMEME- Many things must be clarified here.

-I didn't asked **you** to participate, I asked readers at large. If they wish they do, if they don't, they don't. What the actual fuck is your problem?

-You said that I am good at writing, ever wondered why? Its just because of my great English teacher, who actually taught me about literature. She gave me lots of these essay answer typed questions to do and only while doing those , I developed a new perception of things, a great eye for detail. Since it worked for me, I try to extend it to the interested readers who may benefit from it. If they know what stuff brings the fun in a fic, its easy to implement it. True, reading does improve writing, but _solely_ reading and no writing , in my opinion, does not improve writing a great deal.

For example, Can you pinpoint what was _so funny_ in chapter 2? This was asked in the question "Bring out the humor….." and it very well makes you point out the funny parts, and in doing so, one realizes what things are funny and how can he use them in fics.

-Dude, its YOUR _**OWN**_ _ **FAULT**_ if your answers are getting 500+ words. Most of the questions have very crisp and short answers. Generally the answers I receive are 300-400 words. Only exceptionally good people are able to write 1000+ answers, but then that discussion is way over the question and more on writing techniques where we both go on discussing ways to improve our writing styles.

-School finished weeks ago but sadly couldn't teach you basic manners.

-You seem to have a very abnormal case of stress. I really don't see your problem in my marking scheme, which is generously lenient, and grading in particular. I wont be satisfied if I receive just a "nice" for my answer tbh.

-Yes, I am being rude to you. The reason is simple, the way you used words in your review are _**unacceptable**_. A polite tone is a must in review and a breach of respect is _**NOT**_ tolerated by me.

-How would you feel if I asked you to "shove all that attitude and sass up in that humongous whore bitch ass of yours (which you might have given to hundreds of people already) and fuck off"? or simply "I dont have much time these days so ypur 'pls update faster' can kiss my ass"? I am not saying that to you, but merely pointing out how bad your language and its impression was.

-I have no problem with your criticism, or your disagreements but with lines such as "You can kiss my answers to your questions up my ass". This attitude is NOT tolerable from ANY READER/REVIEWER. We, authors of fanfiction get nothing from here but personal satisfaction. We write stories of thousands of words, most of the reviews end in a simple sentence (so any argument of yours on length in completely invalid). But we write, we are motivated by the simple polite, encouraging nature of review and a thirst to improve. KHMEME, if you cannot be polite or have manners, then I must ask you to refrain from reading/reviewing my fics. Simple as that. Any breach of conduct will be appropriately handled by me. Take this warning to your heart.

To all my readers- I try my best in every one shot i write, I am open to suggestions, I WELCOME criticism but disrespect is NOT tolerable to me. All of you are very nice and i hope you people will maintain the same dignity and decorum. It never takes anything to be polite to a person. You people never know how your reviews effect the willpower and motivation of author to carry on.


	4. Parenthood and Lying-1

**TITLE-** Parenthood and Lying -1

 **SUMMARY-** Poor Takumi finds handling children means there can be a sudden change of plans…AND *BONUS* The couple finds lying to children can have some embarrassing consequences…

 **INSPIRATION-** A wild thought which occurred to me while listening to some sad songs…

 **PAIRINGS-** Takumi/Misaki, Takumi/Misaki/Tasaki (their son, 3-5 year old here,; OC) family feels. Tora/Chiyo, Hinata/Suzuna, general friendship feels of all the pairings.

 **RATING –** T+++ (May border M for some, you have been warned!)

 **GENRE-** Romance/Humor

 **OTHER STUFF-** I actually thought I would do this oneshot quite later, but my current oneshot (game breaking one shot, as I call it) is proving quite difficult, so I thought I should post this before the idea flies away haha.

 **DESCRIPTION OF TASAKI** \- A boy, with Misaki's features. Black hair, amber eyes. Yeah, I am sure you're able to imagine now.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Takumi watched Misaki _hungrily_ as she completed making the bed and was taking out pillows from the cupboard for them to sleep. He had planned an _all-nighter, which_ it would perhaps last till morning.

"Misa-Chan~" he sang, "I am hungry….". His lips curled into a lustful smirk while his eyes shone like a wolf stalking his prey.

"My God Takumi!" she exclaimed, "We just had dinner an hour ago and you're already hungry? Are you sic-"

"Not _that_ type of hungry Misa-Chan, but the other type" he purred seductively.

Misaki turned to him confused. "What do you mean by other type?" She asked.

At this, he got up and closed the distance between them, trapping Misaki between his _muscular_ arms and wall. "What I mean…is...this," he said, inching his face closer to her's.

However, just when their lips were about to meet, she simply pushed him and went on to put the pillows on the bed.

"I always wonder," she said with pretended confusion, "that why do you get so _horny_ after dinner."

Takumi hugged her from behind, wrapping and _pressing_ his arms around her _voluptuous breasts_. His bought his lips to her left ear and _kissed_ it. Then he said, "Its because I have a _very_ beautiful wife" he said, intoxicated as he was, in her love.

"Your lovely wife has got work to do." She simply stated, "So let her go. I have to check if Tasaki is sleeping or not." She said, trying to break free from the hug but Takumi _just_ held her more firmly.

"Tasaki is a good boy. He must be sleeping," he purred in her ear. "But I think we can _go on_ for at least an hour or two," he said seductively in her ear.

"Well, in that case," she purred in a suggestive way and watched Takumi's breathing hitch up a bit, "I can do _far_ better stuff than this like _**sleeping**_ " she said. She giggled as she watched how Takumi's face fell like a child barred from eating a candy. God! She could never get enough of teasing her husband.

But she forgot that she was in his grip.

"My Misa-Chan is so naughty today," his said in his sensuous voice. "I think she needs _punishment._ " He said as he spanked her… _backside_. Misaki turned to him, grinning mischievously, already *imagining* the _hot_ stuff they could do for tonight. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his face closer. Takumi, with a wolf-grin on his face, brought his lips _closer_. Their pulses increased as they imagined their fantasies. Misaki closed her eyes, absorbing the feeling of being in the _arms of his lover_ and _his_ scent and _his_ warmth. Takumi, pressed his body against her's and _leaned in closer …. Closer…. and even more closer_ _and-_

"Mommy! Daddy! What are you both doing?" A confused Tasaki, who somehow entered the room since who-knows-when asked.

Misaki screamed and yelped and pushed Takumi away, falling on floor on her _backside_ in the process while Takumi stumbled away falling on the bed. _Perfect Timing kiddo_ he thought sarcastically.

"Mommy! Mommy! You okay?" Tasaki asked, running to Misaki and helping her get up. "It must be paining. _Did Daddy hit you hard there?"_ he innocently asked.

Misaki's face reddened furiously as she heard the question. "N-No d-dear..I-Its.." she stuttered embarrassingly trying to come up with an excuse. _Since when is he watching us both?_ She wondered, and her face reddened further thinking _if_ he was there since the very beginning… She glared at Takumi who put up his hands defensively, as if saying, _I honestly didn't notice him…_

Misaki sent another glare in Takumi's direction, and he understood what she meant, just like any significant other would after years of marriage. She was saying _Help me out of this situation or I would rip your head off…_. Takumi gulped in fear.

"Mommy likes being hit there," Takumi stammered out the first nonsense coming to his mind and after a second of absorbing what he said, he did feel like _ripping his head off_. And looking at Misaki's menacing facial expressions, he felt she would _surely_ do that for him.

"What? Mommy likes being beaten on her hips?" Tasaki asked tilting his head. "Oh! Then should I _also hit her there_? She would have more fun that way!" he chirped like a merry bird while Misaki's face went pale….

"NO!" Misaki screamed. After sending a _threatening look_ meaning ' _Shut up or I kill you_ ', she took deep breathes, thinking what to say to be out of this predicament. An idea came to her mind.

"You know Tasaki, that your daddy is a _bad-boy_ " she said. Takumi opened his mouth to protest but was immediately shushed by Misaki's fierce expression. (Wife _always_ wins.)

"Your daddy was just playing pranks on me like sometimes my troublesome little angel does." She said as she hugged her kid and nuzzled their cheeks.

"But mommy…" Tasaki said, "You were _smiling_ in a strange way when daddy hit you _._ Are you _sure_ you were being troubled?"

 _DAMN IT! Just what else did he saw…_ Misaki thought. Looking at Takumi who was now struggling to control his laughter, she threw him a threatening look. But it only made Takumi laugh more. _It has to be something in his genes…._ She sarcastically remarked. Takumi, on the other hand, gave her a look, as if asking that , _Are you_ _ **sure**_ _you were being troubled?_

Misaki growled inwardly. _Just who is the kid here?_ she scolded Takumi in her mind. She knew raising a kid is tough, but raising a kid with a _perverted_ husband who has _his perverted genes_ is some serious business. _Might have made him take additional vows like "I will not infect your innocent angelic kids with my pervertness"_ she thought.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Tasaki said shaking Misaki.

 _Soon I will have to answer him…_ she thought. _Damnit! How did I not notice Tasaki being there since so long? And why was he here anyway..._ And then it struck her. _**WHY**_ _is Tasaki here and not sleeping on his bed?_

"Tasaki…" she said sternly," Why are you here and not sleeping?"

"Oh! _That!"_ Tasaki said as if remembering something, "I had come to say you both a good night :-)" he smiled.

Misaki blinked nonsensically.

Takumi had a poker face.

 _Irony at its best_ …They both thought together.

"Well, now that you've said it, why not go to sleep and let mommy and daddy have a _good_ night?" Takumi told Tasaki while rubbing his head (and winking at Misaki suggestively at the word ' _good_ night')

"NO!" Tasaki shouted crossing his arms and immediately jumped on their bed. "My room is shooo darky-darky and I want to hear a story too!" he said stubbornly.

Takumi cringed inwardly at that and looked at Misaki to _do_ something to make him sleep in his own room but, as fate has it, her motherly instincts kicked in-

"Oh! My poor sweet angel," she said lying on the bed and taking Tasaki in her embrace, "My little angel is afraid of dark? Don't worry, Mommy is here, right? "She said kissing his fore head a 'good night' kiss while wrapping her arm around his tummy and back.

"Mommy is the best!" Tasaki said as he hugged her bosom and enjoyed the warmth of her embrace.

Takumi watched all this with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. _Lucky kid…_ he scoffed at his luck. More ever, seeing him pressed against _her bosom_ with which he planned to _toy_ for the night made him quite _restless_. He wanted to exchange places with his kid _so_ _badly_.

Sighing with discontent, he switched off the lights and laid down on the bed, with Tasaki in between him and Misaki. Now all he wanted was to sleep this night off as quickly as he can. He had so many _plans_ to make the night _long_ and _memorable_. Ask him the struggle to get laid…

"Mommy! I can't sleep." Takumi said while sitting up from his position, the blanket getting pulled from Misaki and Takumi's bodies'.

 _Hell?!…_ Takumi groaned mentally in frustration.

"What happened son?" Misaki spoke softly.

"I want _another_ good night kiss." Tasaki spoke.

Takumi hit himself with a brick mentally on hearing his kids request. Tasaki was unintentionally pouring salt over fresh wounds of his father.

 _It was supposed to be me!_ He pouted childishly. _All girls care for after marriage is kids…_

Presently Misaki was gently shaking Tasaki to lull him to sleep after giving him another good night kiss.

"Mommy!" Tasaki spoke up.

 _Not again…_ Takumi groaned in frustration.

"Yes Tasu?"" asked Misaki, getting up to drink water from the glass on the adjacent table.

"What is a pussy?" he asked with childlike innocence.

Misaki choked on her drink and Takumi became immediately terrified.

"Mommy! Tell! What is a pussy?" he asked getting up.

"W-Why d-don't you g-go to sleep Tasaki?" Takumi stuttered and immediately started to shake Tasaki to lull him to sleep. "Let me sing you a lullaby" he offered (while Misaki was glaring at him demonically)

"No Daddy! You first tell!" Tasaki retorted. He never understood why adults beat around the bush when he asked questions. He thus,got up and started jumping up and down on the bed.

"I-I don't know son," He tried to divert the topic.

"But Dad…You said at dinner that 'you are so _horny_ that you will _screw_ that _pussy_ tonight'" He asked and Takumi could feel Misaki's demonic glare stabbing knives at his back. It was going to be a _long_ and _unforgettable_ night, but for _truly terrifying_ reasons.

"When did I say th-"

"After dinner when you were watching mommy do the dishes."

Tasaki gave Takumi a checkmate. Takumi really couldn't think of any way to divert the topic. However, Misaki came to his rescue-

"Daddy meant he was so _angry_ that he would _scold_ that _cat_ tonight" Misaki said as one of her hand reached Takumi's back and she _pinched him_ _ **tight**_ for worsening the situation **.**

"Oh! I get it now. Thank you mommy! You always respect my curiosity." Tasaki chirped like a happy bird. Presently Misaki made him lie straight on bed and they went to their previous position again (Poor Takumi, salts poured over wounds) and now they were trying to make him sleep.

 _Curiosity my foot,_ Takumi mentally scofffed, _Out of countless things on Earth, he is_ _ **only**_ _curious about these…_

"So horny means angry? Screwing means scolding and pussy means cat?" he again asked. The only thing Misaki could say was yes, quenching the child's knowledge with some lies. She thought he would probably forget about it all in the morning. Takumi, on the other hand, calmed himself down, relieved of Misaki saving him from this predicament. He decides that its best for everyone to simply sleep that night.

They were on borders of dreamlands when Tasaki _ **again**_ got up and switched on the lamp.

 _Fuck…_ Takumi thought.

"Mommy! I don't think that Daddy should be scolding the poor cat." Tasaki stated.

 _Just what would it take to get him to sleep,_ Takumi wailed mentally.

"Hmm? What?" said a sleepy Misaki. "Yeah, I think Daddy shouldn't scold the poor cat." Misaki said the first things coming to her mind.

"Yes Mommy, it means Daddy is being a _bad-boy_ and needs to be _punished."_ Tasaki said grinning. "Mommy, why don't you _punish_ Daddy!" He chirped.

 _Mommy and Daddy would have already punished each other had you slept alone you little devil!_ Takumi thought annoyed.

"Okay dear, I will punish daddy later someday, Fine?" said a yawning Misaki. Tasaki, grinned mischievously that he was getting Daddy punished by Mommy. Presently, he was _again_ made to lie and was gently been shaken by Misaki in her embrace.

However, after fifteen minutes, he _again_ sat up straight, switched on the lights in full power and started wearing his slippers.

"Where are you going _now_ Tasaki?" asked an annoyed Takumi.

"I forgot Mr. Plushy in my room! He must also be feeling afraid." Tasaki stated, worriedly.

"Awh! My son is shoo shweeeet and shooo caring." Misaki said drowsily. "So you're getting him here?"

"No Mommy! I should be brave! I would sleep in my room tonight and make sure Mr. Plushy (his stuffed bear) doesn't fear this time." He chirped as he ran out of the room at _three in morning_.

Usui couldn't believe this shit. _What..the..hell.._ he wondered. First Tasaki interrupts a very important moment and then says he would sleep here despite Takumi's protests and now after hours of not letting either of them sleep he suddenly dashes out of the room to sleep alone _after_ making sure Takumi's next thirty nights are ruined.

He gets up to switch off the lights and after that lies on bed. He throws _that_ look on Misaki meaning _Now we're alone so can we...?_

"Sleep you pervert. And let me sleep." Misaki said without even opening her eyes, she already knew Takumi so well.

 _And he came to wish us a good night..._ Usui thought sarcastically. Honestly, he _should_ have let Misaki check on Tasaki if he has fallen asleep. Drowsily, he closes his eyes, trying to get the little sleep he could. _But he knew how to make it blissful._ Slowly, he started edging towards Misaki and once near her, he put an arm around her bringing her close to him. _Finally_ , he thought, _some blissful sleep._

However, _just_ as he closed his eyes, little footsteps came running into the room and switched on the lights again.

"Mommy! I want **_another_** good night kiss!"

Takumi groaned in frustration as he shoved himself away from Misaki. What _irked_ him more was Misaki simply got up _**smiling**_ , took Tasaki in her arms and gave him a long kiss on _both_ his cheeks (while he was getting none...).

"Why not have a good night kiss from Daddy too?" Takumi asked annoyed. Seriously, why does he _always_ want that good night kiss from mommy only? "Daddy could also give you some good night kisses. Why trouble Mommy?" he said.

"Eww... Daddy. You didn't brush your teeth tonight. They're smelling." Tasaki said as he dashed out of the room to go to his room and sleep. Now Takumi couldn't even hug Misaki in case Tasaki decides to come again… He looked at Misaki only to meet with her frowning look.

"What?" he asked

"You didn't brush tonight?" She asked sternly.

"No…."

"OFF TO BATHROOM NOW USUI TAKUMI!" Misaki screamed as she huffed and covered herself in blanket and went to sleep.

And that's how our Takumi was brushing his teeth at four in the morning just thinking how his ' _all-nighter'_ went.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—xx—xx—x-xx—x-xx-x-x—xx-x-x—x-x-xx—x-x-xx-x—x-xx-x—x-x-x-

 _ **BONUS**_

It was several days since that night and now it was time to get Tasaki admitted into a school. Misaki took care to dress Takumi and Tasaki neatly. Admissions in top schools were tough. They would be interviewed by the principal herself and after that selected applicants would be going through a written test for IQ determination. Misaki thought that since Tasaki loves clicking photos, she should give him a camera to carry around as to make his hobbies clear. So there he ran around the school, clicking random photos with the camera in his hands (which was wrapped in a ribbon which Tasaki wore around his neck. Misaki took pride in her smart fix for Takumi's "What if camera gets lost")

"Mommy! Cheese!" Tasaki said in the waiting room as he clicked another photo of his Misaki (While Takumi barely got a photo clicked of him…) "You're so beautiful mommy!" he added

"Oh~ Thanks you little angel" She cooed to his child. She was especially sweet since there were other people too.

 _He is the spawn of devil himself…_ Takumi thought as he remembered the incidents of that night. He was quite amused as how Misaki thought his child to be _that_ innocent and sweet. For Takumi, Tasaki was the naughtiest kid he could have ever got.

There were other people there too, waiting for principal to give a formal speech and begin the process of joint interviews of parents and their off-springs. Tora, Chiyo and Hinata and Suzuna were also sitting just behind them filling the applications of their respective kids and often exchanging a joke or two. Takumi was filling the application and nearly completed all formalities. He just had to stick a photo of Tasaki.

Suddenly the door opened and there came an old fierce, grumpy looking woman, who everybody knew was the principal. She had a stern and fierce expression on her face which would make any kid pee his pants. She made a royal entry carrying a white cat in her arms. She was wearing a long skirt, which touched the floor from her waist.

Suddenly a gust of wind came from the just-opened door and blew away the photo to the floor.

"Tasaki! Go and get that photo, quick!" Takumi ordered Tasaki, who grumpily gave up photographing his Mommy and went to pick up the photo. Just as he was about to reach the spot, the principal stepped on the photo.

"Excuse me Miss" Tasaki gently said. The old lady gently smiled. Tasaki coughed and continued, "Can you please _lift it up_? My father asked me to take a photo." He said pointing to her skirt.

The old lady's smile immediately faded when she saw _the camera_ in his hands, heavily misinterpreting the child's request.

"Excuse me?!" She scoffed, quite offended.

"I said," Tasaki said loudly, "My father asked me to get a photo so please lift it up!"

Misaki and Takumi froze on hearing that. _That's for not teaching your kid importance of articles and proper grammar_.

The old lady's expression turned fiercer as she thought someone is pranking her. Tasaki, feeling her anger, immediately replied-

"Please don't be _horny_ because of me Ma'am!"

The old lady's eyes literally bulged at the statement made by the five-year old. Misaki bit her tongue and looked at the confused Takumi.

"You know when we lied to him _that_ night? He is thinking that horny means angry…." Misaki whispered in his ears.

"Holy crap…" Takumi exclaimed.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Tasaki shouted from there looking and pointing at Takumi.

 _YEAH! REMEMBERING DADDY AT TIMES OF THESE?! WHY NOT SHOUT MOMMY NOW?!_ Takumi mentally screamed.

"Daddy!" Tasaki repeated, "She is getting so horny! I think she will _screw_ me."

The old lady visibly shook at the statement while every parent there started whispering. The old lady was utterly shocked and red faced, with both embarrassment and anger and wanted to simply _kick_ that kid out of school for ever. Tora was busy laughing his heart out, along with Suzuna while Chiyo and Hinata sympathized with the child.

Tasaki, suddenly seeing himself becoming the centre of all the commotion, with a demon-like lady ready to eat him alive, got extremely nervous and afraid. He tried to shift the conversation somewhere and retreat peacefully. He looked at her and his eyes fell on the cat.

"Well…Umhh…Nice _pussy_ you got here Miss," Tasaki nervously remarked.

 _FUCK!_ Misaki and Takumi simultaneously thought.

The old lady (and many other parents) gaped their mouths wide like fishes. Tora however, fell from his chair, laughing at the predicament.

"Go and get your kid back Takumi!" Misaki hissed to Takumi in a low voice.

"My kid? MY KID? At every time of week he is **only** your 'sweet angel' and in a situation like this he magically becomes my kid too?!" Takumi argued, not wanting to go there.

"Its not time to argue! Just go Takumi!"

"Heck no! Let him deal with it! His fault! Even I was not that pervert in school!"

"That's because you were home-schooled you idiot!" Misaki hissed, "Else I am sure you'd had already done the _deed_ before coming to Japan!"

Takumi looked at Misaki in horror.

"I would have not! There were girls swooning over me even in Seika but did I ?" Takumi retorted while Misaki let out an irritated sigh.

"I knew it was a bad idea…" Misaki said putting a hand on her forehead.

"What? Getting him admitted to school?"

"No, agreeing to raise a child with those perverted genes of yours."

Takumi's mouth went wide.

"You lied to him about this stuff!" he accused her

"You made him know this stuff exists!" Misaki accused back.

" **JUST WHERE ARE THIS CHILD'S PARENTS?!** " The old lady boomed, her voice like the reaper of souls.

"Please calm down miss!" Tasaki said nervously, "Being this _horny_ is not goo-" he flinched under that intense glare.

"Go there Takumi! He needs you!" Misaki whispered to him.

"NO! YOU go there!" He argued back, completely unwilling to shift from his seat.

Misaki rubbed her temples, her kid was in trouble and she _cannot_ just sit back and watch. So just like any responsible mother, she _pushed Takumi_ out of his seat and stumbling he went to the scenario. However, just as he reached there, he tripped and to prevent the fall, his hands automatically reached for the closest object to hold, which now was the _skirt_ of Principal.

The old lady gasped in horror as she clutched her skirt to prevent it from falling. Misaki face-palmed.

 _I don't know either of them…_ She mentally prepared an answer in case someone asked her about them.

"LIKE FATHER, LIKE SON!" She scoffed at Takumi

"No Miss! I request that there is some _serious_ misunderstanding." Takumi negotiated the best he could, "We can surely clarify it later, but for now can you _please_ let the child take the photograph-"

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF JESUS WAS THAT?!" The old lady shouted in middle of Takumi's sentence, and now Takumi realized that his incomplete speech _sounded way worse_.

Misaki was busy whistling, trying her best to pretend that she doesn't know the father son duo. (Tora grinned ear to ear seeing this predicament of hers)

"Do you know those two? The kid was taking your photograph minutes ago?" A random parent asked

"N-NO!" She nervously laughed," I just came here for a job application." Misaki lied.

" **I request you to** _ **please**_ **get OUT of the school's premises IMMEDIATELY!** " The old lady boomed.

Tasaki, who was never used to anyone shouting at his parents, immediately replied curtly, "You have not met with my mother! That's why you're shouting!" he sharply said, "You think you're the _horniest_ person here?" he asked

 _Oh no…_ Misaki cried mentally.

Tasaki immediately pointed towards Misaki and said," My mother is the _horniest_ person EVER! Don't shout this much, because if she gets _horny_ , she would _screw_ you so hard that you'd remember it for the rest of your life!" he said puffing out his chest. "Hmph! Even Daddy fears when Mommy gets _horny!_ She just _screws_ him _so hard_ that he doesn't make her _horny_ for a month!"

Misaki could have died of the embarrassment there. _There is no escape…_ She mentally cried. Her face grew redder when she heard Suzuna cracking a joke on this _horny_ thing.

But the worst victim was the old lady. She felt as if her soul flew out of her body. She stood there, as if lifeless, with completely red face, gaping with a mouth wide open, no words forming out of her mouth. Takumi was sweating profusely while poor Tasaki was all confused at all this. However, he could tell that the old lady was upset. Thinking of ways to control the situation and make the old lady happy again, he thought hard the ways her parents made each other smile. He got an idea ( _and that's where things went wrong…)_

He went round the old lady, and _hit her hard_ on her… _backside_.

"There Miss!" he chirped," Smile now! Mommy always smiles when Daddy does this."

The old lady _dropped_ on the floor at that, breathing heavily. She felt as if her face would melt. Tora was snorting ridiculously at that and got hit _hard_ by Chiyo for being insensitive, while Hinata and Suzuna now thought how would Tasaki _ever_ get a school like that. Misaki and Takumi were white as if they saw a ghost.

"Secretary!...SECRETARY!" she panted. The secretary arrived hastily.

"Please request the parents to go home today…We will be having no interviews today…" she said as she struggled to get up and slowly crept away in her office to die of shame.

To say the least, Tasaki's school admission were heavily delayed due to that incident (But he got admission in the same school afterwards when Misaki personally went for the interview _alone_ )

-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x—x-x-xx-x—xx-x—x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx

So, did you guys enjoy this? Rate and Review ^_^ Cheers~

A/N- I might not be able to update so quick now, since my college kis starting from tomorrow. Do wish me luck guys!

Justabitofdemon : Hmm…its actually hard for me. I get really sad on character deaths :-( . But I will try to come up with something for you, though :-).

Guest (chapter 2) "pls write more chapters like this...its hilarious" –Thanks a lot dear! Reviews like this are a nice source of motivation!

Seirra – THANKS A TON! Its like you read my mind (Girls _are_ mind readers XD)….your review answered on the points I was really insecure about. Thanks a lot! BTW, do you have a account? I would love to drop you a PM or two!

Guest-"Please do Takumi x Misaki one shots more I don't ship tora x Misaki but then again the majority of readers do ship them so just one reader won't matter but if you can then please keep writing Takumi x Misaki one shots."

-Thanks a lot dear for your review. I _do_ feel you, even I like Misaki x Takumi. Whats more! Even the girl who requested this oneshot admitted that she loved Misaki x Takumi, but Tora x Misaki was on #2 for her and she wanted a one shot on that.

And let me tell you, _every_ reader matters for me. You can see that in this one shot, because I combined two of my Takumi x Misaki one shots and further modified the stuff to make the requested oneshot (of Tora x Misaki) a memorable one. TBH, I think I should be completely transparent to my readers. Although no hard and fast rules apply, I have the following preference order-

Game breaking one shot ideas of mine (~ every fifth or tenth chapter I will post. Thse are different from other oneshots and I am working on one) Requests by people who answer question and used points My usual one shot ideas Any other request.

Please note that number of people requesting same stuff &etc other conditions do matter. Point is, even1 reader's request is considered and implemented quickly, if possible.

LisaXShun- Thanks for all your motivation and suggestions for this oneshot. Honestly, I suck at romance, and it is an honor to have you like my oneshot :-).

Guest-"Oh you have a nice sense of humor and I'm laughing very much. It's the type of humor of double meaning."

Thanks dear. I will try to keep up to your expectations ~

-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-xx—x-xx-x-x-

QUESTIONS- No questions this time as I am busy with all the previously submitted ones, my game breaking one shot and a hectic future life. Also the marking scheme is under consideration to be abolished, so this time (or a few more times) questions may not be given. However, a higher preference would still be given to readers PMing me or helping me with one shot or providing significantly good and helpful feedback.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-xx—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—xx-

Did you know?

\- My idea of oneshot was just to skim through the *night* part and come to school. But as I wrote, I found my habit of just describing and stretching tings too much that the 8night* part (which I had to skim through in ~500words) became so long as 2500 and was able to stand separately as an independent oneshot. HOWEVER, it was later argued and collectively decided (by me and a few of my handful trusted people) that since the "School" portion depended heavily on "night" portion and that a future reader may skip the "night" one shot, jumping to the "school" oneshot (and not being able to enjoy that), both the oneshots were COMBINED AS BONUS.

-I got inspiration while listening to a sad romantic song

-I actually also favoured combing the oneshots as it would give game breaking one shot Chapter number-5. Just some feisty of mine.

-I thought suck at romance, but now having written this oneshot, I feel I suck at comedy too. XD

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x—xx-x—x-xx-x-x-x—x-x-x-xx—xx-x-x-x-x

Thanks to all of the readers again, I hope you people would continue to support me ^_^.


	5. Dafaq Misaki! Part-1

**TITLE** – Dafaq Misaki?! - **PART 1**

 **SUMMARY-** Imagine if our only innocent (and male) author of archive replaces Misaki for a day? And he has some _plans_ in store for everyone, _especially Takumi_? **#FACE-OFF #SENATE-CHRISTMAS AND NEW YEAR-CHALLENGE #TAKUMI-V/S-VIJJU #PART-1**

 **PAIRINGS-** Takumi/Misaki, some Hinata/Misaki, Vijju/Gaihla, General feels.

 **INSPIRATION** – Senate Christmas and New Year Challenge Topic.

 **GENRE-** Romance/Humour

 **RATINGS-** T++

 **BACKGROUND INFO (** **IMPORTANT)-** Please note, that I am introducing the characters of Vijju and Gaihla in usual Maid Sama world. I have not yet published the oneshot where I tell how they meet Takumi and Misaki, so let us skip over the "whys". Just know, **they both are magical beings, acting like their fairy godmother/fairy godfathers in this oneshot** (Cinderella anyone? :-P ). Vijju is assigned to Misaki while Gaihla to Takumi. They both (and Misaki's family) know about Vijju and Gaihla and etc.

 **AUTHORS NOTES-** I will continue writing in Maid Sama archive till next mid-term, i.e. until March. Meanwhile, I am also open to archive suggestions too, especially if you want a oneshot in another archive.

Also, PS, when I use Misaki in those climax/action scenes, it should be obvious that its Vijju disguised as Misaki. Real Misaki is used only at beginning and ending. You'll understand when you read.

I, however, have alternatively used Vijju and Misaki to constantly remind that its Vijju disguised as Misaki. Don't get confused!

 **TERMINOLOGY-**

 **1) ONII-CHAN-** Brother in Japanese.

-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Misaki yawned for the umpteenth time as she looked at the pile of note-books beside her on the desk. Exams were around the corner, half of the syllabus was still _untouched_ and teachers were mercilessly giving homework.

"Must…start…Physics…now…." Misaki muttered tiredly as she closed her (1.732 kg) Maths textbook shut, her soul crumbling under the weight of intense academics.

She looked at the clock.

" _Four hours more…then school._ " She sang in a zombie tone. It would be no exaggeration if one said she was looking like one. There were _clear dark circles_ under her drowsy eyes as her "thick" like stick body turned to pick up the Physics textbook from the shelf.

 _May the force be with her!_

She had just opened the book when there was a flash and a Mini-Vijju now standing on her table.

"Yo." He said as he turned to look at her…only to see two gleaming, _dark_ eyes staring blankly at him

"EEEP! GHOST!" he shouted as he threw a frosty blue ball towards the ghostly figure.

Misaki barely ducked and dodged the ball, avoiding the fate of frozen. The ball bounced up, down, at the corner of the ceiling, and then struck right at Misaki's assignments, freezing them in _cold, hard ice._

The glare at Vijju darkened.

"M-M-My A-ss-ssignm-ments," Misaki bubbled with anger.

Sweating profusely under her glare, Vijju decided _being diplomatic_ is best.

"You just wait while I-I" he said as he struggled to remember the fire spell, "Yeah! I defrost it."

He then held his hands towards the frozen assignments as they started to glow red and soon a small chain of fire came out of them, melting the ice…

…and burning the papers in the process.

He hesitantly looked towards the demonic Misaki.

"W-Well.." He said fidgeting nervously, "Theres still another solution."

Misaki's silent but deadly glare commanded him to answer.

"We can always…uh.." he struggled to speak under her intimidating look, "We can always… _redo_ it… _right…_?"

Misaki slumped on her chair further. She was too tired to be even angry. (Not to mention our Vijju is irresistibly cute and innocent.)

"I…My assignments…School…Exams…" she started muttering all her woes senselessly. And since our Vijju was smart as well, he immediately got a vague idea that she was suffering from the most common illness among the teens, the one which haunted every third teen in this world-

"Academics…" He understandingly shook his head." Well if that's the case," he lit up as he thought of a solution, "All she needs is a day off!"

His eyes then fell on the pile of textbooks and notes and assignments. He sweat-dropped at that.

"Who will do the schoolwork then….?" He thought and then sighed. "Sometimes I think I am spoiling this lady…" he looked at her," But since I am too caring, I will replace her for a day." He shrugged.

All he needed to do was now to cast a spell to keep her peacefully sleeping and invisible till school gets over. And it was easy.

"Well," Vijju said as he looked in mirror, trying to recount every feature of Misaki, "I wonder if she looked like…" he said as he clicked his fingers, casting a transformation spell and turning into Misaki, "..this."

He clapped his hands.

"Purrrfect!" he exclaimed as he jumped on the bed and switched off the lights.

"Tomorrow is going to be _fun_."

-x-x—xx—x-x-xx-x—x-xx—x-x-x-x-x—

Vijju woke up early next morning, brushed his teeth and had a bath (in his boy form, I might add!). And then, he went on to plan the most _crucial_ part of the plan.

"How to pretend to be a girl…" He muttered as he looked at his reflection, in Misaki form, and looked for errors which may blow his cover.

"So…what do girls do?" He wondered. But he was a straight guy, so he didn't know. But he had _contacts_ with the _most-wise_ being on Earth-

"Oh Google!" He chirped as he opened the laptop.

After almost an hour of pure boredom and torture, Vijju still had no idea about how girls are like. The only things that came to light were that girls were beings with inflated chest and wear make-ups.

And those problems were easy to fix as well.

He first took the makeup powder hidden under Misaki's drawer, and applied some (okay..actually a lot) of powder on his cheeks. And then he struggled applying lipstick. He looked himself in mirror-

Snow white cheeks and bloody red lips. He could had got a role of ghost in some horror show with that. That was _kind of_ off because every girl did makeup and not all looked _that bad_.

He also had no idea what that black pencil colour thing was used for either.

This _would have_ been a problem had Vijju not remembered that some particular red-haired fairy had a kit of _magical_ make-up which would do stuff on its own.

"Time for school." Vijju said as he clicked his fingers, making the (now almost empty) magical make-up set disappear.

-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—

Sakura and Shizuko were calmly chatting at the school gates when they first saw the unbelievable. They saw Misaki coming in _high heels, mini-skirt_ and _fashionable black glasses_ on her head. They could also _smell_ the powder she applied on her face. They were horrified as they saw her _attractive_ red lips, (enhanced further by the lipstick), the _perfect_ eyeliners, slight pinkish eyelids and what not! Sakura could swear she felt Misaki's face _shining light_ to her eyes. But more importantly, they felt their eyeballs falling out of sockets on seeing her _over-inflated, big, bouncy chest._

"Wh-What are those…." Shizuko whispered to Sakura as she trembled and pointed at Misaki's sudden-huge breasts.

"A-Are they… _breasts_?" Sakura asked in disbelief (as she eyed her chest from corner of her eye and made a sad comparison."

"More importantly…" Shizuko said adjusting her glasses, "Are they _really_ _hers?_ "

Their conversation was abruptly ended as Vijju (disguised as Misaki) jumped in front of them.

"Hey girls!" they saw Misaki greeting them in an _over cheery_ tone.

"H-Hey Misaki…" Sakura and Shizuko nervously said, their eyes strictly glued to her _inflated_ chest bouncing and heaving up and down even when she was still.

"Girrrllllsss!" Misaki sang, "You both seem lost today."

Overwhelmed by fear of getting caught, Sakura and Shizuko instinctively changed the topic.

"You're looking…quite…pretty today." Shizuko remarked, "Nice makeup…"

"MAKEUP? WHAT MAKEUP?" Vijju immediately exclaimed, "Its a 100% _natural_ look."

"E-Even that red lipstick and powder Misaki?" Sakura hesitantly asked.

"Oh _those!"_ Vijju clapped his hand. "They are _natural_. You must have not noticed those before. Ho-ho-ho-ho." He said as he shook his head, making strands of his _soft, silky, black_ hair fall on and tickle their face, and overwhelm them with smell of the magical shampoo.

"Your hair…" Sakura gasped as she held a strand of it in her fingers, "Its so smooth and …OH MY GOD!" She said as she bear-hugged Misaki. "HOW?" She asked.

"Oh _that"_ Vijju smugly said, "Its because of my conditioner is _magical._ " He winked at her.

Sakura couldn't understand why she blushed when Misaki winked at her, but she felt that she'd be beet red if the conversation continues. Thankfully, she was saved by Shizuko when she asked-

"And Misaki…what happened to your…ummh…you know…" Shizuko coughed uncomfortably.

"To my _what_?" Vijju asked, pretending to be genuinely confused. He was loving their hilarious reactions.

"Your…you know…" Shizuko fidgeted uncomfortably.

"I know _what?_ " Misaki asked wriggling her eyebrows.

"YOUR CHEST DAMNIT!" Shizuko burst out, and immediately regretted it. She put her hands on her mouth as she turned tomato red. "I-I mean th-that-"

"Oh! my _breasts_?" Misaki said as she patted Shizuko," Ha-Ha. I don't understand _why_ you were this hesitant in asking this." She smiled cheerfully making Shizuko gasp in wonder.

"I mean," Vijju continued, "Boys talk about their abs and stuff all the time, so why not girls?" He smugly smiled at the poor girl.

"Yeah…but its kind of…different when its.-"

"Oh dear!" Vijju interrupted Shizuko, "You can talk to me about my chest, your chest, her chest" Misaki said as she pointed to Sakura, "or rather _anything freely!"_ Misaki laughed, "We are _friends, right?_ " She asked.

"Y-Yes we are…" Shizuko said as she felt fuzzy on seeing that smile.

"And well, regarding your question, " Misaki said, "Its just a _small_ gift of puberty."

Shizuko and Sakura sweat-dropped at that.

"Overnight…?" Shizuko asked.

"Ya cause…well…they weren't _this_ big yesterday," Sakura said as her eye got stuck again on those jumbo-sized jewels-of-womanhood.

"How do _you_ know my size _so well_?" Misaki narrowed her eyes at Sakura, " _Were you checking me out yesterday?"_

"NO!"Sakura burst out and realized that Misaki caught her in a _really_ bad position in the argument. "I mean, that…well…" Sakura nervously fidgeted her fingers as her face reddened.

"Ho-Ho-Ho-Ho." Misaki laughed, "I told ya, we can talk _freely._ " She gave a smug smile to Sakura. "They grew while I was on the way to school."

"WHAAAAT!" Sakura and Shizuko screamed. Why did it never happen with them?

Misaki then sighed and suddenly seemed considerably sad and depressed.

"You know…" Misaki sighed," The world is so much full of sorrow and sadness!"

"Uh-Huh…" Shizuko uttered, completely confused. She was not able to get how Misaki's chest and sadness in world were related at ALL.

"It breaks my heart SO MUCH!" Misaki said in a sorrowful tone as she put her hand around her heart (or pressed her chest, as minutely observed by a continuously reddening Sakura.)

"My heart is heavy with all the sorrow in this world!" Misaki said, "And since my heart is heavy, my chest is also heavy." She sighed.

Shizuko and Sakura were both bonked out of their sense by the bizarre logic. If breasts started to grow in 15minutes due to sadness, theirs' would have…

…They sighed in discontent.

Suddenly Sakura saw one of the rowdy boys entering the school with a severe violation to uniform.

"Misaki!" Sakura exclaimed as she signalled towards the boy "Look! He is coming to school wearing shorts!"

Shizuko looked at Misaki's mini-skirt and mentally face-palmed. It was certainly not the _best_ dress code to rebuke somebody for wearing shorts.

"I don't think Prez should be doing her duties today…" Shizuko reluctantly said.

"Why not?" Misaki exclaimed. "Just looked at this!" She said as she _hopped_ to the school gates.

The clueless guy entered the gates and was immediately interrupted by a _whistle._

" _Hey! Hey!"_ Vijju said as he smugly smiled, "Look whose here!"

"I've got no time for your ranting, Prez. So better poke your nose somewhere els-" He was unable to say further because he looked at Prez _winking_ at him. And he swore, she was looking _unusually gorgeous_.

Misaki rested her back on the wall as he chest heaved up and down (as minutely observed by the drooling guy) and with an uncharacteristic sweet voice, she said "I wonder how I never noticed you _before"_ She gave a flying kiss.

(Sakura swore her eyes fell off on seeing that while Shizuko's spectacles cracked at the scene.)

The guy's heart was immediately pierced by Cupid's arrow as blood rushed to both, his face in upper part and his _lower regions._

"W-Well, b-but honestly. I d-did noticed you..ALOT…when I first saw you…" He timidly admitted, blushing.

"Oh! Really!" Misaki exclaimed pressed her hands on her chest (squeezing it and agonizing the poor guy). Then, her eyes went down to his leg and leg-hair and she made a disgusted face.

"Oh well, See you later" She said rolling her eyes.

"WAIT!" The guy chased behind, "Is something wrong? Am I smelling? I swear I showered yesterday!"

"No…" Misaki said as she stopped and turned to him, "Its just that…" She said as she put an arm around his neck, "I think you look sexy in full pants. The school ones, in particular" She whispered at his neck and pushed him away.

"I-I-I will just go and wear them!" The boy said with resolution in his voice.

"Really?" Misaki clapped her hands.

"Yes! Anything for you!" He then winked at her.

"Oh! Thank you _**Onii-chan!**_ " Misaki said and turned, shattering the boy's heart just like Shizuko and Sakura's sanity.

"That's…That's…" Sakura was so _unable_ to find a word.

"Savage….and cruel." Shizuko completed her sentence.

Vijju smirked at the boy's reaction. His seduction game was _immortal_. And very much _fun_.

"Saw that?" Misaki winked at the girl duo, who found themselves speechless. There was something _really_ wrong with their Prez today.

"Hey Prez!" Takumi's voice sounded from behind, making Vijju panic for a moment. He completely forgot about him (because hes not used to having perverted aliens asking him the colour of his underwear every now and then!)

Dealing with Takumi's sexual harassment was _not_ easy. And he couldn't tell Takumi that hes not Misaki either. Because if Takumi hears it, somehow or other, Gaihla will get to know too, or even worse, that perverted alien will blackmail him to death by constantly demanding to know about Misaki and her…stuff.

Vijju sighed. And smugly smiled the next moment. He knew how to give _tit for tat._

 _Well, if this pervert decides to put his hands under my skirt today,_ Vijju smirked, _then he'd be too traumatized for his entire life to repeat it again._ He giggled.

Boy! This was going to be fun!

-x—xx-x-x—xx-x-x-x-x-x-

 **AUTHOR NOTE-** Its first part of this oneshot. Actually, original oneshot is over 10k, as it was a game breaking oneshot written for Senate's challenge. However, I finally came to conclusion and posting 10k worded oneshots isn't actually worth it. Many of my readers expressed their opinions and also their problems and time constraints in reading long oneshots in one sitting. Hence, this oneshot is divided into many parts, roughly 2k-3k worded each.

Please note, the next part is not necessarily posted just after it. I may take the liberty of delaying other part(s) for hours, days or weeks if I feel that they need some literary fixing. So be patient. However, do let me know if/when you eagerly want the next parts because else I might start working on another idea.

Also, with New Year, there is a major change in many things. I will slowly reveal it with time. But for now, the one you guys should know is that **OLD READERS ARE AND WILL BE GIVEN GREATER WEIGHTAGE.** Because honestly these guys deserve every piece of affection and gratitude I could shower on them for sticking with me!

And with this, I end the first oneshot of this tenure.

-x-x-x-x-x

 **QUESTIONS-**

 **EXPLAIN THE FOLLOWING-**

 **1.** Vijju sighed. And smugly smiled the next moment. He knew how to give _**tit for tat.**_

 **2.** she closed her **(1.732 kg)** Maths textbook

 **3.** So…what do girls do?" He wondered. **But he was a straight guy, so he didn't know**. But he had _contacts_ with the _**most-wise**_ **being** on Earth-

 **4.** "And Misaki…what happened to your…ummh…you know…" Shizuk coughed uncomfortably.

"To my _**what**_ **?"** Vijju asked, pretending to be genuinely confused. He was loving their hilarious reactions.

"Your…you know…" Shizuko fidgeted uncomfortably.

"I **know** _ **what?**_ **"** Misaki asked wriggling her eyebrows.

 **5.** _Well, if this pervert decides to put his hands under my skirt today,_ Vijju smirked, _then he'd be too traumatized for his entire life to repeat it again._ He giggled.

 **6.** _May the_ _ **force**_ _be with her!_

 **7.** Misaki barely ducked and dodged the ball, avoiding the fate of **frozen**

 **8** "I…My assignments…School…Exams…" she started muttering all her woes senselessly. And since our Vijju was smart as well, he immediately got a vague idea that she was suffering from the most common illness among the **teens, the one which haunted every third teen in this world** -

"Academics…" He understandingly shook his head.

 **9.** "Wh-What are those…." Shizuko whispered to Sakura as she trembled and pointed at Misaki's sudden huge breasts.

"A-Are they… _breasts_?" Sakura asked in disbelief (as she eyed her chest from corner of her eye and made a sad comparison."

"More importantly…" Shizuko said adjusting her glasses, " **Are they** _ **hers**_ _?_ "

 **10.** Your hair…" Sakura gasped as she held a strand of it in her fingers, "Its so smooth and …OH MY GOD!" She said as she bear-hugged Misaki. "HOW?" She asked.

"Oh _that"_ Vijju smugly said, " **Its because of my conditioner is** _ **magical**_ _._ " He winked at her.

-x-x-x—x-x-x-x

 **ANSWERS (DON'T LOOK BEFORE YOU ANSWERED YOURSELF!)**

 **PLEASE NOTE-** They are not the **ONLY** answers but my version of answers. In case you've got a different interpretation, I would love to hear it!

 **1.** It's a hint. Rest left to reader as an exercise.

2\. She closed her root 3 kg Math textbook. I poor and mathematical pun at the math textbook being root(3) kg XD. (Recall that 1.732 is square root of 3)

3\. Vijju was clueless as fuck about girls. So he decided to contact the wisest being on Earth, which was Google. Shows that he is clueless as fuck about technology too. Suits him, magical beings don't have supercomputers. :3

4\. Just Vijju pulling Shizuko's legs and enjoying her being uncomfortable in mentioning the word "breasts".

. Left as an exercise to reader.

6\. May the force be with her! Newton's Law of Motion and Force are most haunting chapters of Physics. Double meaning in word Force being Divine assistance and chapter of textbook being kind on her.

7\. Another Poor Joke with reference to Frozen. In it, Elsa's sister was frozen to ice in the end.

8\. This is a well-hidden double meaning. Vijju remarks that the ghost/ illness of academics haunts only one-third of kids on Earth. Even if academics doesn't haunt all of the kids who are receiving education, it's a reference to illiteracy and inaccessible education to many people. One of the interpretation is that the other 2/3rd population has no access to the "illness" of education.

 **9\. This one is easy**

 **10.** Some red-headed fairy is going to find herself out of cosmetics I guess. Well, Ooops :-P


	6. Evanescent:A-9 Illusion-Delusion-Part C

**TITLE-** Evanescence: A – 9. Illusion-Delusion– Part C- Hello?

 **SUMMARY-** ""Hmm…" she went on musing again. "Tasaki's not back yet…so you cant talk to him. You must be feeling lonely, right?"

"Well, Mr. Korama, Misaki Ayuzawa is at your service." She looked at it. "Cheer up now! I am giving you someone to talk too."

 **GENRE-** Hurt and Little Comfort in sad, suffocating atmosphere.

 **PAIRINGS -** Same as Evanescent.

 **RATINGS-** K+

 **COMPLEXITY- MILDLY COMPLEX (QUADRATIC)**

 **PRE-REQUISITES –** The following oneshots **MUST** be read before reading this one-

1\. Evanescent.

2\. No Girl Oneshot.

3\. A Lavish Night

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE-** Yes, its an excerpt (or a scene) from 9th part of my game breaking oneshot "Evanescent: The Complete Story". Yes, ninth. I will post parts 1-8 later. Wait…did I post them before? Or did I post something which might make up the first eight, happy parts? IDK. Cause **that** is for **you** to decide. :-)

Cookies to anyone who is able to guess what I am upto by doing this.

* * *

" _Hello."_

Misaki said as she picked up _Korama,_ Tasaki's favourite teddy-bear.

Receiving no reply, she glanced at the study desk. His dusty textbook was lying dead open. Misaki puts up a weak smile. It reminded her of his kindergarten days. Gosh! She remembered her legs would sometimes ache because she had to walk multiple times a day from home to his school. One to drop him, another an hour later to see if he is okay, another to give him lunch, and another…

She smiled at the memory as she glanced at her aching legs. Time passed away, responsibilities changed, some went away _forever_ , but the aching in her legs didn't. She laughed a little when a sudden thought occurred to her.

 _Earlier they ached because of the long travelling on foot…Now they ache as if they are crying…longing for that walk again._

Her ears felt yearning to hear those school bells again…her hands yearning to pick up those two little angels as they ran to her.

 _"They can't be children always Misaki!" she heard Takumi's voice in her mind. She remembered his saying very well. **Too well**._

And with that her train of thoughts shifted on how at that time she felt tired. As if she'd give anything for a minute's rest. But at that time, life demanded her to take her responsibilities. And now when she was willing to do it, life pushed her away saying her time was over.

Life was ironical after all. To the fair, its unfair. To the unfair…its more unfair. But its fair to some at the same time.

She smiled and shook her head. Philosophy was better left to Takumi.

Ah! Takumi! Her lovely husband.

"Hmm…" Misaki mused. Takumi _was_ lovely… but nothing was lovelier than her son. She remembered when he was small…

* * *

 _Misaki tried to see what little she could through the slightly opened door of Tasaki's room. All she could she was little Tasaki standing on chair of his desk, as he put some item and wrapped it in a piece of shiny paper._

" _Mommy will like it best!" Tasaki said held the birthday gift high in pride, perhaps to see it one more time…_

 _Misaki then saw it from the dim lights. A glassy figure of a woman who was holding a big, beautiful red heart in front._

" _The one I love the most is Mommy!" He giggled childishly as he tried to pack the glassware once more. "Mommy loves us all soo much. I think she has a heart bigger than this one. " He then pouted rather cutely, "But I am small…."_

 _His pouted face now saddened a bit while Misaki smiled, "I am small and so couldn't get a bigger heart…" He then looks at the clock, "But soon I will grow up. Then I will get Mommy the biggest heart I could and show her I love her more than daddy!"_

 _Misaki had to shut the door because she couldn't control anything. Neither her giggle, nor her smiles or the boy's jealousy. Her heart felt warm. She was glad. And proud to be his mother._

" _Goodnight, Son." She whispered as she looked towards the door and went to her bedroom._

* * *

She smiled.

She then looked back at the stuffed bear. Tasaki loved it so much, he'd sleep hugging it _even_ after his twenty second birthday. She remembered how Mikumi once ran to her in kitchen, giggling all the way like a kid given candy. And Misaki couldn't stop giggling too, when she heard that Tasaki still sleeps with his bear.

She remembered Tasaki was so embarrassed by it when Chiroa giggled on hearing this…so much that he threw the bear into a shelf and promised to never to open it again…

…but Misaki saw him sleeping with it again that night. Perhaps he felt bad for behaving like that with the bear?

It was her son after all…Tasaki Ayuzawa Walker. There had to be something Ayuzawa-ish in him.

Thunder resounded. Misaki saw black clouds in sky from the window. For some reason, she did not like it. No! She _absolutely loathed_ it. She remembered loving rain before…but something changed that. She remembered loving thunder and the way Tasaki would timidly come at her bedroom door asking if he could sleep with her. But...She hates thunder now. Something changed that too. She couldn't pin-point it…but it changed her. She now loathed rain, thunder, storms and…winter.

Her eyes gazed at the golden fur of the bear. The bears face felt as if he was frowning.

"Don't tell me!" She started talking to the bear, "Tasaki forgot you _too?"_

"I understand why you're this sad. He is getting a bit forgetful these days." She smiled, "I will ask him to be more careful."

"Look! His book is dusty…and his room is messy as if he had not cleaned it for years…" Misaki said as she looked around the messy room with a frown. There was even a chair thrown in a corner.

"How can he get so forgetful?" She wondered and looked at her worn-out face's reflection in bear's eyes. The bear's face felt as if saying something. Her mouth trembled when she got the possible meaning…

 _So forgetful to forget even you…_

Misaki felt a sharp, anxious feeling in her chest.

"That's not the kindest of you now!" She glared at him. But she felt weak against it.

 _Glaring was all she could do…glaring is what anyone can do when…when he has nothing to say._

"I know you're just mad at him for ignoring you like me!" She tried to cheer up the suffocating atmosphere.

"Don't lie! You loved him like I did." She smiled as she caressed the fur at his head, as if cooing the grumpy bear to talk..

"Hmm…" she went on musing again. "Tasaki's not back yet…so you cant talk to him. You must be feeling lonely, right?"

"Well, Mr. Korama, Misaki Ayuzawa is at your service." She looked at it. "Cheer up now! I am giving you someone to talk too."

The room was filled with eerie silence after that.

Takumi was standing at the door, and watching it uncomfortably. Misaki was behaving like _that_ … _again…as if…as if…_

 _As if nobody told her that her son won't return anytime soon._

 _As if nobody told her that her son stopped caring._

 _As if nobody told her that her son…stopped breathing._

Takumi shut his eyes as they grew watery. He tried to be calm. Calm.. _as if.._

 _As if nobody told **him** that the last time he picked up his son was not in his childhood….but at his funeral._

He looked at her reflection in the cracked, broken mirror.

 _The mirror will be fixed…but when will she?_

"Tell! Are you so stubborn that you won't talk even a _little_ to me?"

"MISAKI AWYUZAWA!"

Misaki turned with surprise.

"Oh Takumi!" Misaki sighed with relief, "You almost scared me!" She glared angrily at him. "Want me to die of some heart attack at this ag-"

Takumi rushed and covered her mouth before she could complete her speech. It was when his hand trembled, that Misaki realize her mistake.

Takumi slowly removed his hand.

"I am…sorry." She said.

"Misaki…lets go to sleep-"

"Tasaki hasn't arrived yet!" She instantly answered back, and then looked down. "Not even Mikumi…"

It was Takumi's turn to look down now.

"You go and sleep Takumi…I will wait a little more."

"Misaki…"

"He'd be hungry when he comes. Did we save something for him and Mikumi when they arrive?" Misaki asked, "I think we ate everything! Oh God Takumi! How can we be so careless? We didn't save our children any food!" She said, alarmed.

"I will go and make them something!" She said as she got up the bed and was rushing out of the room… when Takumi caught her wrist and pulled her back.

"They aren't coming today Misaki…" Takumi lightly said. As lightly as he could without making his trembling voice felt.

"Huh?" Misaki's face suddenly lost all of its energy., "Oh!"

"Yes Misaki." He said again, firmer than before.

"Then are they coming tomorrow?"

"No."

"Day After-"

"No!"

"Next week…"

Takumi shook his head.

"THEN NEXT MONTH?" Misaki asked furiously.

"No…" Takumi looked away.

"Next Year?" She weakly asked, her voice breaking.

"No-"

"THEN WHEN TAKUMI!" She grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "THEN WHEN?"

" **NEVER MISAKI!"** Takumi shouted.

The room was filled with an eerie silence again…

"Miskai..you just go to sleep. We will talk tomorrow.."

"HAHAHAHAHA"

Misaki's sudden laughter made it hard for Takumi to control his tears.

"Now I know! Now I know!" She chirped. "Its _that_ dream again!"

Takumi sighed.

"I don't know why I am having this dream everyday." She said in a thoughtful voice, "Where my _lovely_ husband says my _lovely_ kids are no more."

She then looked at him and gave him a mocking look.

"Hmph! I know _my_ Takumi very well!" She said, "I know that this is a dream. I will wake up in morning… _my Takumi_ would be beside me…smiling in his sleep." She dreamily said.

"And when I will tell him about this dream, he'd pull me to his bare chest saying not to worry. And he'd kiss my fore head then…and…"

Takumi fisted his hands and turned away as a stream of tear flew from his eyes. He wished it so much…but…

" _Soon I will wake up from this terrible dream!"_ Misaki said.

"You never slept Misaki…" Takumi said, facing the wall. He couldn't face her. He couldn't face the reality himself. He couldn't justify him making her face the reality either. But he couldn't face the sight of forever anxiously waiting Misaki.

 _Wall was all he could face…_

"Don't try to teach me!" She rudely scolded him as she stepped back from him, "Its just like fixing what isn't broke-OW"

Misaki jumped on one foot as she held her other bleeding toe. Takumi rushed to her, and made her sit on bed. He pulled out the _crimson red broken glass_ and held it out to Misaki.

Misaki looked at the glassware in fear…and then hesitated before she looked where pierced her toe.

 _There was a big, broken, red heart…lying shattered on the floor._

 _Not as shattered as her though…_

Another vision came to Misaki's mind.

* * *

 _5:28 P.M._

 _Misaki stormed into the room._

" _HOW COULD HE!" She screamed. "HOW DARE HE!"_

 _She picked up and threw the chair in the corner._

" _HOW…COULD…HE.." Misaki screamed panting heavily. She looked at the neat bookshelf. She picked one of the books and angrily threw them on the table. It motionlessly lay there...open._

" _But…_ _ **why**_ _did he…" She fell on the bed, "_ _ **why**_ _did he leave me alone for my entire life?"_

 _Her eyes fell on the big heart glassware. She still remembered. She remembered it too well…_

 _She imagined that night when little Tasaki was wrapping it up._

' _I will show that I love Mommy more than Daddy'_

 _She furiously stood up and grabbed the glassware again._

" _IS THIS HOW YOU SHOW LOVE TO YOUR MOTHER?" She screamed at the lifeless article. "BY…BY…MAKING IT IMPOSSIBLE FOR HER TO SEE YOU AGAIN?"_

 _She gripped it tightly._

" _IF THAT'S YOUR LOVE," She loudly shouted, "THEN I DON'T WANT TO SEE FACE OF SUCH A SON EVER!"_

 _She held the glassware high and threw it at the floor, shattering it._

 _The poor big heart was now shattered…_

 _More shattered than the glassware…_

" _I WILL HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU FROM NOW ON!" She self-declared as she stormed out of the room._

* * *

 _6:10 P.M._

" _Please…Tasaki…Please…I beg you." Misaki sobbed again as she knelt down at the photo-frame. "Please return to Mommy again. Please?"_

 _Her tears began to flow like water in a dam._

" _I was too naïve son! W-Wont you fo-forgive your mother? Wont you forgive even one mistake of hers?" She wept._

" _I-I…" She looked at the smiling Tasaki's photo with resolution, "I will be waiting for you…" She said as she exited the room._

* * *

Fresh tears fell on "Mr Korama."

 _Now she knew…she was not sleeping._

He was wet _again_. She gripped it tightly. He was the only lie…only distraction for her to hide.

 _It was all that was left of his son…of her happy son._

"Lets go to sleep, Takumi." Misaki apathetically said as she got up the bed and then out of the room. Takumi emotionlessly followed.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE-** Liked it?

Well, its 9th part. When one of you gets what I am upto, you people will know why its ninth. Don't worry, I will still publish new, fresh first eight parts…If I stay in the archive that long, that is. (College, everyone knows. Haha)

This was mildly complex. You wont see much difference until you read the Q/A section.

From now on, things will get complex. Twisty. Complicated. Interesting? IDK. That…is for **you** to decide.

* * *

 **QUESTIONS-**

 **EXPLAIN THE FOLLOWING-**

 **1.** Time passed away, responsibilities changed, some went away _forever_ , but her aching in legs didn't.

 **2.** " _Soon I will wake up from this terrible dream!"_ Misaki said.

 **3.** Thunder resounded. Misaki saw black clouds in sky from the window. For some reason, she did not like it. No! She _absolutely loathed_ it. She remembered loving rain before…but something changed that. She remembered loving thunder and the way Tasaki would timidly come at her bedroom door asking if he could sleep with her. But...She hates thunder now. Something changed that too. She couldn't pin-point it…but it changed her. She now loathed rain, thunder, storms and…winter.

 **4.** "Tell! Are you so stubborn that you won't talk even a _little_ to me?"

"MISAKI AWYUZAWA!"

Misaki turned with surprise.

 **5.** "Yes Misaki." He said again, firmer than before.

"Then are they coming tomorrow?"

"No."

"Day After-"

"No!"

"Next week…"

 **6.** _She held the glassware high and threw it at the floor, shattering it._

 _The poor big heart was now shattered…_

 **7.** Misaki looked at the glassware in fear…and then hesitated before she looked where pierced her toe.

 _There was a big, broken, red heart…lying shattered on the floor._

 _Not as shattered as her though…_

 **8.** He looked at her reflection in the cracked, broken mirror.

 _The mirror will be fixed…but when will she?_

 **9.** "Tasaki hasn't arrived yet!" She instantly answered back, and then looked down. "Not even Mikumi…" It was Takumi's turn to look down now.

 **10.** She remembered Tasaki was so embarrassed by it when Chiroa giggled on hearing this…so much that he threw the bear into a shelf and promised to never to open it again…

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x**

 **SAMPLE ANSWER-**

Since it has been suggested that answers are best provided in next oneshot, I wll strictly do so. However, a sample answer is given to show what I meant when I said that this oneshot is complex.

(Of course! I gave easy ones too in Q section. But there are harder ones too….)

 **Q1.** Time passed away, responsibilities changed, some went away _forever_ , but her aching in legs didn't.

(PS, the numbers in bracket [] are points/phrases for answer.

Eg- [4] denotes it's the 4th point and etc.

A '*' after the number means it's a major or important point.

Eg- [5*] means it's key point.)

 **Ans-** It has been long now. Long after Tasaki's schooling, his graduation, his _funeral_. [1].

Her responsibilities have also changed now. Earlier, she used to carry kids to school, fetch them home. Now…there are actually none. But the author says responsibilities "changed" and then "some went away forever". [1.5]

If we think for a while, her responsibilities changed a lot with respect to her kids. As a mother in childhood, as a friend in teen and as a mentor in college years… As the mother of deceased in, and sadly even after, his funeral.[2]

All the legitimate responsibilities are gone. But when they go, they left nothing to fill that void up.

She then smiles saying that every responsibility went away but her aching legs didn't.

 **( I know well what the readers are guessing. What so special? Shes old, there are many diseases. Lets see.)**

She says that her legs now long to walk. Perhaps she is keeping unhealthy. [3]

It might be the emotional turmoil. [4]

But let us remember that, **towards the end, the glass stubbed her toe (part of leg) [4 & 5*]**

Also, let us not forget that it was **NOT** a one time incident. [6*]

There is a clear indication that it was an incident which happened every now and then, if not daily. Her legs ache being stubbed and aching by a broken piece of heart. In a way, it signifies that **her broken heart is the reason for her pain**. **Since her aching in heart isn't going, her aching in legs is also constant.** [7 & 8]

Her constant uneasy, never-ending waiting for her dead son is the reason. [9]

It was an indication…a hint. That her sufferings are due to not moving on. Due to being stuck at the past. [10]

So, how many points were you able to grasp? The water is deeper than you think,

~Ohio!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x—x-


	7. Opening- Evanescent A&B

**TITLE-** Evanescent A &B-Opening.

 **SUMMARY-** It itself is an opening summary of the fic. Just like openings in anime. Well, why not for fanfics? :P

 **PRE-REQUISITE-** The oneshot " **EVANESCENT"** is a must-read. Also, please listen to the song "Night Changes" by One Direction. Without these two, you won't enjoy it at all.

 **INSTRUCTIONS-** The opening is based on the **tune** of song "Night Changes" of one direction. Hear it, and then read this oneshot. The first chorus, however, is skipped.

 **COMPLEXITY- LINEAR (** If you read it factually) / **CUBIC (Quite complex-** If you go in the inner/hidden meaning of the actions and speeches. **)**

* * *

Takumi watches the starry night from windows of the shopping complex.

 _Out there tonight, the night changes to something rare._

"Uh-hmm"

He looks towards the hesitant Misaki, who comes out of the changing room, wearing an expensive, silken white dress.

 _She is still hesitant wearing the candid dress._

Takumi moves towards her, gives a radiant smile as he puts his hands over her shoulder.

 _Everything that she never had, he now wants her to show off._

Paying the bill and without changing her clothes, he pulls her to the parking lot, to his car. Answering none of her questions, he drives the car fast.

 _Driving that fast, he sees her moonlit hair_

He smiles.

 _He's heading for something he will not forget_

Her amber gaze looks straight away as her mind is lost in thoughts of future. She sighs, and smiles as she catches Takumi looking at her.

 _Having no regrets is what they both really want…_

He stops the car at the beach. The sea is shining like diamonds with reflection of stars. They both get off the car and Misaki runs to the shore. She is breathless at the view.

Takumi smiles and follows her in slow, long steps. He makes her turn to him.

 _We're only getting older babe_

 _And I have been thinking about us lately…_

He kneels before her and searches his pocket. Misaki gasps. It was just what she thought…

He pulls out a wedding ring.

"Misaki Ayuzawa." He says as his emeralds stare into her ambers, " _Will you marry me?"_

 _In the clear night,_

 _Doubts were running in her head…_

 _And he was thinking,_

 _Will she love him despite his past and secrets_

 _Hearts were beating loud and neither could make them stop..._

Misaki sighs as she closes her eyes and thinks. Takumi gulps nervously, as his cheeks redden.

 _Time has moved too fast,_

 _And moon was lighting up her skin._

Misaki smiles and looks at him.

 _She has fallen for him, he doesn't even know it yet_

 _Having no regrets is all that they really want…_

" _Yes. I will."_ Misaki said, simple, clear and confident.

Takumi's eyes visibly widen as he takes a moment to register it. Misaki coughs to speak.

 _We're only getting older babe_

 _And I can't stop thinking about you lately._

 _I know that this may sound crazy,_

 _But I wish that the night never changes._

Takumi's face lightens up in a moment. He picks her up and spins in a circle. The silent night is filled with shouts and screams of joy as fireflies light up the beach.

For Takumi, it was better than a dream.

 _Everything that he ever dreamt of_

 _In his arms even when he wakes up._

He puts her down, and pulls her into a chaste kiss.

 _I wish night never changes,_

 _Just like you and me…_

* * *

Takumi sighs as he rocks back and forth in his chair.

 _Afraid of looking at night,_

 _Afraid that will change again into something red._

Misaki is in a dimly lit room. She sniffs as she opens a box of old memories. The next item was a black wedding suit and a white wedding gown. She picks them up...and then throws them away in anger.

 _She no longer likes any wedding dress,_

 _Reminds her of two angelic innocents she lost._

Takumi silently watches Misaki caressing the family photograph, and how her hand stops as she touches the faces of their children.

 _We have gotten older babe,_

 _But we aren't thinking about ourselves lately…_

 _It sometimes drove him crazy_

 _Just how fast the night changes…_

Tears stream down her cheeks as she remembers how they used to embrace her tightly when she felt alone. She looks at the wedding clothes she threw. She lifts up and hugs them.

 _Everything that they had dreamt of,_

 _Disappeared when eyes woke up._

Takumi sternly watches the portrait of Tasaki and Mikumi. However, his eyes betray him and they get misty. He looks at Misaki and shakes his head.

 _There was something he was afraid of,_

 _That although the night continuously changes_

Misaki looks back at him teary eyed. Their eyes meet for a moment…and then she looks away.

She digs the next item …to treasure and imprint the memories in her heart while Takumi shuts his eyes tightly and thinks how he can get back her lost smile.

 _Has it also changed…me and you?_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES-**

Well, its an opening. Not much of story.

Ya, you people must be thinking two things-

1) In evanescent, it was Takumi who was unable to move on. Although Misaki was also unable to do so, the oneshot focussed on Takumi. But here Misaki is the one who is shown lost in past.

To answer this, I will simply say, Evanescent was a small part of the big picture. You don't know the timeline, the circumstances and changes. Yup, theres aloooot more.

2) What was the sappy romantic setting in beginning? Well, it was taken from earlier chapters of Evanescent. IDK if I will post them sooner or later. It depends. Currently my sole focus is on publishing "Ships in the Night" and Completing "Dafaq Misaki"

-x-x-x—xx—xx-x

 **QUESTIONS-**

Although the full opening itself is a big question, I will post only 2-3 here. The questions and references in opening are seen only if reader disregards the practice of reading factually and reads with a constant "Why" in his mind. Like "Why does Misaki not like the dress" or "What could it mean?"

 **EXPLAIN THE FOLLOWING-**

 **1.** Misaki is in a dimly lit room. She sniffs as she opens a box of old memories. The next item was a black wedding suit and a white wedding gown. She throws them away in anger.

 _She no longer likes such a candid dress,_

 _Reminds her of two angelic innocents she lost._

 **2.** She digs the next item …to treasure and imprint the memories in her heart while Takumi shuts his eyes tightly and thinks how he can get back her lost smile.

 _Has it changed…me and you?_

 **3.** Takumi sighs as he rocks back and forth in his chair.

 _Afraid of looking at night,_

 _Afraid that will change again into something red._

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-**

 **ANSWERS- Will be given in next oneshot.**


	8. Beard Trouble

**TITLE-** Beard-Trouble.

 **SUMMARY-** Nothing much. Just Misaki having to shave Takumi's beard. *wink*

 **PAIRINGS-** Misaki/Takumi, Misaki/Takumi/Tasaki(4 year)/Mikumi(4 year)

 **GENRE-** Romance/Humour, Fanservice.

 **RATINGS –** T+++ (T.T.P.)

 **AUTHORS NOTE-** E- **B** -3-E.

 **PRE-REQUSITES-** An **eye for detail** and **imaginative mind** to image what the description is implying. Remembering the setting, appearances etc. will lead to thrice the fun than what factually reading would.

* * *

It all started with Takumi playing with the kids and ' _trying_ ' to make them sleep. His attempts were, of course, a complete failure given that they were his _own_ kids who have endless energy reservoirs in their tiny little bodies.

Presently, Takumi was sitting on the bed and pretending to be the 'monster' while Tasaki and Mikumi jumped and ran across the bed as prince and princess and tried to dodge the monster's attempt to catch them.

And as it is in every such game, there were baseless and unfair rules saying if Takumi got up, he'd lose and that if anyone got off the bed, he'd lose.

And the very Misaki, from whom the game was supposed to be kept hidden, was standing _ignored_ at the door as she face-palmed and grieved on how the bed she just made _minutes ago_ was _again_ in tatters.

"HAA!" Mikumi laughed as she dodged Takumi's attempt to grab her. "The monster can never catch the princess!" And with that, she laughed.

She was so busy laughing that she didn't notice when the said monster grabbed her and now was holding her tightly between his _strong_ arms.

"Oh no! Princess is in trouble!" Tasaki very cleverly concluded on his own.

And just like any other prince would do, he dived in straight to the 'monster' and started fisting Takumi's _strong_ arms.

(Misaki thought that her position wasn't _that_ bad as she drank on the sight of his muscular arms and craved back which was visible when his shirt got _slightly lifted_ )

Takumi smirked and gave a _challenging_ stare to his son, who doubled his fisting speed.

"There!" Takumi smirked as he caught his arm and pulled him in his embrace, beside a pissed off Mikumi. "All out!"

"Should have saved yourself first, _Prince_." Mikumi taunted. "I thought you were better than that."

"Ha! Atleast I didn't got out because I was _blind_ unlike some _yellow-haired princess_ " Tasaki said and struck his tongue out on that.

"SAYS THE PRINCE WHOSE PUNCHES JUST TICKLE THE MONSTER!"

"SAYS THE PRINCESS WHO CAN'T EVEN PUNCH THE MONSTER!"

Takumi chuckled at that.

"There! There!" He said as he patted their heads. "I played a game with you now. Its time to sleep!"

"But noohhoooooo!" Tasaki cried.

"More! I want to show this prince how strong a princess is!"

Takumi pretended to think for a moment. He then smiled as he bought his face closer to the kids, and their face lit up, their eyes burning with all the hope and happiness they will have when their father says a "yes" and plays another game.

.

.

.

"No." Takumi smirked. Short, Simple and Sadistic-as-fuck. His smirk widened when the kids stood up in his lap, their soft little hands clutching his night-shirt and their sweet voice _begging_ him to play another game.

"No! Its unfair!" Tasaki cried.

"Best of three is taken, by rules!" Mikumi said

"But I won 2 of the three matches. So, I win." Takumi said, enjoying being centre of attention of _everyone_ in his family.

"Best of 5!" Mikumi counter argued.

"No." Takumi smirked evilly.

The two kids clutched his shirt tighter and shook it, their eyes pleading.

Takumi closed his eyes and again pretended to think. He smirked because he already knew what he will ask.

He opened one eye and put his finger on his lips as if in deep thought.

"Hmm…." He hummed, "I think that if you both can get _Mommy_ to play, I will play another game."

His smirk grew when he felt Misaki stiffen at the door. The kids instantly looked at Misaki with their lit-up, expectant eyes.

"Mommy-"

"No." Misaki said. Simple, Short and Ruthless.

"But Mom!" Tasaki started to coo, but one fierce glare shut him up.

"Its past bed-time. You both should sleep now." She commanded her children.

She loved them, but she was not ready to _spoil_ them. Especially with their father working from his head to toe for that.

"Well, I guess that's it then!" Takumi said as if he himself was _extremely saddened_ at Misaki's cruel decision.

 _Nice job making their mother the villain, Takumi._ Misaki glared at him. He simply _winked_ at her, causing her to redden.

"So, Good Night sweethearts." He said as he brought their faces closer and affectionately started rubbing his cheek with their's…

…Only for the kids to shove him off the bed and run and hug Mommy.

"Ouch!" Mikumi said as she rubbed her cheek with her hand.

"What…was…that…" Takumi said as he got up the floor and rubbed his head.

Even Misaki blinked in confusion.

"Mommy!" Tasaki started to complain, " _Those tentacles on Daddy's face sting!"_

It was when Misaki took a closer look that she realized that the "so-called tentacles" were his tiny, hard facial hair.

"TENTACLES! OH MY GOSH!" She laughed loudly as she imagined Takumi's beard being replaced with Octopus' tentacles... and was soon joined by Mikumi and Tasaki who, although understood nothing, just looked at Mommy and joined her in laughing at Daddy.

Takumi's cheeks reddened as the laughter on him grew louder.

"Tentacles uh?" He grunted to himself, "Will love to hear what you call your _puberty_ hair, boy." His mouth gave a lopsided smirk at that thought.

However, his smirk grew into frown because Misaki and kids were _just_ not stopping.

"Okay...Okay…Tentacles I get it. Now its time to sleep. " Takumi said, irritation clear in his voice.

"Kids can go to sleep." Misaki said, and the laughter of her two angels instantly converted to pleading and frown.

"While Takumi," she said as she pointed towards him, "Go and shave your beard. Now!"

Takumi blinked nonsensically at Misaki.

"Misaki…its just an hour to midnight…"

"No excuses!" She commanded, "It might hurt ther soft skin!" She said as she glanced at her _angels_ with motherly care. They both wasted no second in hugging her and thinking of a way to _coax_ their mother into the game.

"And no pleading." Misaki said as she looked at the kid's over-cheerful eyes.

"Hmph." Both of them sulked and dragged themselves to bed.

Takumi and Misaki switched off the lights and closed the door of the kids' room after wishing them a final goodnight.

They entered the room and Takumi was first one to jump on bed and cover himself with blankets from head to toe.

"TAKUMI USUI!" Misaki shouted, "You are NOT getting away with this! Shave your beard, now!"

Takumi lifted the blanket off his face, glanced at her…

…and struck his tongue out.

"No!" He said as he went inside the blanket again.

"TAKUMI!" Misaki shouted as she tried to pull the blankets off, but failed.

"You WILL shave your beard!"

"No." He said, teasingly, "Too cold."

"You will!"

"Will not!"

"Will do!"

"Will not!"

"Will do!"

"Will not!"

"Will do!"

"Will not!"

"IF YOU WONT!" Misaki shouted as she doubled the force with which she was pulling the blankets, "THEN I WILL SHAVE YOUR BEARD!"

Takumi instantly let go of the blankets, causing Misaki to fall 'butt-first' on the floor. He had no intention of letting such a _sensual_ opportunity of entertainment slip-by. His mind was _already_ busy containing all the _'not-so-innocent' thoughts_ to itself.

"Okay!" He chirped _deceptively_ like a child.

"WHAT?!" Misaki yelled as realization dawned upon her." I did not mean it!"

"No! You did!" Takumi said as he got up the bed. He _slowly_ walked towards the bathroom, continuously eying Misaki, his face making some _seductive expression_ every step. He stopped at the door and _teasingly_ bit his lower lips with his teeth, and then _erotically licked his lips_ with his tongue. Having fun seeing her blush, he then unbuttoned the last two buttons of his shirt and raised it, so that her eyes can _feast_ on the sight of his craved abs. He loudly coughed then, and made sure to _impress_ it upon her that he _knew_ what she was thinking. With that, he entered the bathroom.

Misaki let out a breath she was unconsciously holding. He was too much for her sometimes. She felt as if she was sweating due to all the heat on her face.

"MISA-CHAN!" Takumi called, "I am _waiting~"_ He chirped from inside.

Misaki gulped.

 _Just what have I gotten myself into…._

* * *

Misaki entered the bathroom, much to her own disbelief. And no wonder, she instantly regretted it when she heard the door shut.

Takumi, who was standing just behind the door, and immediately shut it when Misaki entered.

" _So_ you're _finally_ here…" he huskily said. Misaki then noticed how he was _shirtless_ and _almost_ naked, except for a _loose towel_ wrapped around his waist. She gulped as her heartbeat started to race.

"Trust me Misa-Chan, its going to be so much _fun_." He smirked as he moved towards her _slowly_. Misaki felt it was just like a wolf stepping towards its _cornered prey_.

And she had no doubt who was what this time.

She stepped backwards until her backside hit the sink. Takumi now had a _smugly seductive smirk_ on his _ever hungry lips_ and his emerald eyes were burning with _lust_.

"So…" He said he leaned towards Misaki and put one of his hand on the wall, trapping her between the sink and his hand while his _other_ hand gripped the towel, leaving Misaki in dreaded confusion if it was to _prevent_ it from falling or _to throw it away_ next moment. Both of them were equally deadly.

She had no doubt on Takumi's motives… because, she knew they were perverted as heck.

"Its so cold." He sensually whispered as his lips started planting kisses on her neck.

"W-Well, why don't you _wear_ something then?" She stuttered and flustered as she felt his lips against her creamy skin.

"Hmm…I don't want hair falling over my clothes and itching me later." He said as he bit her ear.

 _Shaving!_ It clicked her mind.

She immediately pushed him, and before he could react, opened the can of foam and sprayed it all on his confused face.

"Important things first." She sternly said. "You _will_ have to shave tonight."

Takumi didn't speak because of foam, but he did raise his eyebrows at that and let out a long breath.

 _Well, he will anyways have all the fun later._

"Hmm…So where was the bla-"

Misaki was cut off when Takumi held her hand. He pointed to her silken night-coat. It then clicked her mind.

She needs to remove it, else hair would fall on it and cause itching. She blushed.

"T-Turn around!" She commanded Takumi who raised his eyebrows again.

He couldn't understand the 'big deal' in letting his _hungry eyes_ feast on her. He had seen her… _much more exposed_ before... so…anyways, he simply shrugged and turned away.

"O-O-Ok…Lets get to work." With that Takumi turned around and found himself unable to breathe as his eyes _widened_ on the sight before him.

Either his innocent wife was a very poor prey of co-incidences, or she was having some _malicious intentions_ , for from what he saw, she was wearing only bra on top.

"I-I only wear a bra under it. Anyway…" Her cheeks started burning as she felt Takumi's breath hitch.

It went worse for him when she came closer, for Takumi was in the _best possible angle_ , strictly with respect to sight-seeing, of course! He gulped when her _jewels_ lightly pressed his hard chest. He took a deep sigh of discontent. He will _remember_ to _payback_ with _proper interest_.

"Hmm…so where was the razor blade…hmm?" Misaki said as she peered over the items. "Aha! There it is."

"Okay! So first we must apply foam _properly_." Misaki said as her eyes fell on instructions written on shaving can.

Immediately, Takumi felt Misaki's _soft, alluring_ hand gently _tickling and brushing against_ his cheeks. He felt an unbearable _tingling, ticklish_ sensation in his upper mouth. Her hand then _slid_ down to his neck and this reminded him of how she was _kissing him there that night…_

"Takumi, are you allergic to foam?" Asked a concerned Misaki, "Your face is heating up."

Takumi shook his head. He was thankful that his blush was now hidden under white foam.

Suddenly, her hand 'slipped' down his neck and _brushed_ against the nipples on his _broad_ chest. He bit his tongue to resist an urge to push her to the wall and have their bodies pressed together as tightly as humanely possible.

"Ooops" Misaki apologetically bit her tongue, "I _slipped._ " She made an excuse when she met Takumi's _suspicious_ glare.

Her hand then moved to his _other_ cheek and caused _even more_ tingling sensations in his mouth. He so much wanted to _smash_ his lips upon hers and let her tongue _explore_ the deep caverns of his mouth after having _his way_ with her. He decided to move his eyes elsewhere…only for them to be trapped on her _bouncy jewels_. He visibly shook. It was getting difficult to maintain control.

Misaki's hand now moved to his _lips_ and softly caressed them.

Takumi was beginning to _doubt_ her intentions now.

When her hand circled the lips for the third time, the _shirtless_ Takumi caught her milky smooth arm and pressed her hand to his lips, giving it a _long, noisy kiss._ He made sure to pour out _all_ of his sentiments in that one kiss. But when she withdrew her hand, he knew he wanted _more_. And he wanted it _right now_.

Grabbing her wrists, he pulled her to his body. His chest pressed against her jewels. He lost no time in wrapping his _strong, muscular_ arms around her back and pressing their bodies further. Misaki exclaimed as her face went redder. She put her hands on his muscular chest as she gave a _weak_ push to him.

 _No, he was so not letting her go now._

He didn't need to. Her body itself refused to go an inch away from him. And her mind was already secretly craving a kiss.

Misaki looked at Takumi's foam covered face as she wondered that _how it would feel to kiss him in middle of all that foam and…_

She instantly got a new fantasy in her mind, and a tomato red blush across her cheeks.

Takumi made the move by bringing his face nearer to hers…

Even Misaki mimicked his actions, as if lost in the moment, and brought her lips to his…

Their lips were just millimetres apart….

They could feel each other's breath on their face…

They brought their lips _closer_ …

"Mommmmmm!"

…And bathroom door's handle slid down revealing a chirping Tasaki.

Misaki instantly covered up the act by holding Takumi's cheek and pretending to observe something.

"Hmm, some foam is needed here as well," She concluded, and then looked to Tasaki with "surprise"

"Oh Tasaki!" She said, "What are you doing here-"

"I wanted to see how its done!" He chirped and smiled as his little feet carried him to his mother.

Takumi mentally groaned.

Just _WHY_ did he forget to lock the door…

Misaki felt an urge to laugh at her husband's fate.

"Well, why not?" She said, and Takumi swore he saw a _very mischievous_ glint in her eyes. It was clear that now she gets to do _anything_ while he has to act _calm and composed_ in front of their son.

He released another dissatisfied breath and looked towards Tasaki.

The little kid's curious eyes seemed to watch and _record_ everything happening. Takumi saw how Tasaki exclaimed as Misaki took the razor blade and moved it across his cheek. Misaki then paused and observed Takumi's face closely, checking if there was some hair left over.

It was then, that Tasaki jumped and snatched the razor edge from Misaki.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Tasaki literally jumped with excitement, "I will cut this big tentacle down here!"

Misaki and Takumi's eyes were filled with horror as they saw where he was pointing at…

…straight at the lump between Takumi's thighs.

"I-Its…not a tentacle," Misaki started to stutter while Takumi felt his body heat up from embarrassment.

"Then _what_ is it?" Tasaki curiously asked.

" _Exactly what_ _ **you**_ _have down there Tasu!"_ Takumi scolded him out of embarrassment.

"Oh!" Tasaki exclaimed as if some button clicked in his brain. And then, much to Takumi's discomfort, Tasaki went on to observe the lump for solid ten seconds.

"Why is it so big? You want to pee Daddy?" Tasaki _innocently_ asked, making Takumi shiver at the awkwardness of the situation.

"I want to punch it…" Tasaki nonsensically uttered and gave Misaki _that_ wishful look with _pleading puppy eyes_.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE **NO**!" Takumi burst out before Misaki _might_ get carried by her motherhood.

"But-"

"Shouldn't you be sleeping Tasaki?" Misaki interrupted him.

Tasaki visibly stiffened at that.

"Oh!" He timidly looked towards his frowning parents.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" He laughed as he started to scoot away from them, "HAHAHA- **RUN!** "He dashed straight out the door as soon as he reached it.

Misaki sighed as she went to the door, closed it, and _locked_ it this time.

"Seriously Takumi…" she commented as she started to shave his face.

Takumi, however, looked horrified now. He looked how _little_ hair were falling on top of her 'bouncy jewels'. His mind immediately made a mental image of those hair itching Misaki and a lavishing Takumi _plucking_ out the hair from them, with his hand slowly, _one by one_.

He cursed himself. Just looking at her made his mind go _twisted_ to the darkest turns.

Misaki put her hand on his chest now, and was about to shave his neck. However, she was instantly pushed, and _cornered_ , to a wall by a smirking Takumi.

 _He wanted one so badly now…_

Giving her no time to react, his lips immediately rushed down to her neck, as he teethed, kissed and nibbled at that soft skin, giving her a noisy 'hickey'. Misaki could just close her eyes and try to contain her moans and blushes as the feeling of his delicate lips and mischievous teeth in action on her soft skin started to overwhelm her.

Misaki opened her eyes after a few moments, only to see a smugly smirking Takumi, as if asking _Like what I did?_

Before she could say something, his hands pointed to her chest, and she looked down to see it covered with foam all over.

"Oh no!" Misaki exclaimed as she moved her hands to brush the foam off her skin…

…only for Takumi to catch them and hold them up her body.

He then used one of his hands to hold wrists of both her hands, which were now trapped above her head, pinned to the wall.

Smirking, he slowly brushed his free hand across her chest, lavishing on the ' _foam removal method'_ he adopted. His smug smirk just grew as he saw her face getting redder and showing signs of _pleasure_ as his hand brushed and tickled her chest.

"MOMMY!" Mikumi's shouted at top of her voice as her delicate hands ruthlessly pounded the bathroom door.

Misaki impulsively gave a hard push to Takumi out of fear of being caught in that position, making him fall on the bathroom tiles. However, she heaved a sigh of relief when she remembered she had _locked_ the door.

"TASAKI IS NOT LETTING ME WATCH 'DORAEMON' ON T.V.!" She pretended to cry, "HE IS INSTEAD WATCHING SOME BORING TRANSFORMER SHOW!" She wailed.

"ITS NOT BORING MOM!" Tasaki's voice echoed from the living room, "ITS REALLY AWESOME!"

Misaki took a deep breath.

" **WEREN'T YOU TWO SUPPOSED TO BE SLEEPING RIGHT NOW?"** She shouted at the top of her voice.

"YIKES!" Mikumi said as she dashed to the room.

"OOPS!" Tasaki exclaimed as he threw remote somewhere and ran to his room.

Neither of them wanted to face a Demonic Misaki. The house was eerily quiet now, except for the T.V. which Tasaki left ON.

"SWITCH OFF THE TV TASAKI!" Misaki shouted.

A series of hurried footsteps were heard and the sound of TV was no more audible.

Takumi groaned. Misaki was now frustrated.

 _What a mood-spoiler!_

He stayed quiet as Misaki started to shave the rest of his beard. (While _trying_ to keep his _prying_ eyes off Misaki's jewels… I repeat, **_trying_**.)

"I think the kids are sleeping now." Misaki concluded as she washed Takumi's face with hot water. She had finished shaving his beard.

" _So…._ "

"No." Misaki said it. Simple, Cold and Ruthless.

She inwardly smirked seeing the _disappointed_ look in his eyes, like a kid whose ice-cream just fell into mud.

" _Well…_ " Takumi opened up, causing Misaki to look at him in confusion, "Shaving is _not_ finished yet.."

"What?" Misaki asked.

"When I shave, I don't shave _only_ my facial hair…" he said as his lips threatened to reveal a smirk. On seeing Misaki blink in confusion, he moved his hands to the _minute_ , _tiny_ hair on his _hard chest._

The minds of both of them were instantly overcome with the _same_ image – of Misaki brushing her hands on his abs as she closely looked for any remaining hair and him feeling her breath on his chest. Their faces reddened as their mind _advanced_ the scene, with Misaki 'slipping' on his chest, her lips planting a chaste, provoking kiss on between his chest and Takumi embracing her and…

Both of them shook their head as they felt their heart threatening to jump out of the cage. Takumi, was first to recover. And he was _highly_ amused on seeing her reaction. He knew exactly on _what lines_ his 'innocent' wife was thinking.

Snapping his fingers to attract her attention, he then said, "As I said, I shave some _other hair_ as well."

With that, he pointed to some hair on his chest, some on his abs, and he then pointed straight to the _private parts covered with towel_. Misaki save the devilish mischief in his eyes.

"Since I shave all of them," he wriggled his eyebrows _suggestively_ at her, "Shaving is _incomplete_ until, you know," He then made a kissing face and winked at her. Her face reddened…and reddened…and reddened much more than the hickey Takumi gave her.

"Hahaha!" He laughed as he patted her head, "I was kidding. Looks like my Misa-Chan is having some _second_ thoughts, though." He teased her, "Lets go to sleep now." He said as he turned away from her and started stepping towards the door…

…Only for Misaki to grab his arm _firmly_.

" _It can't be helped then."_ She smirked, her _intentions_ reflecting clearly in her amber eyes, " _Lets complete the shaving then."_ Misaki said as she put one hand on his towel, and gave it a slight pull making it go a bit down and…

.

.

.

.

…Well, to say the least, that shaving session took _**a lot**_ _longer_ than usual.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTES-** Lol. As I said, not much. Just a fluffy, cute, innocent oneshot on Misaki shaving Takumi's beard. :D ;-) :-) Mew.

So well, FFR XD.

BTW- PS: FFN servers are bugged atm (as usual...XD). I would really appreciate if all the reviewers posting reviews before **20th January,2017** can post their reviews under Guest (with your names on it, ofc!) cause I can then insta-view and respond them due to them showing in "Moderate Guest Review" Feature.

(Ty to Baby for warning about the glitch!)

PS- Issue is fixed within hours. You people may proceed with reviewing as usual. :-)

* * *

 **QUESTIONS-**

 **Q1-** Explain the character sketch of Misaki as depicted in the oneshot.

 **Q2-** How is the one-shot- " Beard-Trouble.", a ' **fanservice'** oneshot.

 **Q3-** Explain the following-

 **1.** Snapping his fingers to attract her attention, he then said, "As I said, I shave some _other hair_ as well."

 **2.** "Mommy!" Tasaki started to complain, " _Those tentacles on Daddy's face sting!"_

 **3.** Takumi pretended to think for a moment. He then smiled as he bought his face closer to the kids, and their face lit up, their eyes burning with all the hope and happiness they will have when their father says a "yes" and plays another game.

.

.

.

"No." Takumi smirked. Short, Simple and Sadistic-as-fuck. His smirk widened when the kids stood up in his lap, their soft little hands clutching his night-shirt and their sweet voice _begging_ him to play another game.

"No! Its unfair!" Tasaki cried.

"Best of three is taken, by rules!" Mikumi said

"But I won 2 of the three matches. So, I win." Takumi said, enjoying being centre of attention of _everyone_ in his family.

 **4.** Misaki and Takumi's eyes were filled with horror as they saw where he was pointing at…

…straight at the lump between Takumi's thighs.

"I-Its…not a tentacle," Misaki started to stutter while Takumi felt his body heat up from embarrassment.

"Then _what_ is it?" Tasaki curiously asked.

 **5."** IF YOU WONT!" Misaki shouted as she doubled the force with which she was pulling the blankets, "THEN I WILL SHAVE YOUR BEARD!"

Takumi instantly let go of the blankets, causing Misaki to fall 'butt-first' on the floor. He had no intention of letting such a _sensual_ opportunity of entertainment slip-by. His mind was _already_ busy containing all the _'not-so-innocent' thoughts_ to itself.

* * *

 **ANSWERS TO PREVIOUS ONESHOTS- CH-6**

 **2.** Misaki was living in her own lies and delusions. She was under a hopeless belief that her dead children would someday return. To run away from the truth of her children's death, she made herself believe that all that happened in a dream and in-reality they are all alive. She says it to herself to firm her false belief of reality being a dream. At this moment, it seems as if what she wants is a way to escape the pain. The helplessness and hopelessness is something which the writer intends to stress.

 **3.** Details of Evanescent must be remembered to answer it. The key to this answer is that Mikumi and Tasaki died in a car accident. And that time, it was cloudy, stormy, and foggy. As answered in answer 1, her belief that it reality is a dream and her son and daughter are alive, are the reason why she cant exactly pin-point. Her memories are hazy (which suggests she has been long alone and depressed due to the loss). She actually loathes winter and rain and thunderclouds because that was the natural climate, weather and/or scenery/circumstances when her children died. And she isn't able to pin-point the reason because she has long discarded that as a dream, and just like some forgotten dream, the memories became hazy.

4\. The point which must be stressed here is that Takumi calls her Misaki Awyuzawa. NOT Misaki Awyuzawa Walker, or Misaki or anything. Her formal name _**before**_ marriage. It is a hidden suggestion that she and he have changed after marriage, and their relationship is filled with emptiness and void.

5\. It denotes how impatient she was to see her children, that she wanted to know when they'd arrive. A deep thirst to meet her children are also evident. She asks like a helpless kid, that when her children would be back. And immediately throws next date when Takumi answers a no. Clear desperation to meet her children is evident.

6\. Read the next line in the oneshot. It was an easy one. What I wanted to hear more, was if you people were able to catch this trick used here.

7\. Same, read the next line in oneshot.

answered in 4. , their relationship turned into something void and apathetic. Misaki was worst affected by the loss, and as answered in 2, was living in her own lies and delusions. Takumi remarks that the mirror could be repaired, but can the smile and sanity of Misaki be repaired as well? He wanted her to get over the problem, but was helpless himself as he was not over the loss completely as well. Both of the ships were sinking, just Misaki's sinking much faster.

9\. The thing to note here is how Tasaki was close to his mother and Mikumi with her father. Both the parents showered all their love, dotage on their children. But they were no longer there. Also hints that Takumi is not yet over the incident as well, although he tries to put up a brave cover.

10\. Tasaki was too embarrassed because it was _Chiora_ laughing this time. A hint of shipping of Tasaki X Chiora is given. Tasaki was embarrassed only because it was his crush laughing at him, so much that he even threw his bear. Only to take it back afterwards.

* * *

Chapter 7 and this oneshot answers in next one.

Till next time,

Farewell. :-D


	9. Mom, Dad is

**TITLE-** Mom, Dad is…

 **SUMMARY-** Our cute Tasaki has something important to tell about his Dad.

 **PAIRINGS-** Misaki/Takumi/Mikumi(5 year)/Tasaki(5 year).

 **Genre-** T

 **INSPIRATION-** Lol. Just a thought.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE-** Due to unforeseen circumstances, the oneshots I had to post are delayed. I apologise for that. But I have a small drabble to make up for that. :3

Also, **E-B-5-A**

* * *

"Mom…" Tasaki said as his eyes shifted from his mother to the delicious soup she was preparing. Mikumi was standing next to him, watching her mother work in kitchen.

"Hmm…?" Misaki hummed, signalling Tasaki to speak as she took a spoon and tasted the soup.

" _Dad is gay_." He chirped.

Misaki didn't know what burnt her more. The hot soup, or the horrendous revelation from mouth of her _innocent_ son.

"WHAT?" she asked Tasaki with a burnt tongue.

"I saw him in the room just now." Tasaki said. "He is gay."

"Tasaki!" Misaki started to scold him, but was interrupted by Mikumi.

"Yes mom, Dad is gay." Mikumi stated like a lawyer dictating terms "We saw him in the roo-"

Misaki immediately rushed towards the room, leaving all her kitchen work. She stood closely at the door, just like an eagle perching and waiting for the prey. She bent and peeped through the keyhole. She could see Takumi laying on bed and reading a magazine. Her eyes widened as she the cover of the magazine. It had a _detailed_ picture of a muscular, hot hunk in underwear.

 _And his underwear was a 'bit' too low…_

Takumi's face had a _clear_ smirk. His eyes had the same _lustful_ look. His mouth in that _same, aroused_ grin.

 _The same she saw in_ _ **those**_ _nights…_

Misaki felt her ground giving way as her feet wobbled and threatened to fall. She couldn't believe her eyes. She felt her world shatter.

 _Is our marriage…a lie?_

 _Did he use me as a…cover?_

 _Are our kids, those nights…just to give him cover…?_

Her mind immediately went on to results. Should she confront him on this, their marriage would fall apart. Their kids won't have this loving family and ignoring it seemed to be a lucrative option, making sure her kids get proper love and care as they shook her head. She needed to think on that. She anxiously nibbled her lower lip. She took a deep breath.

 _Perhaps what I am misunderstanding…_

She decided to peep again. She wanted to be sure. No, she actually didn't want to be sure. She just wanted to find the slightest proof that she is misunderstanding and cling on it for her entire life.

She peeped again.

Takumi was lying in a _provoking_ position, his smirk _widening_ as he flipped the pages with one of his hand. She felt her soul leaving her body when she saw his other hand _stroking_ the ' _nether region'_.

Takumi then folded a page, looked left and right, and got up. Misaki saw Takumi going towards the bookshelf.

 _Did he…keep those there…all the time?_

Misaki questioned why she never saw that.

Her breath stopped when she saw Takumi taking out a few books, keeping _that_ book at the back, stuck to the wall of bookshelf. He then very neatly put the books he took out in front of them, and cleverly hid his _treasure_ behind the books _._

He then went to the bathroom whistling.

Misaki wasted no time in opening the door and in running to the bookshelf. With a racing heart, she took out the books behind which _that horrible thing_ was hidden.

 _Why did he need to hide this…until…it is something…_

Her fears grew stronger. She continuously threw the books on the bed, until she came face to face with what she was looking for.

There before her, it was…

 _The magazine Takumi had so neatly hidden…_

 _The magazine which will destroy her future…_

 _The magazine which has fed her husband's darkest and twisted desires…_

She gulped as she took it out. Her mind wobbled with anxiety as her eyes were glued to the hunk in cover.

 _She could never had guessed Takumi would turn out to be…_

But think of it again. How could it be that he had no fault? That he was perfect? Everyone has faults… _And now perhaps she got the fault her husband had hidden from her since long…_

She opened it, straight to the page Takumi had marked. And her eyes bulged out on what she saw.

 ** _"Five ways to attain sexual nirvana with your partner."_**

She studied the pages in detail. It had pictures of couples in _various positions_ , some of them she honestly couldn't imagine.

She immediately flipped to the cover page.

 _FUCK!_ She screamed in her mind _HOW DID I MISS THE TITLE?!_

She read the title over and over again as her face reddened.

 _"Men's Health: Things woman never ask, but want in bedroom."_

Her blush reddened as she her brain stated the facts to her mind.

 _He was reading 'things' to do on bed to…_

She started sweating due to intense heat on her face.

 _That explains why he is always so good and dynamic in be-_

"NO!" Misaki shouted at herself "STOP! STOP! STOP! **DON'T THINK ANYMORE!"** Misaki felt as if she'd die of nosebleeds now.

But mind listens to none. It immediately fixed a very _vulgar_ image of _her and Takumi_ in the position she saw in that magazine. Her face grew hotter to the extent she could _feel_ it burning...

"MOM~!" Tasaki and Mikumi shouted as they suddenly entered the room.

Misaki felt as if she had been electrocuted on hearing them. Her mind, not long relieved from one fear, was immediately sunk in another.

"What is this book in your hand?" Tasaki innocently asked.

Out of reflexes, she hid the book behind her. Her fears started to turn into reality.

"Where is dad?" Mikumi asked.

"Oh yes!" Tasaki said, "Did you saw how gay he was?"

Misaki felt thankful to the writer of her destiny for distracting the kids...

...but suddenly her mind raised a fatal question.

 _Where did Tasaki hear this word?_

"Tasaki, honey!" She tried to say _as sweetly as_ possible for a mother holding a vulgar magazine behind her and trying to find out where her kids learnt such vulgar words.

"Teacher taught us." He innocently replied.

 _I THOUGHT THAT SEX-EDUCATION ISNT GIVEN TILL-_

"Yes Mom! The English teacher taught us." Mikumi chirped.

 _WAIT WHAT?!_

"I-I don't understand." Misaki asked.

"Its in the poem!" Tasaki merrily said.

"Yes!

 _The sun shines over the hay,_

 _And all the leaves of the forest go gay…"_ Mikumi recited the lines.

Reality struck on Misaki like a hammer on nail. Her kids were only five-year old. The only meaning of gay they know was _'happy'_.

A crying laughter erupted in her mind.

 _Laughing at her fate, crying at her destiny._

But that was _not_ all…

"Mom what is that book you're hiding behind your back?" Tasaki asked as he circled Misaki to see the book.

"ITS NOTHING!" An incredibly embarrassed Misaki cried, as her hands impulsively moved forward and revealed the book.

"I want to see!" Tasaki obstinately said, as he started jumping to grab the book.

"NO!" Misaki said as she held the book high, away from his reach.

"WHY?" Tasaki huffed.

"BECAUSE ITS NOTHING!" She shouted, embarrassed.

"I WANT TO SEE 'NOTHING' !" Tasaki instantly replied

"Mom!" Mikumi interrupted, " _If its 'nothing', then why not show us?"_

Misaki was _stumped_ and _all-out_ on Mikumi's argument. She was finding it hard to keep _it_ away from her curious kids' eyes. She knew them too well. If she just shouts at them and makes them go, they will try to look for and see the book when she is not around. It was now looking _impossible_ keeping _it_ away from them...

Honestly, she thought that the situation _just_ cannot get worse...

...and _just_ then, the bathroom door opened and Takumi entered the room…

…Only to see his wife holding _that_ magazine and their kids' _prying_ eyes stuck on it.

Misaki felt as if she turned to stone as soon as her eyes met Takumi.

His first reaction was evident by the _light red_ colour of his cheeks as he thought that Misaki had _seen_ what he was seeing.

Misaki's state was no better. Looking at Takumi's surprised eyes, she felt her blood froze and her face went _deathly white_. And then it was tainted with _dark red_.

A silent understanding passed between then, but yet, both the adults were speechless at the incredibly awkward situation.

"OH GOD! HE IS WEARING NOTHING!" cried Mikumi, who had used the momentary distraction of her mother to crouch and look at book's cover.

It was enough to move both the adults out of shock.

"Bah!" Tasaki said, "He is wearing the underwear. No big deal."

" _Men's Health: Things that wo-"_

Misaki immediately moved the book away from Mikumi's _prying_ eyes and put up an annoyed face.

"DON'T LOOK!" She sternly said.

"But why?" Mikumi asked.

"We want to see!" Tasaki started cribbing.

Takumi looked at Misaki's helpless state, and immediately realized the gravity of the situation. He felt he must do something.

"How about I go and take you both to a lovely wal-"

"NO! WE WANT THE BOOK!" They both said as they threw Takumi's proposal to dust.

"Why are you hiding it?"

"We just want to look!"

Misaki gulped as she felt like a villain being interrogated. However, a bright idea came to Takumi's mind.

"Are you _sure?_ " Takumi grinned as he asked, "Cause its all about different dresses I can buy for your mother."

Tasaki immediately shot a _bored_ look at his mom.

"Seriously Mom!" He said, "You have so many clothes already!"

Mikumi raised her eyebrows at her brother's statement but decided to let him go for once.

"Lets go, Tasaki!" She commanded and her brother followed, although neither of them knew where they are going.

Misaki wasted no time in closing the door as the kids left. She heaved a sigh of relief…

…only to be pushed to the wall and be cornered by Takumi.

"So…" He said, his hungry eyes glistening with wolfish lust. "I want some _answers_." He said as he closed the gaps between their faces, his lips brushing against and kissing her skin.

"What _were_ you doing?" He said as he brought his lips to her ears and kissed her earlobes.

"I-I-…" Misaki found it difficult to answer as her husband planted continuous butterfly kisses from her earlobe to her neck.

"Don't stop…Explain." He huskily said as he reached her neck and increased the intensity of his kisses.

"I…just…saw through… the keyhole…" She unevenly said as she felt the tickling and pleasure all over her skin.

"So, you _saw_ what I _saw_ in the book?" He huskily said in her ear.

Misaki's face reddened as she found herself unable to answer. She simply nodded her head.

" _You know…"_ he said and paused as he planted some kisses on her _hot_ cheeks and then brushed his lips on them, " _I had been thinking of trying position no. 17 since some time…"_ He huskily said with a _wicked smirk_ as one of his hand started loosening his tie while other was unbuttoning Misaki's to-

" **MOM!** " Tasaki's voice sounded through the house.

" **YOU LEFT THE STOVE ON! THE SOUP IS BURNING!** " Mikumi shouted.

"SHIT!" Misaki shouted as she pushed Takumi and turned to the door. Takumi's face showed clear signs of discontent. He let out a _loud_ sigh of dissatisfaction as he threw himself to bed while Misaki opened the door. However, Misaki stopped suddenly. Takumi gave her a confused look when he saw her smiling.

"I will be back in 5 minutes." She said.

" _Only 5_. And I am counting." Takumi stated and shot her a _hungry smirk_ as he quickly started to unbutton his shirt, partially revealing his _well-built chest_.

.

.

.

To say the least, Misaki was back for the 'event' _much before_ 5 minutes…

* * *

 **QUESTIONS-**

 **EXPLAIN THE FOLLOWING-**

 **1.** A crying laughter erupted in her mind. Laughing at her fate, crying at her destiny.

 **2.** Misaki's state was no better. The moment she saw Takumi coming out, her blood froze and her face went _deathly white_. And then it was tainted with _dark red_.


	10. A Saloon Disaster

**TITLE-** A Saloon Disaster.

 **SUMMARY-** Kid's spontaneity, naïveness, and habit to speaking their mind can sometimes embarrass you. Takumi and Misaki learn it the hard way.

 **PAIRINGS-** Takumi/Misaki/Tasaki(4 years)/Mikumi (4 years), Chiora/Tasaki/Mikumi. (all 4 years)

 **RATINGS- T**

 **AUTHOR NOTES-** E-B-4-C

Thank you guys for the quick reviews yesterday. Seriously, almost everyone reviewed within an hour and I was like "HECK?!" XD. So heres another oneshot as a treat ^_^.

* * *

It was a warm summer morning and our lovely Walker family decided to go for haircut today. They went out to the usual place where the couple used to go. However, it was the first time they were taking Tasaki and Mikumi with them, because earlier Misaki herself used to groom them and cut their hair when necessary.

"Woaaah! This place is so big!" Tasaki exclaimed as they entered the shop.

The receptionist smiled as she looked at the curious boy and then looked at Takumi.

"Welcome back sir. The same old barber?" She asked.

"Yes. But this time I also want two for the kids" he smiled as he signalled towards the duo.

Mikumi was standing elegantly with her hand folded, and gave a gracious bow when the receptionist looked at her. Tasaki, however, was looking just like a curious mouse as he jumped on his toes and looked everywhere his eyes could and feasted on the beautiful design in the room.

"Done, sir. Please proceed." She said as she signalled towards the door next to her.

Takumi proceeded ahead while Misaki held the kids and followed him closely. The barbers gave a gentle nod and smile as they saw them before proceeding back to work. Takumi took Tasaki's hand and proceeded towards an empty seat.

"Sit here, Tasaki." Takumi signalled towards a chair and himself sat at a chair adjacent to it. Tasaki immediately jumped and sat on it, inviting a harmless laughter from the female barber, named Maria, who was instructed to attend to him.

"So sir, how would you like your hair to be cut?" She smiled and asked the innocent Tasaki.

"Dad, where is Mom?" Tasaki promptly ignored the poor female and asked Takumi.

"Gosh!" Takumi exclaimed, "You can't live a minute without your Mom, can you?" he teased him, "Just look at the back. They are waiting for their barber."

Tasaki immediately jumped and stood on the seat, peering behind him.

"MOOOM!" He shouted as he waved his hand in air, "Hiiiiiii!" He sang.

Misaki in turn, looked at him, made Mikumi look at her brother, smiled and waved back.

Takumi groaned. Misaki always accused _him_ of spoiling the kids and just look what _she_ was doing herself.

"Um, Sir?" Maria reluctantly nudged Tasaki, " Can you please sit down now? So that I can start cutting your hair."

Tasaki shifted his eyes on the female and blankly stared at her.

"…"

"Um, sir?"

"…"

"Sir?"

"No." He shortly replied as he again started waving and shouting.

The poor girl sweat-dropped. She gave a nervous laugh as she looked at Takumi, expecting him to do something.

Luckily, Takumi didn't need to do anything as just when he was about to open his mouth, Misaki's and Mikumi's barber appeared and started escorting them to Ladies' section.

"Where are they going?" Tasaki immediately asked his Dad as he sat down on the chair (much to Maria's relief!)

"They are going to the Ladies' section. It is meant only for girls." Maria answered his question.

Tasaki gave her a poker stare, and then immediately turned his eyes towards Takumi.

"Dad, where are they going?"

Maria's hold on the scissor's tightened as she suppressed an urge to bang her head to wall and wail for eternity.

"To the Ladies' section." Takumi shortly replied.

"Oh!" Tasaki said as if some huge revelation dawned upon him.

"What will they do there?" He innocently asked.

Now, what happens in Ladies' section was hard to explain, especially to the childish little mind of Tasaki, who will just sit and gape like an idiot as Takumi tells him about manicuring, shampooing, conditioning &etc. It would be rocket science for him.

"They transform them into something more beautiful." He uttered the simplest explanation that came to his mind.

"Oooh! Magic?" He asked.

"Kind of." Takumi replied.

The next fifteen minutes went in silence, and everyone (especially Maria) was thankful for that. However, Tasaki was now getting bored. It was a tiring job, sitting at a place and getting hair cut. He sighed.

"Don't move too much sir!" Maria requested, "Else hair won't be cut properly."

Tasaki rolled his eyes. In the background, he felt as if receptionist was greeting someone. He immediately turned towards the door when it opened, making poor Maria drop her scissors out of shock (and receive dark glare from the Chief Barber.)

Tasaki saw his _old, cold and mean_ principal entering the shop, with her typical sassy _yellow_ cat in her arms, and trudging towards the woman section with an air of disdain.

He snickered.

"They might be magicians, "He giggled, "But _nothing_ can make _this ugly old woman_ 'beautiful'" Tasaki laughed as he said that… **loud enough for** **everyone** **to hear**.

His principal gave a _menacing_ and _murderous_ glare to Tasaki (making him stiffen out of fear) and his father and immediately looked away, scoffing at them, while her yellow haired kitten snarled at the kid abusing her mistress. She then entered the ladies section with an air of self-importance.

Everybody sweat dropped.

"Don't worry kid." Maria said, "She might enter ugly, but she will go beautiful." She snickered, but her enjoyment was disturbed by an _irritated_ cough coming from the Chief Barber. She stiffened as she felt his dark aura.

With this, she quickened her pace and finished Tasaki's haircut. The sooner she finished her job with the kid, lesser would be the trouble.

* * *

It had now been full three minutes since Tasaki's haircut was done, and he was _more_ _bored than ever!_ Don't misunderstand him. It _**was**_ a tiring job sitting there and getting his hair cut, but it was **_even more tiring_** to sit there idle. He loudly sighed out of boredom. Suddenly, the door of woman's section opened, and a beautiful lady with white hair and a cute cat came out of room.

Tasaki's eyes were as wide as saucers.

 _Did they…transform that old Principal into_ _ **this?**_

His mind immediately started wondering on how his mother will look like when she comes out. Suddenly the door opened, and Misaki came out…

…looking just like she was before. Tasaki blinked in confusion and discontent.

"Done so quickly?" Takumi asked, still getting his hair cut.

"Oh no!" Misaki said," I just forgot my purse here. That's all. They have begun the job though." She said as she picked up the purse, patted Tasaki's head and went back to the ladies' section.

 _Oh so the transformation isn't done yet!_

Tasaki was now _eagerly_ waiting to see how the 'magicians' would 'transform' his mother. Three minutes later, the door of ladies' section opened, and Tasaki's breath stopped as he prepared himself to watch the sight of the most beautiful mother in the world…

…only to see a figure resembling his _cold, old and grumpily-mean_ principal. He clutched his hair.

" **NOOO!"** he shouted as he ran to her.

"WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOU MOM!" He shouted as he clutched and pulled the dress of the _grumpy_ _old_ lady.

"THEY TRANSFORMED YOU INTO THE UGLY OLD PRINCIPAL OF MINE!" He said, with tears forming in his eyes. The old lady let out an angry growl as her cheeks went red with embarrassment.

"OH NO!" Tasaki exclaimed as his eyes fell on the _yellow_ cat, "MIKUMI! THEY TRANSFORMED YOU INTO A CAT!" He shouted in desperation, "AND THAT TOO, AN **UGLY** ONE!" His voice choked.

The principal shivered as she tried holding all the anger to herself. Takumi's cheeks immediately reddened in embarrassment, and he was regretting what he told Tasaki about these people "transforming" customers. Why did it _always_ happened with him? _Ask him the troubles of fatherhood!_

"MOM PLEASE ASK THEM TO CHANGE YOU BACK! YOU ARE LOOKING UGLY!" He pleaded, " _Mikumi can stay like that. This ugly cat-look suits her._ " He snarled as he eyed the kitten.

"TASAKI WALKER!" The principal burst out, making Misaki and Mikumi rush towards the door. And the moment Tasaki saw his mother and sister, and the thought that the 'transformation' is not yet done struck him, he knew he was screwed.

"TASAKI WALKER!" The principal boomed, "MEET ME IN MY OFFICE TOMORROW!" She then eyed Takumi from the corner of her eye, "WITH YOUR FATHER!" And with that, she left.

Misaki immediately gave a confused look to Tasaki and Takumi. Takumi sighed. Misaki did not take even a second to realize that what might have caused it. She will make sure to ask Takumi what he told Tasaki _this_ time.

"Mikumi, you go and get your hair cut. I will stay and take care of your brother." Misaki said. She will come again another time, but at this time, making sure that her _innocent_ son does not get into any trouble because of something his _perverted father_ might have told him was a priority.

"You will not transform Mom?" Tasaki innocently asked, minutes later, when Misaki sat beside him.

"Hm?" Misaki asked.

"Dad said that they transform people into people more beautiful." Tasaki replied, with innocent sparkles in his eyes, "But I thought that they made you into that ugly principal." He pouted, "Mom! Please don't ask them to transform you. You look beautiful the way you are!"

Misaki blushed at the innocent and honest compliment, while Takumi raised eyes at that. He couldn't believe his son beat him in _his own_ game of getting Misaki's caresses. He sighed. Tasaki's girl game would be immortal when he grows up…

* * *

(Meanwhile with Mikumi…)

"Ok Barbie doll!" The lady barber, named Ria, wooed Mikumi, "now just sit straight and watch as I use my magic to make you more beautiful." She laughed.

 _It will be easy to fool this kid. So, I can get done with her quickly._ Ria smirked evilly in her mind.

"Are you ready to see some magic, princess?" She deceptively cooed.

"Stop this illiterate crap of yours." Mikumi spat. Ria was horrified as she noticed an _immediate_ change of air and personality of the ' _lovely-princess'_ as soon as Misaki left, leaving them alone. She also felt a _cold_ aura emanating from Mikumi, as if she _knew_ everything going in her mind.

"Are you going to stand there and gape your entire life or will you _actually_ work?" Mikumi rebuked her. Impulsively, Ria grabbed her scissors and held Mikumi's hair, ready to cut-

"WHO THE HELL ASKED YOU TO START CUTTING?" Mikumi shouted at her. "DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO?" She glared with her fierce emerald eyes at her.

Ria, too shocked and petrified to speak, just shook her head.

"Then listen." Mikumi said with an air of authority, "First wet the hair completely. Then apply an **acidic** shampoo on the hair. Leave it for five minutes and then lightly massage the head... WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT? START NOTING IT DOWN! **NOW!** "

Ria immediately took pen and paper and began writing the instructions.

"After shampooing, wash them again. Then apply a **basic** conditioner of the hair. It MUST be **ALKALINE** , as such to neutralise the effect of acidic shampoo. MAke sure the hair becomes soft and moist. Then pick up those stainless-steel scissors and a _clean_ comb and start cutting hair. Once done, apply Lo'Real's five in one conditioner and wash the hair. And then…" She then held out her phone, "Take a **good** picture of mine. I have to upload it on Facebook, so you **better be careful** while you work."

 _This girl is an alien…_ Ria swore on her life. She then took the conditioner from the shelf, and the was about to wash Mikumi's hair when-

"DID I ASK YOU TO START?" Mikumi scolded her. "WAIT!"

Ria was immediately on her toes on that.

"YES MA'AM!" She said, just like a soldier reporting to his general.

Mikumi held out of phone, and then spend full fifteen minutes _lavishly_ on taking selfies. Finally, on getting one which she though was perfect, she turned off her camera and opened Facebook to upload the picture.

 _Mikumi Walker- 19_ _th_ _Jan, 2017 – At Royal Barbers, England._

 _._

 _._

" _Guess where did Mom and Dad take their princess for getting her a perfect haircut?_

 _#Innocent_Princess_ _#First_Time_Saloon_ _#Lovely_Parents_ _#Feeling_Blessed_AND_Beautiful"_

She then smiled. Moments later, her phone buzzed.

" _Chiora Igarashi likes this._

 _Comments-_

 _Chiora Igarashi: Looking Angelic Mikki-Chan. :3 ^_^ :-) #Beautiful_Girl_

Mikumi smiled on reading that.

 _Mikumi Walker: Missing you here! Would have been a perfect partner to choose conditioner with. T_T :_(_

 _Chiora Igarashi: Miss you too honey :-( ! BTW, is…is your brother also there?_

Mikumi smirked.

 _Mikumi Walker: Of course! He is already done with his haircut and is looking more dashing than ever ;-) *wink*_

 _Chiora Igarashi: I SOO much want to be with you! :-( T_T :_(_

 _Mikumi Walker- We will be home in twenty minutes. Why don't you come over?_

 _Chiora Igarashi: SURE! I will just ask Dad._

Mikumi smiled as she kept her phone on the table.

"M-M-Ma'am…Can I-"

"No." Mikumi shut the hesitant Ria before she could complete her sentence. And with that, began another selfie spree in different poses, different coloured aprons, different editors and many more…

…Ria mentally groaned at her fate.

* * *

Misaki and Tasaki were patiently waiting for Takumi and Mikumi to get their haircut done. Both were evidently getting bored, and that was when Tasaki nudged Misaki's arm.

"Mom!" He said.

"Yes dear?" she asked

"I am hungry…" He innocently said.

Misaki had prepared herself for that. She immediately dived her hands into her purse, and after few moments, took out milk bottle.

"There, drink some milk." She smiled at him, and contently watched how his little hands grabbed the milk bottle, opened it, and how he seemed regardless of the world as he put it on his mouth and gulped the nutritious liquid…

…Only to spit it on floor the next moment.

"Eww!" He cried as he looked at it in horror, "It has no sugar in it! It tastes flat."

Misaki cursed herself for forgetting to add sugar in it.

"Please drink it for now," Misaki apologetically cooed her son, "I will make sure to give you something sweet once we reach home." She clasped her hands as she requested her innocent son.

Tasaki however, looked at the floor, as if in deep thought.

"Mom…do you love me no more?" He asked, out of the blue.

Misaki's eyes widened as she tried to absorb what her little son said.

"I love you dear! Why are you asking?" She said, clearly worried.

"Cause when I was small, you loved me." He started saying, now looking up in her eyes, "And when I got hungry then, you'd feed me your milk. But now you don't feed me your milk. You feed me cow's milk. And cow's milk is not as tasty as yours! But still you feed me cow's milk…"

Misaki's cheeks went red as she tried to think of a way out of this predicament. Never in her dream could she imagine that the topic of breast-feeding would arise in a public place like _this_...that too...from her son.

She looked over her sad son and knew she must come up with something fast. Takumi, on the other hand, was just speechless. Tasaki _had_ skills when it came to Misaki. His girl-game would be _so, so_ immortal when he grows up...

"Its because you and Mikumi drank all the milk I had and now 'it' is empty." Misaki said, coming up with a wall-breaking, spontaneous theory. She tried to shake off the fact that it was a _public_ place and that there were people finding her answer hilarious.

"Oh!" Tasaki said, as if understanding something. Misaki heaved a sigh of relief.

Just then, the door opened and another blonde lady, with a big and busty chest, entered for haircut. Tasaki's eyes were _greedily_ glued to her 'assets'.

"Mom! Look at how much milk she has!" He nudged her mom and said…

Misaki tried to contain her embarrassment and blushing cheeks AND ignore the snickering and teasing faces her husband sent her through the mirror. She could read them. It felt that he was saying-

 _Look what your 'innocent-as-angel' son is saying..._

He then smirked, as if asking-

 _Training your 'innocent' son at such a young age Misaki?_

And then, he sighed and shook his head, as if saying-

 _Happened with me too._

Misaki now knew what happened with Takumi. She'd had sympathized with him, but there were more _pressing_ matters to deal with that moment.

"Tasaki! Hush-"

"Mom! Why don't you ask her to lend you some milk?" Tasaki gave a innocent proposal.

Misaki shivered at the thought.

" **NO!"**

"Why?"

"Cause...its…impossible for her to give me her milk!" Misaki said, coming up with the most satisfying reason she could come up with. She looked at the thinking Tasaki with uneven breaths, horrified with what he might be thinking _now_.

"She seems nice… Why don't we ask her to feed me?"

Takumi _tried_ containing his snickers, but he _just_ can't control them any longer. He snickered, completely unaffected by the glare his wife shot him. He then shot her a teasing look.

 _Look what idea your innocent son came up with!_

"You **JUST CAN'T** do it Tasaki!" Misaki sternly said, "Its very, **very** rude!"

Tasaki immediately gave up that proposal. His mother's stern voice horrified his mind too much to continue speaking.

The lady, who had no idea on what the mother and son were talking about, just noticed Tasaki looking at her. And she found him rather cute. So, naturally, she walked up to him with a smile.

"Awh! He is so cute!" The lady cooed as she picked Tasaki in her arms and pressed his cheeks. "Whats your name cutie-pie? I am Sarah." She introduced and smiled when she noticed Tasaki blush. "OH MY GOD! HE IS SO CUTE WHEN HE BLUSHES!" she squealed.

Takumi raised his eyebrows at that. Turns out, his son was attracting opposite gender at _this_ age. His girl game was going to be _so, so, so_ immortal. He shook his head as he got up. His haircut was done.

"Th-Thank… you! I-I-I am T-Taskai W-W-Walker" Tasaki politely said, as courageously as a four-year old could, as Sarah hugged him (and her breasts pressed with his innocent body).

"Awwwh! He is SHOOOO CUTE!" Sarah squealed again.

"You are not married, right?" Tasaki suddenly said.

Sarah was taken aback at a young kid making a strange and _accurate_ prediction of her marital status. Takumi had a _dafaq_ look as he wondered what his son is upto _now,_ while Misaki mentally prayed for it to not be another embarrassing thing.

"Yes…How did you know?" She asked in wonder.

At that, Tasaki smiled and giggled like a fan-girl.

"Cause of this!" He said as he pointed at her breasts. "Because you still have lots of milk in this." He chirped, stunning Sarah and horrifying Misaki. Takumi suddenly felt he lost faith in 'kid innocence'.

"Do you know? Earlier my mother also had big, big VERYYY BIGG breasts." He said as widened and stretched his arms to show how big. "But then she fed all the milk in it to us. And now her chest is just like Daddy's…"

Misaki felt as if her soul left her body when she heard that.

Takumi started snickering at that, and was graciously saved from Misaki's wrath, because Poor Misaki was too stunned to absorb anything now. Within an hour, she had been called beautiful by her son, she had to answer when son questioned her not breast feeding him, and now was breast-shamed by the same son.

Misaki stood there, all white,embarrassed and gaping, as the embarrassed Sarah dropped Tasaki in her arms and rushed outside the shop. In fact, Takumi had to shake her to bring her to reality.

"Takumi…" She said in a ghostly monotone, "Lets go home…" She said in a voice that has lost its will to live. It was seriously not an exaggeration considering how she was considering to kill herself to avoid facing _**THIS**_ embarrassment.

Takumi nodded, and immediately went to fetch Mikumi from the ladies' section, and in no time, the Walker family rushed out of the shop, never to be seen there again.

.

.

.

.

(Takumi was driving the car back home, occasionally watching Misaki, who was still gaping like she had seen a ghost. He then looked at cheerful Tasaki, lavishing on some orange juice they bought on the way. Trying to cheer up Misaki's mood, he decided to start a conversation.

"So Misaki, look-" He stopped as Misaki shot him _lethal_ glare, as if saying-

 _Its all because of_ _ **YOUR**_ _perverted genes you alien!_

He gulped, and felt _really_ afraid for his life. He then looked around in the mirror and saw Mikumi sitting silently in the car.

"Mikumi…" Takumi said, "I don't understand one thing…" He said, successfully earning attention of everyone, including Misaki.

"What Dad?" Mikumi asked.

"You took the _longest_ time in getting haircut done. In fact, I had to go and fetch you." He said as he glanced at her, "But _still_ you seem to be _untouched_. You look exactly the same as you looked before…"

"You're right!" Misaki said as she held a strand of Mikumi's hair and observed it, "They didn't even cut her hair…" She observed.

"Uh…They were _really_ lazy Mom." Mikumi waved off, _as she switched on her mobile to look at the_ _ **1046 selfies**_ _she took there…_

.

.

.

And to those wondering if Tasaki got his punishment for this incident-

Tasaki had to suffer the consequences of it when he grew up, because Misaki made it a habit to always cut his hair _herself_ while Mikumi went to all sorts of saloon to groom herself and was able to get all sorts of fancy hairstyles, unlike her poor brother who was stuck with "Mommy's Boy Haircut").

-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	11. The School Festival-1 (Drabble 3)

**TITLE-** Drabble-3-The School Festival-PART-1.

 **SUMMARY-** Each of the pairing is enjoying at the school festival, in their own ways...perhaps XD.

 **PAIRINGS-** Takumi/Misaki(part-1), Tora/Chiyo(part-2), Suzuna/Hinata(part-3)

 **GENRE-** Humour, Romance.

 **RATINGS-** K+

* * *

Misaki and Takumi were roaming around the Miyabigaoka School Festival, watching stalls, when a certain tent caught Misaki's eyes.

"Fortune Tent: Know your destiny for just 50 yens. First try is free." Misaki read the board as she thought about the offer. These stalls, although undoubtedly inaccurate, were good for entertainment because of the amusing theories the 'student fortune tellers' came up with. And the first try was free, so it should do them no harm to try once…

She was still thinking when Takumi yanked her arm, pulling her towards the tent.

"That's it! We're going inside!" He said as pulled her.

"W-What?" Misaki asked, taken aback. His sudden yanking and pulling left her confused.

"Well, Well…" He said as he stopped, and with an amused expression, bore his eyes deeply into hers', "The burning desire of the Student Council President to visit the tent _moved my heart_ and _compelled_ my body to take her there." He teasingly said as he began walking towards the tent, followed by Misaki on his side. " _After all…_ " He paused as he suddenly held her hand while walking, "As your _perfect boyfriend_ , I ought to fulfil my _girlfriend's every burning desires."_ And with that, he nudged her nose and smirked as her brain (mis)interpreted the last three words.

His smirk grew when the blush on her face became evident.

"B-B-BAKA!" She burst as she looked to the ground, embarrassed.

They entered the tent, still hand in hand.

"Welcome!" The creepy looking, female cloak figure said. In fact, there were _two_ female cloaked figure sitting on the table.

"Looks like we've got some customers." The other one said.

"Sit…and prepare to know your fate." The first one dramatically said, as she pulled out a deck of cards.

Misaki and Takumi sat across them.

"Who is coming first?" The first one asked.

"Me." Misaki immediately replied. Takumi watched her in amusement.

"Pick a card." The cloaked figure said, as she spread the cards upside-down on the table.

Misaki thought for a moment, and then picked one of the many cards. It had a baby, and a rough figure of a smiling man made on it.

"Hmm…Fine." The first lady said.

"So what does this mea-?"

"Pick up a new card from here now." The second lady said as she spread another deck on the other side of table. "Please see, it counts as second one. So you'll have to pay 50 yen."

Misaki's face visibly frowned at that. Takumi was getting amused on seeing his Misa-Chan's reaction.

"Why don't you just tell me what the first card means?" She asked, narrowing down her eyes at them.

"Because its _incomplete._ You _need_ the second card to know the complete destiny."

Misaki cursed under her breath.

 _What a scam!_ She screamed in her mind.

She was _so not going_ to let them win. In fact, she was in the process of getting up and walking out on their faces, when Takumi pulled her down.

"Take that." He said to the ladies as he passed them a 100 yen coin, "One for her. One for me."

Misaki blushed at that, and even more when the two ladies giggled at that.

"You sure know how to keep your girlfriend happy."

Misaki's face was now as red as the candles. However, pretending to be calm, she choosed another card.

It had '51' written on it.

"OH-HO-HO-HO" The first lady laughed, "Not that bad of a fate!" She looked towards her partner and giggled.

"Right…Hehehe" She snickered.

Misaki was about to _rudely_ interrupt their chit-chat to ask what her fate means, when one of them automatically started-

"You will be blessed with a lovely husband!" She said, "And he _might_ be with you." She said as she pointed towards Takumi.

Misaki sub-consciously blushed and smile-

"And you both will have _51 babies_." The other lady giggled.

Misaki immediately frowned. Just what kind of lame prediction was that?

But before she could speak, her boyfriend interrupted her, "My turn!" He said, as he eyed her _smugly_ and winked. " _Looks like we've got lot of work to do, Misa-Chan~"_

Misaki was left with a beet red face and a speechless mind.

"Pick a card." The lady asked Takumi.

Takumi picked one up. Surprisingly, that card also had a baby on it. Looking closely, Takumi found that the card had a baby, then a seemingly wedding dress, and another baby face on it.

"Pick the second card now."

Takumi picked one card from the table. Surprisingly, it had _two_ numbers on it, '10' and '40'.

"Ho-Ho-Ho-Ho." The first lady laughed. "Lucky guy!"

"It's not _that_ bad fate." The other lady snickered.

"So what does this mean?" Takumi asked, curiously.

"You will have _40_ babies after marriage _._ " One of them said.

Takumi frowned at that.

"But she is having more that 40. Isn't the prediction _wrong_ then-"

"Tch! Tch! Tch!" The first on clicked her tongue. "No, _Both the predictions are true!"_

Takumi gave a genuinely confused face. Even Misaki was perked up by that. The other lady coughed as she began speaking-

"It says you'll have 40 babies _**after**_ marriage." She said, "Ho-Ho-Ho-Ho." She then winked at him. "I don't think I need to know what the '10' means. " She grinned wickedly.

Misaki gulped as the heat on her face increased. And in that, she did a **tremendous** mistake. She looked towards Takumi, who was _already_ prepared to tease her to death now. With a _smug_ lopsided smirk, he gave a _challenging_ look to her.

"Oh! I _think_ I know." He said, eying Misaki from the corner of his eye, " _10 babies before marriage?_ "

The two ladies snickered and burst into laughter at that.

"Yes dear!" One of them said. "You will have _a lot of work_ to do _soon_."

"Hmm…" Takumi pretended to wonder, "Does it give any time as such _when_ the babies are born?" He purposefully asked.

"Ho-Ho-Ho-Ho." The other lady laughed, "Quite _impatient,_ aren't you?"

"I think it will be decided by _you both_." The first lady teased.

"Hmm…" Takumi pretended to think again as he looked at Misaki, and by the looks of it, Misaki knew that he has something _fatal_ to say," _What about nine months from today, Misa-Chan~?"_ He winked.

The entire room was filled with laughter, except that of Misaki's

Misaki couldn't control herself. No matter even if she knew he was going to say something on these lines, she _just_ can't prepare herself against his lines. She visibly trembled and shook as her face grew hot as sun.

 _Don't think…Don't think…DON'T THINK!_ Misaki tried to control and compose herself, when, quite ironically, her mind thought of something.

"Wait!" She interrupted them, making everyone look at her.

"Your predictions are still false." She stated, earning eyebrow-raisings from both the ladies.

"Let me tell you honey," The first lady pointed her index finger at her, "That _none_ of the predictions we ever made were proved false." She smugly said.

"Yeah…," The other lady nervously said, " _Although_ it's the first time we are doing this, and you're the first customers, none of are predictions are proven fal-OUCH!" She shouted as the first one hit her.

"Don't speak too much." She warned as she turned her gaze to Misaki, "So, as we said, all of our predictions are true."

Misaki narrowed her eyes at that.

"You said I will be having 51 babies, _right?_ " She asked.

"Yes." The lady plainly said.

"Then how come he is having only 50 babies with me?" She smirked as she fired her question.

However, the first lady just yawned.

"I _never said_ that they are with _him_." The first lady counter-argued.

Takumi's smirking, smiling face faded in a milli-second and now his face was having a _dark_ and _murderous_ look.

"Well, you both did say that its better that "we both decide the dates" for the 10 babies." Misaki pressed her point.

"No! You misinterpret me." The cloaked lady said. "The predictions are true. It meant you'd be having _50 babies_ with _**him**_."

"Then why did my card said that I will be having 51 babie-"

"Think" The cloaked lady hushed her, as she smiled and gave her a wink.

Takumi, however, was _quick_ to understand the implied meaning. He clenched his fists _tightly_.

"The card says that I will be having 51 babies…"Misaki muttered to herself, "And 50 would be his…so that 1 baby would be…" Her face immediately lost its colour, only to be painted dark red as she watched the lady with wide, horrified eyes.

"Yes, dear." The lady smiled and said, confirming her fears. "You will be having 51 babies in total. And out of those, 50 would be his." She smirked. "And you know the ratio. 40 after marriage, 10 before. The time for that one extra baby depends _totally_ on you-"

Takumi pulled away Misaki from the tent before she could finish the speech. And grabbing her arm _tightly_ , he just went straight forward with a serious look, his bangs covering his eyes. Even Misaki dare not speak. After walking a good distance into the fair, Takumi stopped and let go of Misaki's hand. Misaki paused as she took a good look at his worried face.

"Takumi! You are just taking her too serious-MMPHH"

Her speech was left incomplete, as he immediately _smashed_ his lips, along with his body, on her's. The kiss was _certainly_ a _possessive_ one, as he gripped her tighter along with heightening the sensation in her mouth, clearly denoting that _she was_ _ **his**_ _and_ _ **only his**_ **.**

He looked away from her after he broke the kiss, still worried. However, he was surprised when Misaki gently hugged him from behind, wrapping her arms around his hard chest.

"You're just like a kid." She chuckled as she patted his hair and kissed his neck. "Getting concerned and worried so easily."

His eyes widened as his cheeks gave the _slightest_ tinge of red at her unexpected show of affection. He comfortably absorbed the feeling, as long as he could.

Misaki gently put her head on his back and tightened the hug. Takumi put his hands on top of her's, which were resting comfortably on his chest.

"Besides, it clear that they are frauds." She said, "I mean **50** babies. That's too much of a work."

On hearing that, Takumi turned to face Misaki, as he bought his smirking face closer to her's.

"Honestly," he said, "That's a work I would _love_ to spend energy on."

"BAKA!" Misaki shouted as she punched her chest, inviting laughter from the blonde.

After a few moments, Takumi spoke up-

"You wait here for a few minutes. I got some work to do."

"Work?" Misaki asked in confusion.

"Yeah, its pretty urgent. _Don't miss me too much._ " He winked as he ran off in some direction.

"AS IF! NOBODY IS GOING TO MISS YOU, YOU PERVERTED ALIEN!" Misaki shouted, red faced. She wouldn't. Yup, she really wouldn't…okay, _perhaps_ she might.

* * *

The two 'fortune-tellers' were terrified by the sight before them. They both had just went out to drink some water, and by the time they returned, their tent was on fire. _Strangely enough_ , their money and cards was thrown at the entrance, their personal belongings safe. The only thing that was in ashes was their tent.

"Oh god!" They screamed, "Now how will we tell others their fortune?!"

Standing at one corner in the crowd, Takumi smirked darkly to himself.


	12. Lots of Love

**TITLE-** Lots of Love.

 **SUMMARY-** He had teared six of her bras already and was nibbling the seventh one. Her panties were scattered everywhere. After tearing the seventh bra he rushed to sniff the panties. The kids watched it in horror with their eyes widened.

 **GENRE-** Humour, Romance, Family.

 **RATINGS- T++**

 **PAIRINGS-** OC/Misaki/Tasaki/Mikumi(5year)/Tasaki(5year)

 **INSPIRATION-** On Request.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE-** E-B-5-G

 **OPTIONAL PRE-REQUISITES-** "No Girl Oneshot" or any other oneshot involving "Korama". You must be well-acquainted with all the OCs.

 **COMPLEXITY-** O(k [constant]) or O(n0), in other words, quite simple.

* * *

Tasaki was casually lying on _Mikumi's_ bed, eating _her_ chocolate cookies, reading _her_ manga and also _dropping the bits of cookies on pages of the same._ Not to mention, how he had ruined her well-made bed where Mikumi was supposed to be resting. And don't start with how he didn't even notice the same _lovely, innocent and_ _ **monstrous**_ sister standing at the door.

"Geez! Her choice of books is so weird." Tasaki plainly remarked as he bit a huge chunk of the cookie, _unaware of the demonic aura at the door._

Mikumi considered her options. She could hit him with her _heeled_ shoes, or perhaps go to Tasaki's room and bring his bear Korama before him…and destroy him in front of his own eyes.

She sighed to contain her anger. She was in need of allies. And her brother was a perfect _victim_ for this.

"Ahem!" She loudly coughed, making Tasaki perk up. He timidly turned his head…only to see the _black demonic aura beside her and a murderous yellow glint in her green eyes._ Out of reflex, he jumped backward, flinging the book in some random direction and kicking the bedsheet on the floor.

Mikumi fisted her hand as she tried to control her terrifying glare, which was _certainly_ _ **not**_ an easy job considering how she saw a slight tear in her manga because of being thrown on the floor or how her clean, perfect and inviting bed was brutally murdered and _infected_ by his _unhygienic_ brother, who yet had to take a bath that morning.

She sighed. Korama would be torn inside out tomorrow. Focussing her mind on the mission in front of her, she beamed the most fake smile she could at Tasaki…

…He shivered at the scary face.

"STOP WITH THAT CREEPY FACE OF YOURS!" He screamed, "You just look like that zombie in-"

Tasaki couldn't complete his sentence as a high speed, _heeled sandal_ went whooshing past him. He gulped.

"Say that again, my _lovely_ brother?" Mikumi smiled devilishly.

Tasaki stared at her with wide, horrified eyes. "N-Nothing." He said, as he jumped off the bed, and tried to tip-toe his way out of her room, constantly eying her like a deer eyes a lion.

Just at the doorframe, Mikumi gripped his hand.

"Oh my _lovely_ brother!" Mikumi cooed, scaring Tasaki to the core, "Wont you _help your cute, innocent and lovely sister today?_ " She asked as she looked at him with puppy eyes.

"No." Tasaki bluntly said," And neither are you 'cute, innocent or lovely' "

He didn't notice how she gritted her teeth and how her hands were getting fisted harder and harder at every cruel word he uttered.

"Poor Korama…" She sniped.

Tasaki's eyes went wide with horror as he clutched his sister. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!"

"Nothing," She chirped with deceptive innocence, "But I _will do_ something if you don't help." She gave him an innocent look, "I am _not forcing_ you to help me. After all the _choice_ is yours." She smiled.

Tasaki clearly knew the choices he had. Either say no and get his _**favourite** _ stuffed bear torn apart and then somehow get forced to help her, or help her anyway.

"Fine." He rolled his eyes. "What is the job?"

At this, Mikumi grabbed his hand and ran dashed downstairs towards the door. There was a a cardboard box next to the door. They both went to it, and Tasaki was surprised as he saw a cute, white pup in it.

"We have to hide it from Mom and Dad." Mikumi declared.

"But why?" Tasaki said as he picked up the pup, which started licking his face.

"What if they throw him away?" She said.

"I don't think so," Tasaki waved her argument off. "They're so good and the pup is too cute. I think they will surely say yes."

"They better say yes…" Mikumi muttered darkly," Else anyways, Korama's cotton should make him a nice sweater to outlast the cold, harsh winter outside." Mikumi uttered with deceptive innocence.

Tasaki sighed. He knew which 'choice' he will have to pick.

"Where will we keep it?" Tasaki asked.

"Simple." Mikumi smiled, " _In your room."_

Tasaki frowned at that. "Why not your's?"

"Oh! Mine?" Mikumi smiled, "He will find a animal-mate in you, cause you're also _as unhygienic as animals."_

Tasaki's eye twitched on hearing that.

* * *

"Bring it carefully!" Mikumi ranted as she leaned and stood at the doorframe, while Tasaki was promptly left alone to lift up the pup and box from doors to stairs to his room.

"WHY DON'T YOU HELP IF YOU WANT IT TO BE DONE SO 'CAREFULLY' " He shouted at her.

"Its simple," She said, "I don't want to stress my little hands." She mockingly eyed him.

Tasaki, somehow, was able to get the pup in his room, unnoticed by his parents.

"So, now what?" He sub-consciously smiled as he looked at the pup wagging his tail and barking.

"I think he needs food." Mikumi said, "Lets look in kitchen."

Tasaki nodded. Little footsteps rushed down the stairs, across the hallway, into the kitchen and immediately started to look for some food.

"Does he eat carrot?" Tasaki asked as he opened the fridge. Mikumi facepalmed.

"Look for some milk." She commanded.

Luckily, there were able see a packet of fresh milk.

"But how will he drink it? We need something to put milk in." Tasaki said, as he tried to lift the packet up. It was a bit heavy for him.

They looked around kitchen, and soon Mikumi saw something. She immediately jumped and grabbed hold of a big bowl.

"This should do." Mikumi said. "Now hurry up! Pour milk in it and put it back."

Tasaki nodded as he poured some milk in the bowl and put it back.

"Now!" Tasaki shouted, "Off to my r-"

"Off to where?" Takumi, who just entered the kitchen, asked. He carefully eyed them both. An over-excited Tasaki and Mikumi who was holding a bowl full of milk.

If an over-excited Tasaki, in a kitchen full of vegetables instead of chocolates, was not strange enough, his daughter was holding a heavy bowl of milk. A bowl of milk, instead of glasses or anything.

"Whats that milk for?" Takumi asked suspiciously.

"What milk?" Mikumi faked, "Oh! _This?_ " She acted as if sudden realization hit her. "Its for my _lovely brother_ Tasaki," She chirped.

If Takumi wasn't suspicious before, he was suspicious now. Mikumi called Tasaki 'lovely'

"In a bowl?" He questioned.

"Tasaki wanted to drink _a lot_ of milk." She cooed.

"Really?" Takumi raised his eyes. "Then where are you both taking it? Drink it here itself." He narrowed his eyes.

" _Sure, why not Dad?_ " Mikumi fake smiled, and shot a look at Tasaki to comply.

Tasaki blinked. _Is she crazy? She is asking me to drink milk from the bowl in which we were about to feed the dog! DOES SHE THINK ME TO BE A DOG OR WHAT?!_ Tasaki screamed in his mind. His own sister was asking him to drink milk from a _bowl_! Animals are fed milk in a bowl!

Mikumi glared again.

Tasaki gulped. Now he will have to drink milk _in a bowl_ , like dogs drink. Not to mention that it had NO SUGAR added in it. It will taste flat. He hesitantly got down to his knees, bought his face closer to the bowl, closed his eyes and furiously started licking the milk.

Takumi's eyes widened as Mikumi face-palmed herself, and rushed to Tasaki and pounded _hard_ on his back.

"YOU ANIMAL!" She screamed, "WHY ARE YOU DRINKING MILK LIKE THAT?!"

Tasaki shot a venomous look at her, "How _else_ am I supposed to drink milk from a _bowl_?" He hissed.

"BY PICKING IT UP AND GULPING IT!" Mikumi screamed in his ear, and Tasaki went all white. That dog thing went on in his mind _too much for his own good._

"Ahem!" Takumi coughed.

Mikumi looked towards him nervously, only to replace the nervous face with laughter in a moment.

"Hahaha! You're _so funny brother!"_ She said as she slammed his back hard, _again_. "We were playing house-house and I was the rich wife and he was my pet dog. "She started explaining the first idea coming to her mind, "And since lady has to feed her dog, we were taking the milk upstairs to feed him. And Daddy look!" She chirped, "He thought we are _still_ in the act and he is _still_ the dog. That's why he was drinking milk like that!" She chirped.

Takumi laughed as he came to Mikumi, bent to her level and patted her head lovingly.

"That's all right dear," he said, "But if that was the case, why did you not tell it to me _earlier in first place_ , " He said, "That it was for a game. _Why did you agree to make him drink milk here, out of act?_ " He smirked as he dropped the bombshell on her.

Mikumi could no longer come up with any satisfying reply.

"So now, tell me what is the _real_ thing." He smugly smirked at his daughter at his victory and commanded.

"Well, Dad…." Mikumi started, "Its just that…"

"That we got a very _very_ _ **VERY**_ cute pup and want to keep it…"Tasaki completed his sentences, "But we thought you and Mom will throw him away if you both find it…"

"PLEASE DON'T THROW IT AWAY!" Mikumi pleaded.

"Throw it?" Takumi laughed, "I myself had a pet cat when I was in high school." He laughed, "At least I am not against keeping pets."

The kids sighed in relief that at least Takumi was with them.

"Please don't tell mom either, dad." Mikumi begged.

"But you both must tell her sooner or later." Takumi pondered over and said, "I won't say anything, but you both must tell her sometime."

Mikumi and Tasaki ran to him and hugged his feet while Takumi laughed.

"Where is the lucky pup?" Takumi asked.

"In my room. " Tasaki chirped, and then glancing around the kitchen, "Where is Mom, by the way…" Tasaki asked.

"Can't live without his Mom…" Takumi sighed, "She was upstair- Oh no!" Takumi gasped. "She was going to clean your room."

The little footsteps rushed upstairs, followed by big ones.

Tasaki and Mikumi ran to the room, only to see Misaki coming towards it with a vacuum cleaner.

"Mom!" Tasaki went and hugged her foot, tightly.

"Mooom!" Mikumi smiled and ran to her and hugged her other feet.

Misaki couldn't move even if she wanted. She gave a confused face to Takumi who shrugged and entered Tasaki's room.

"Why are my angels so affectionate today?" She chirped as she picked them both up and kissed them on their cheeks.

"We're thankful for all you do for us!" Tasaki kissed her cheek.

"Me too!" said Mikumi as she repeated Tasaki's deed.

"Oh my lovely children!" She put them down and patted their head, "I will make you some cookies after I clean your room."

"MOOM!" Tasaki ran and hugged her leg from behind. "Stay please!"

Mikumi, although finding her brother's act ridiculously stupid, repeated his steps because she had no better idea.

"Mommy!" Mikumi ran and hugged her feet, "Come and let me show you my doll Sabara! She is missing you sooo much!"

The kids saw Takumi exiting the room with the box.

"I will dear," Misaki said, "But I must clean your room first." She cooed them

"Ok." Tasaki shrugged and smiled.

"Fine with me." Mikumi said, "DADDY!" She shouted as she and Tasaki rushed down the stairs, leaving a baffled Misaki. Moments before they were hugging her and not letting go, and now…

Mikumi and Tasaki rushed to Misaki and Takumi's room, where the pup was adoringly nibbling on Takumi's finger.

"Baw!" It said as it wagged its tail furiously.

"He is rather cute." Takumi said. "I got some milk and food for him too." Takumi said as put took two bowls and put in some milk and some food in both. It barked and jumped to floor and started digging on food as it wagged its tail.

"That reminds me…" Takumi said, "Tasaki, did you bath yet?" Takumi asked him.

"Mom will bathe me." Tasaki shrugged.

Takumi gave him a blank stare.

"Not happening." He said as he picked up a fighting and struggling Tasaki, "Come, I will bathe you." He smirked as he put him on his shoulders and pulled his cheeks, "Have a bathe with Daddy sometimes!" He cooed.

"I am coming too!" Mikumi shouted.

* * *

Mikumi, Takumi and Tasaki headed towards the room laughing, after having a good fun bathe, except for Tasaki who was immediately pushed into cold water by Mikumi and shivered for good ten minutes.

They opened the door... and then screamed in horror…

The drawers were opened and the pup was nibbling and tearing on Misaki's bras. He had teared six of her bras already and was nibbling the seventh one. Her panties were scattered everywhere. After tearing the seventh bra he rushed to sniff the panties. The kids watched it in horror with their eyes widened.

"Shit!" Takumi cursed, "We can't let Misaki know about the pup now!"

Mikumi and Tasaki immediately rushed to the pup and put him in the box. They had just closed the box when Misaki's screams were heard behind them. They both gulped.

Misaki stood at the door, trembling at the sight before her.

"W-W-What..Who…?" She asked, unable to form words or any coherent thought.

"DADDY DID IT!" Both the kids said instantly, shot Takumi an apologetic look and rushed out of the room with box in Tasaki's hand.

They also did not forget to close the door.

Misaki stood there trembling, trying to absorb what the kids said.

 _DADDY DID IT!_

"Misaki!" Takumi called out to her, and Misaki saw him with terrified eyes. For some reason, she could _totally imagine_ _ **it.**_

 _A Takumi, overcome with his 'drive' and hormones, overcome with lust and gone completely animalistic, nibbling her bra with his teeth and gnawing and chewing on it._

" _ **WHERE IS MISAKI**_ _…" She imagined it saying as it grew all the more lustful and animalistic on chanting her name. And then in that state, he looked at her, eying her hungrily, as if he won't let her go today. And then-_

 _He pounced on her, shaking her_

" _Misaki! Misaki"!_

"MISAKI! MISAKI!" Takumi shook her, making Misaki come out to reality. However, as soon as she saw him _this close_ , she instantly pushed back and ran to bathroom.

Shutting the door, she said, "I-I think y-you sh-should go see a doctor Takumi." She hesitantly said.

Takumi instantly dashed to the door and started banging the door. "MIASKI! LISTEN TO ME!"

However, it just made Misaki all the more afraid. "No Takumi! I thi-think you should just!"

" **MISAKI!"** Takumi shouted. He hissed at his fate. The kids just **had** to blame him. It wasn't their fault too, they didn't know that it could be interpreted _this_ wrong.

But whatever is to blame, Misaki was now standing behind the door in bathroom, afraid of him being some lustful animal ready to pounce on her.

"MISAKI!" He banged the door.

"Takumi! I am saying! D-Don't break in!" She hesitantly said.

Ironically, her asking him to not to break in gave him the idea of breaking in. Pushing the door, he forced it open and immediately rushed to Misaki.

"I AM TELLING YOU! DON'T COME NEAR ME!" Misaki shouted, and screamed as Takumi picked her up. He then threw her to the bed and hovered over her scared figure.

"IT'S THE DOG!" He shouted as he grabbed her shoulders and shook Misaki.

"Dog?!" Misaki tried to absorb what he said.

"Yeah…Dog" He said. "Long story. Listen…."

* * *

Misaki was now standing furiously in Tasaki's room, glaring at Tasaki and Mikumi, with both the children staring at the floor under her glare.

"DON'T BLAME DADDY JUST LIKE THAT!" She scolded them, " Just because he is strong does NOT mean you shove him into anything!"

"Sorry Mom…" Tasaki said

"Ok Mom…" Mikumi said.

"And regarding the pup…" She said as she eyed the devilish little pup, "We _can_ keep it, provided it stays away from my bras and undies." She said.

The kids screamed in joy and jumped and hugged Misaki.

"But…why did you hide it from me? "She asked, "I would have taken him anyway." She said.

At this, Tasaki and Takumi looked at Mikumi, who just gave an apologetic look and said, "Don't really know."

Tasaki face-palmed, Takumi groaned and Misaki laughed at how Mikumi's inconclusive reluctentness led to the chaotic day for her brother and father.

These three were such a lovely triplet. She sighed...

They were what bought light and life in Walker Mansion…(and lots of daily chaos too XD :p)

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTES-** With this chapter, as of 30th Jan, 2016, by all the love and attention you guys shower on it, it has crossed **6100 views already** , with over 3000 being this month alone. I big thanks to all the readers, and **especially to the reviewers.** To those who haven't reviewed yet, do review sometimes and show your face lol.

Also, another request, please post reviews of chapters individually in correct chapter. I was analysis some chapters and its like, chapter 4's review mixed with 5 and posted in chapter 7. It makes getting right reviews hard, cause when reviews increase, its not possible to see all the reviews from scratch. I use the "chapter-wise review distribution" thing of and hence would appreciate if you people could comply ^_^


	13. Kaichou Wa Cringy Sama

**TITLE –** Kaichou Wa Cringy Sama. 1/4(or 5)

 **SUMMARY-** Its cringing time! :D

 **GENRE** \- Crinedy.

 **RATINGS- T++++ (Might border M for you. You have been warned!)**

 **ALSO NOTE, IT HAS SOME 18+ WORDS USED!**

 **PAIRINGS –** Poli X Poly. (Notice the Pun? :3 You cannot XD.)

 **COMPLEXITY – VARYING. O(N) – O(N^3)**

 **AUTHORS NOTE-** Before reading, one quick Q. What ending would you guys want to my next game breaking oneshot "Ships in the Night." Tragedy (Char Death) or Happy ending? Send answers in **PM** **ONLY** (as to maintain suspense :3)

* * *

Misaki was sitting on the library computer, researching for the next Biology assignment. She peered over the list of viva questions, completely unaware of some perverted blonde sitting far in some corner of the room, devotionally doing his job of stalking her with all eyes and ears.

Misaki had marked down the questions which she couldn't answer or get from textbook, and now was her time to search for the answers. She opened the _old version of_ _ **Internet Explorer**_ , smiling as she wondered how _**fast this thing was**_. Clicking on web address bar, she waited fifteen seconds for it to be ready to take inputs. After that, she began typing the address of most popular search engine.

 _www . Joojle . com._

"Hmm… so what was the question?" She asked herself as she looked at the assignment sheet Reading it, She began typing the question,

" _How is Mitochondria a powerhouse of cell."_

"And, Enter." She said as she hit the key. Immediately, after five minutes, the page started loading. And another five minutes later it showed the results.

"Okay…" Misaki said as she opened a link and began noting down the answer. However, when she had finished noting, something in corner of the screen caught her eye.

" _Naughty Prez-_ _Latest fanfictions of 'Kaichou Wa Maid Sama' – Misaki, who serves as a maid in a café, has a naughty side too!~~"_

A feeling of anxiety gripped her heart. She didn't understand that. Her name… **HER NAME** was on screen along with "works as a maid."

 _D-Did…someone leak my secret?_

She tried to swallow the lump in her throat, and then with a thumping heart, she clicked on the advertisement, which redirected her to some fanfiction site.

" _www . VeryVeryInnocent Fanfictions. Net"_ Misaki read the name to herself. "A strange name…" She remarked.

As the page opened, she read the admins blog.

" _Welcome to Very Very Innocent Fanfictions . net! Here we bring you the most 'innocent' fanfictions the manga and anime series of "Kaichou Wa Maid Sama" where the student president Misaki serves as part time Maid. Hope you enjoy!_

 _Yours Most Innocently,_

 _Vijju123 :D "_

"So…there is a full anime and manga on me?!" She gasped, "Not to mention these many fanfictions?!"

She then looked at the list of fanfictions.

 _1\. Innocent Love – By-_ _ **CuteLittleGirl**_

 _Summary- Misaki's TRUE side! One which only Takumi knows!_

Misaki frowned.

 _Even this perverted alien's name is here…_

She looked back at the admin's blog to find that the male lead was a perverted blonde from England named Takumi. Why was _he_ the male protagonist? It felt a _lot_ strange to her. A whole anime and manga series on her and her life, and _she_ did not know!

She was now curious. What could have been written on her? And what was her true side which only Takumi knew? With an intent to read, she clicked on the link.

"Cute Little Girl, huh?" She wondered, "Well…I wonder what she might have written about me!" She said as she began reading it.

" **Hello guys and gals-"**

"Gals?" She raised eyebrow on that.

" **I am a Cute Little Girl aged XOXO HAHA YOU THINK ME CRAZY? I WONT REVEAL MY AGE ON INTERNET #DEALWITHIT!"**

Misaki had a dafaq face as she read onwards.

" **So well, this fic is about how Misaki REALLY is, so that we all can know her better! Rate fav and share!"**

"That's the end of author's note." She said as she began reading the story.

' **Misaki and Takumi were on their way to school, with Misaki holding tightly on his hand-'**

" **WHAT?!"** She shouted. Takumi, who was stalking her from a corner, was extremely confused as he looked at her. She was lucky that they were alone in the library, else she'd had got a detention.

' **-because she was afraid of the grey clouds on the sky-'**

" **WHAT THE EFFING EFF?!"** She outburst on it. Who the FUCK was afraid of grey clouds in sky?

"Misaki? Something wrong?" Takumi asked from a corner, making Misaki flinch. She _certainly did_ _ **not**_ want him to know about what she found. She tried to pretend cool.

"Haha. Yeah…all right." She tried to laugh.

"Your periods are on?-"

"YOU PERVERTED SON OF B!TCH" She immediately shut him and threw the pencil box at him.

"That's much better." He casually smiled and went on reading the novel (and stalking her) as if nothing happened.

Misaki's eye twitched. She must be careful on not attracting Takumi's reaction. God knows what this alien would do if he found out this stuff…

Frowning upon what happened till now, she continued reading.

' **While they were walking, Misaki slipped and fell backwards on ground on her bouncy butts.'**

"…" She couldn't form any coherent speech.

 _Did I just read bouncy in front of butts…_

She sub-consciously took a hand to her _backside_ …and pinched it…

 _All bones and no meat…_ She sighed.

' **Misaki fell on the hard ground. The Rock hard ground. The very, very hard ground!'**

"Three sentences…same thing. Tell her something on eating up words."

" " **Misaki! Are you okay?" Takumi said as he stretched his hand to help her pick up.**

" **I can get up myself" She said."**

"That's more like it!" Misaki muttered.

" **She was strong girl….She was very strong girl…She MUST not behave like a damsel in distress…**

 **But it HURT so much!**

 **She shut her eyes as tears of pain began to flow from her eyes-"**

"WTF?!"

" " **Misaki!" Takumi cried in alarm.**

" **I-I am f-fine..." Misaki's voice croaked and it felt like she was about to cry.**

 **She didn't want to. She was a strong girl…but if just HURT SO MUCH.**

 **She sniffed and within a second, broke into tears and started sobbing out of pain-**

"

"RIDICULOUS!" She cried as her eyes widened, "I fall on my butts all the time, but I NEVER cried on that!" She frowned. "GIRLS ARE **NOT** THIS WEAK!"

" " **Misaki…" Takumi said as he picked her up bridal style. " You're hurt." He said."**

"Pervert Obvious to my rescue?" She scoffed.

" " **I am taking you to the hospital!" He ordered. He then tore off his uniform shirt and wrapped it tightly around her knee."**

"Wait…Didn't I fell buttwise? How did the knee got hurt?"

" " **B-But Takumi…" She said. "We will get late for school…"**

" **I am paying." He said as he began taking her to the hospital.**

" **Then fine!" She cheered up and smiled. "**

"…"

"…..."

"…..."

No words could come out of her mouth.

Misaki couldn't. No matter how hard she tried. She couldn't. It felt that part of her brain just died suddenly.

"I am skipping this…" She declared as she scrolled down.

"

 **Takumi bought Misaki to the hospital and doctor was now examining her.**

" **As I suspected." The doctor said. "She has a fracture in her arm-**

"

"What…the…ACTUAL FUCK?!" Misaki screamed internally.

She took deep breaths to calm herself.

"So…" She said, "Let me summarise this…" She took a breath, "Me and Takumi are going to school, **holding hands** , and I **somehow still fall,** on my **'so-called bouncy'** butts, get hurt in my knee and a fracture in my arm cause of that…"

She shook her head. "Biology would be cruel on her…"

She clicked the backward button, and started scrolling through the list. She couldn't read that fiction _any further_. She saw that the fic had received a review. She clicked on ' _Show Review'_ button to read them

" _Misaki-chan – OH MY GOD! SO LOVELY! PLZZZZ WRITE MORE OMG I AM CRYING!"_

"…..."

She clicked the back button, trying to control her cringing and was soon back at the list. She decided to read any other fiction.

Her eyes then scroll over to the next one-

 **Title- The Naughty Prez – By – ChickWithDick**

 **Summary- Misaki is being VERY NAUGHTY at Takumi's apartment!**

"…What does she mean…?" Misaki asked herself, "And whats up with that… _peculiar_ name." She thought. There was only one way to find out…to read it.

" **Hi guys! I am ChickWithDick *wink*-**

"I am skipping the intro…" Misaki said as a very _uncomfortable_ feeling engulfed her. She scrolled down, to a random portion of the story.

" **Misaki entered the bathroom, opened the zip of her panties as she approached the bowel-**

"?!"

" **pulled out her dick-**

" **!** **"** Misaki's eyes widened tenfold as she felt a _very weird feeling_ in her mind.

" **and as she was naughty, she made sure to pee all over the bowel and wet it completely, because heck! She doesn't have to clean it.-**

"NOT READING THIS." She said as she stomped the back button, "SOMEONE TELL THIS AUTHOR THAT GIRLS DON'T HAVE…THAT...THAT BOY 'THING'!"

When she was back at the list, she saw that this story had **1500 favs, 1000 followers and over 100 reviews.** She clicked on the review button with a WTF face.

" _**1.**_ _ **Twisted_Mindzz – WOWWW! YOU LEFT ME SPEECHLESS!**_

"It left even me speechless..."

 _ **2\. CuteLittleGirl- Oh goddddd! SOO NICE! KEEP IT UP!"**_

"This review section is **cancerous.** " She said.

She then went back, and started scrolling at the list of fics. However, what she didn't know was, that she was increasingly arousing Takumi's curiosity as he found her acting strange.

After scrolling through few fics, when suddenly her eyes were caught on a cute profile pic of an picture had a very cute baby, perhaps a year old, playing with drumsticks and sitting on a drum.

"so cute…" She said as she clicked on the author link, to check his profile.

" **PROFILE MESSAGE-**

 **YEAHHH BITCH!"**

Misaki visibly frowned.

" **FIRST I BANG THIS DRUM,**

 **THEN I BANG YO MUM. _l_"**

" **YOUUUUUUU"** Misaki started shaking with anger, and would have smashed a bat on the pc screen, had she not caught a blonde staring confused at her.

 _Act normal…Act Normal…_

She took a few deep breaths to keep her cool.

After reporting that author, she moved on. The next thing catching her eye was the fic "Swag Waali Topi."

"What does this mean?" She said as she looked at it.

" **Title – Swag Waali Topi (The Cap of Swag!)**

"Oh! Its something in author's native language." She remarked, "And meaning is given in brackets. Good practice!" She said and then looked at author. Her profile pic was of a girl riding an expensive bike on a green, grassy road.

"Wow. "She said, impressed "I think this is a must read."

" **Title – Swag Waali Topi (The Cap of Swag!) – By- Dhinchak_Pooja! (Hip-Hop_Pooja)**

 **Summary- Misaki has a 'Swag Waali Topi" which everybody wanna copi . !**

"Haha," Misaki laughed, "There is a minor mis-spelling. But this one looks cool." She said as she clicked the link to read it.

 **Word Count- 10,438.**

" Oh god! Its over 10,000 words?! What has she written? She must be talented…"

" **So gaaayeess, naat much wid enntro! LETS ROCK N ROLL! Read Misaki blowing your mind with her melody – Swag Waali Topi!**

"Did I read it right…?" Misaki said to herself. " **Read** Misakiblowing your mind with her **melody"**

" **Please see. Inglish my ten language. Please don't point-pin grammer arror."**

"…."

" **Takumi were standinged in the elley whan he see Misaki cumming.**

"…"

"….."

"Please…at least DON'T mis-spell 'coming' like that…" She pleaded.

" **and she wiering was also a topi! Takumi all blown a way with awesome ness of Misaki topi. She also wier blak spec and google and also a swag cap. She looking swag. "**

"Okay…at least its understandable." She said, "I guess this 'topi' means cap."

" **Misaki you so osum. Takumi saying to Misaki as he imperessed with Misaki topi."**

"sshh…." She hissed.

" **No. Misaki say.**

 **I will now show you my SWAG WAALI TOPI !**

 **She then start sing ing.**

 **SWAG WAALI TOPI MY SWAG WAALI TOPI**

 **YEAH SWAG WAALI TOPI! YEAH SWAG WAALI TOPI!**

 **EVERYBODY TRY TO COPY MY SWAG WAALI TOPI**

 **EVERYBODY WAANAA COPY THIS SWAG WAALI TOPI**

 **SWAG WAALI TOPI MY SWAG WAALI TOPI**

 **OI! SWAP WAALI TOPI MY SWAP WAALI TOPI! "**

"…" She was finding it hard to read further now.

" **SWAG WAALI TOPI MY SWAG WAALI TOPI**

 **YEAH SWAG WAALI TOPI!** **YEAH SWAG WAALI TOPI!**

 **EVERYBODY TRY TO COPY MY SWAG WAALI TOPI**

 **EVERYBODY WAANAA COPY THIS SWAG WAALI TOPI**

 **SWAG WAALI TOPI MY SWAG WAALI TOPI**

 **OI! SWAP WAALI TOPI MY SWAP WAALI TOPI!**

 **SWAG WAALI TOPI MY SWAG WAALI TOPI**

 **YEAH SWAG WAALI TOPI!** **YEAH SWAG WAALI TOPI!**

 **EVERYBODY TRY TO COPY MY SWAG WAALI TOPI**

 **EVERYBODY WAANAA COPY THIS SWAG WAALI TOPI**

 **SWAG WAALI TOPI MY SWAG WAALI TOPI**

 **OI! SWAP WAALI TOPI MY SWAP WAALI TOPI!**

 **SWAG WAALI TOPI MY SWAG WAALI TOPI**

 **YEAH SWAG WAALI TOPI!** **YEAH SWAG WAALI TOPI!**

 **EVERYBODY TRY TO COPY MY SWAG WAALI TOPI**

 **EVERYBODY WAANAA COPY THIS SWAG WAALI TOPI**

 **SWAG WAALI TOPI MY SWAG WAALI TOPI**

 **OI! SWAP WAALI TOPI MY SWAP WAALI TOPI!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"

"HECK!" Misaki shouted, as she furiously rolled down "SHE HAS JUST COPY PASTED THIS PHRASE LIKE, A HUNDRED TIMES?!"

After a minute of scrolling, she finally reached the end of the fic.

"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MY SWAG WAALI TOPI!**

 **O MY GAWD MISAKI. SAED TAKUMI. YOUR SWAG WAALI TOPI I ALL SO WAN NA COPI ! PLZZZ MARRI ME.**

 **OK. SAED MISAKI.**

 **END.!**

 **I so tyred nw gaayes! It was long riting jawb. Now I go sliip. nite."**

Misaki felt like crying.

"Why so cruel on me? "She cursed her luck of choosing to read this fic. However, she then saw that this had 8 reviews. She started getting curious on what others might have said on it.

"Nothing could be worse than this fic…" She said to herself as she clicked the 'Show Review' button to read how the community reacted to the fic.

"

 **1\. YOUR_OWN_DHICHKUN! (Your own fan)**

 **OH GAWD DHINCHAK POOJA! U SO TALANTED! I CUD FIIL HER MELODY VOICE! U NEED OF CENTURY U ROCKSTAR POOJA! YOU GAWDESSS! PLZ RITE MORE & MORE POOJA. I LOVE U! U SWAG! MARRI ME PLZZZ.**

"

Misaki felt her brain cells died on reading that. …

.

.

.

.

.

.

And suddenly it struck her- the _style of writing_ was _eerily_ familiar with the author's. That author reviewed her OWN work.

She frowned, and decided to read more reviews.

"

 **2\. A paralyzed boy.**

 **I don't know about the review above mine, but my dick shortened by 2 inches after reading this and suffered permanent paralysis. I think I am disabled for life now….PLZ don't write again! _/** **\\_**

"

"Lol…" Misaki couldn't help but giggle at that. Totally roasted that author! However, she saw that the next few reviews were by author herself, from her id!

"

 **3\. Dhinchak Pooja**

 **A paralyzed boy – Don't be jealous! Be inspired! :)))) ^_^ :D**

 **4\. A ALMOST dead boy-**

 **Dhinchak Pooja- One can neither be inspired nor jealous of you.**

"

"Lol…"

"

 **5\. Dhinchak_Pooja**

 **What is this #Prime Minister of the country! This is outrajious! Is this how womyn are tricked n treated in your cunt ree. This pee poles are her assing mi and u aal do nothing. #Bik_Gayi_hai_gormint ('Gormint' (government) has sold itself)**

 **6\. Dhinchak Pooja**

 **I will never let a hard lesson harden my heart!**

 **7\. Dhinchak Pooja-**

 **#Haters Gonna Hate!**

 **8\. Pardesi Girl (Foreign Girl)**

 **The quality is so low, my sister caught brain cancer after reading this."**

"Pffft!" Misaki giggled. "Serves her right!

" **Misaki!"** Takumi called," What. Are. You. Doing?" He said as he gave a long, continuous stare to her.

"N-Nothing…" She said, but he then got up and starting coming towards her.

"You're lying." He said sternly and was almost upto her.

 _Oh no…!_ Misaki cursed her fate

* * *

END OF PART 1.

 **AUTHORS NOTE –** Well, this was one of the series I wanted to post and complete in December, but well, things happened and I decided to delay it. Please note, it has some explicit language, so I would only continue if you're all comfortable or are enjoying. So please tell if you want its next chaps or not.

Future chaps currently have Takumi and Hinata's review and another chap of Misaki's. So yeah, its ¼ (tho Misaki's part may be split into 2 cause its long.)

Please note, **ALL AUTHOR'S HERE ARE IMAGINARY. ANY RESEMBLANCE IS** **STRICTLY** **A CO-INCIDENCE.**

THE INSTANCES IN FANFICS, ARE HOWEVER, NOT ALL IMAGINARY AND MOST ARE BASED ON THE TYPE AND KIND OF FICS I USED TO JUDGE. Eg- The CuteLittleGirl one was based on an entry to the writing contest I judged when I was 13. Of course, real one was in a much worse condition! XD

The dhinchak Pooja thing is taken from youtube. She is an actual youtuber who posted 2 songs. Indian people or guys who know hindi, do watch Carriminati's roasting dhinchak Pooja (type it and it will be first video on list) and just watch it. You'd then find what I wrote on her part much more interesting XD. (This swag wali topi is taken from her song's lyrics. XD)

Yes, some parts in Hindi were included as most of the good reviewers know hindi. :D

And btw, thank you guys, OUR Maid Sama crossed 7500 views today (3k views from US alone…). Its currently 7600, a rapid growth. But I'd say do keep commenting. I will say that if you're reading 12 chaps, at least comment and let me know how you felt. Cause yeah, I keep analysing stuff. This inclusion of Hindi parts in this and future chaps were also a result of analysis done earlier in Jan (where I found most of reviewers are indian/neighbouring while most viewers are US )

And regarding that huge copy paste of "Swap Waali Topi" Lyrics...Readers were expected to deduce that same thing is being copy pasted and they could skip over that XD. Why else would it be there in such a strange, unreadable manner?

And, I guess that's it. I would have written more but I m sick atm. High fever. Sucks. But anyway, I will deal with it. Cyu all guys. Bye :).


	14. Jealousy-4

**TITLE –** Jealousy-4

 **SUMMARY-** One thing very similar in Takumi and Chiyo is that, they cannot help but get jealous when their spouses are talking with each other.

 **RATING- K+**

 **GENRE-** Humour/Slight Romance

 **PAIRINGS-** Takumi/Misaki, Tora/Chiyo, Implied Tora/Misaki (in Takumi and Chiyo's POV)

* * *

" **Hahahahaha!** " Misaki's laughter echoed in Chiyo's ears as she stood in a corner and watched her husband _lavishly_ entertaining _Misaki_ with his jokes. The jokes which he used to tell _her._

"God Tora! Your jokes are hilarious!" Misaki complimented him, still struggling to control her laughter.

" _Your_ Tora at _your_ service, Madam." Tora said as he gave her a dramatic bow.

Chiyo's glass almost cracked as her knuckles tightened around it on hearing _'Your Tora'_. Tora would be getting a very _meaningful_ lesson tonight.

"Umm, excuse me." Takumi, who had crept up to her silently, whispered, "Would you mind if I stand here?"

"Takumi-kun! No! Why would I mind?" Chiyo said as she gave him a polite smile. Something told her that he was here for a 'purpose'. And Chiyo could guess that the 'purpose' was standing in front of them, laughing at her husband's jokes.

"Tora indeed is funny…" Takumi said, his eyes not leaving the duo for even a split second.

"Sometimes he is _too_ funny for his own good…" Chiyo remarked, her eyes glued to Tora and Misaki sharing another laughter.

And when Tora went up to Misaki's ear to tell her a joke, making her laugh loudly, Takumi and Chiyo had _only_ one thing in mind.

 _Tora, I am gonna kick your ass so hard tonight…_

"I agree that he is sometimes, indeed, _too funny for his own good._ " Takumi darkly muttered, and it did _not_ go unnoticed by Chiyo.

 _Well, looks like she will be spared of the honour of ass-kicking._

Suddenly, Chiyo noticed a flash in Takumi's emerald eyes and a smirk formed at his lips. He then coughed, and in a manner ever so polite and delicate, he told Chiyo-

"I worry about him though! He actually blurts out things sometimes." Takumi said innocently.

Now, Chiyo was no fool, but she was curious at where Takumi was taking it.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked.

"Well, he sometimes says some… _inappropriate_ things." Takumi said with pretended reluctance, and this did _not_ go unnoticed by the clever woman.

"I don't understand." Chiyo feigned innocence. It was obvious to her that Takumi was up to something.

"Like, Tora was having a conversation with me and Hinata, and he blurted out how your breasts were the _finest_ ones he ever saw." Takumi said with a concerned look.

Now, our Chiyo was very clever. And Takumi did not know that, thanks to her having the 'innocent and gullible' girl image in everyone's eyes. She immediately caught Takumi's intention of making her jealous so that she goes and separates Misaki and Tora. But well, _two could play that game._

"Oh!" She said with angelic innocence, "That's strange! I distinctly remember him saying that _Misaki's breasts were the finest ones he ever __**touched**_." She innocently said, "You know, high school days I guess? He never told me how and when though..." She purposely trailed off.

That successfully made Takumi gape wide and immediately look at Tora and Misaki with a _desperate, anxious_ look.

"Oh God Tora!" Misaki suddenly laughed, "I never knew you have this side too!"

" _Oh Misaki!"_ Tora grinned and said, " _There are many sides of me which I am going to show you."_ And with that, he grinned _too merrily_.

Chiyo noticed Takumi's bangs covering his eyes, which she knew were shooting _lethal, deadly_ looks to her husband.

"Excuse me." Takumi turned to her as he tried to give her a polite smile, "I think I have to go." And with that, he marched _very darkly,_ and _angrily_ towards the laughing duo.

Chiyo smirked to herself as she watched Takumi trudge on.

* * *

"OUCH!" Tora shouted in his bedroom, as Chiyo applied a _stinging_ anti-septic to his face "IT STINGS YOU KNOW?!"

"Tora-San!" She said, "Don't be a kid now!" She hushed him.

After some moments of silence, Tora gently rubbed the bruises on his face as he started to babble-

"That blonde fucker should be sent to some mental-healthcare hospital." He babbled, "I mean, HOW IS HIS BEHAVIOUR EVEN HUMANIC?"

Chiyo pretended to listen as she tried to hide a smirk.

"There I was, enjoying a _little bit_ with Misaki-OUCH!" Tora whined "DON'T PRESS IT THAT HARD!"

"Oh! Sorry Tora-san." Chiyo said, "My bad." She bit her tongue and gave a fake apologetic look.

"I was talking with Misaki and that fucker marches in **between** us," Tora continued babbling, " asks me to come with him, takes me to the parking lot slams me against some random car and fucking dares to THREATEN ME? No human could ever explain this behaviour."

Chiyo inwardly giggled.

"I think he got jealous…" She said, as if she came to it after some deep thinking on Life and Death.

"The HECK?!" Tora shouted, "I am telling you, he is mentally sick to get jealous on _that_." Tora ranted, "But atleast…" he then looked towards Chiyo, " _my wife_ is not like him. She is beautiful, polite, wise, _and doesn't get jealous like some braindead blonde_ _ **just**_ _because-my-partner-is-talking-to-someone-else."_

Chiyo rolled her eyes as she finished applying the anti-septic, only for Tora to hold her hand and kiss it. "And I am grateful to her for this…" He _romantically_ said.

"Good to know," Chiyo stated, "Now, if you'll leave my hand, I am feeling sleepy." She said as she got inside the bedsheets on other side of the bed.

And with that, she kicked the ass of all romantic sentiments erupting in her husband's mind. Switching off the lamp, she couldn't help but _grin_ as the image of his gaping, disappointed face came in front of her closed eyes.

 _Serves him right…_

* * *

PS: In case you guys haven't seen the announcement, I will post it here-

 **ANNOUNCEMENT** **\- ALL UPDATES SCHEDULED BETWEEN 10TH FEB-3RD MARCH STAND** **CANCELLED** **. THEIR PREVIOUS PARTS WILL** **NOT** **BE ANNULED/REVOKED, BUT DECISION REGARDING THEIR COMPLETION IS/ARE UNCERTAIN. THE BIGGEST REASON IS THE TIME LAG/TIME DELAY IN WHEN I WOULD BE ABLE TO UPLOAD THEM AND WHEN I POSTED THE PREVIOUS PART (PEOPLE MAY FORGET THE PLOT). YOUR OPINIONS WILL BE APPRECIATED, IF NOT MANY PEOPLE HAVE PROBLEM THEN I WILL SURELY UPDATE AND COMPLETE THEM LATER.**

 **WITH REGARDS**

 **VIJJU123**

Most probably I will be able to get and complete them during **fall** session (if I stay her till then, that is, lol), cause my writing time for this semester is coming to an end and there would be no summer session due to my vacations (I go on hiatus during that period)

So yeah, give your opinions.

* * *

 **QUESTIONS-**

 **With Reference to the line below, answer the following-**

" **There I was, enjoying a** _ **little bit**_ **with Misaki-OUCH!" Tora whined "DON'T PRESS IT THAT HARD!"**

1\. What excuse did Chiyo make up for pressing it hard? Why do you think Chiyo actually pressed it 'hard'?

2\. Explain how Chiyo defeated Takumi in his own game? Why do you think she was able to do so?

3\. Give one similarity and one difference between Takumi and Chiyo's character, if any found.

4\. "She uses her innocence as a dummy horse, and under that she shoots the bullet."

Explain the above with reference to Chiyo's character. Do you agree with it or not?

5\. Do you agree with what Chiyo did to 'separate' Tora and Misaki? Do you feel its justified? Give any two arguments for your stand.


	15. Jealousy-5

**TITLE –** Jealousy 5

 **SUMMARY-** While its true that Takumi and Chiyo can't watch their spouses talking with each other, it turns out that Misaki and Tora are _equally_ 'territorially aggressive'.

 **PAIRINGS-** Misaki/Takumi, Tora/Chiyo, Takumi/Chiyo (all in Misaki and Tora's head)

 **GENRE-** Romance/Humour

 **RATINGS- T+++++**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES-** Thank You guys for 8700 views and 100 reviews. The views escalate quite quickly I must say, over 700 in a day! Do take time to review too, though :)

 **EDIT- 28TH FEDB,2017 -** Added a few punch lines. Fixed a few grammatical mistakes. -v1.1

* * *

Chiyo sighed as she stood ignored at corner in _another_ party while Tora, who was standing in some distance, was _busy_ entertaining Misaki with another barrage of his jokes.

 _Looks like last time was surely not enough…_ She sighed.

The exactly same sentiments were being shared by Takumi who stood beside Chiyo. With his emerald eyes shooting threats of some _cold-blooded murder,_ the _green-eyed monster_ couldn't help but think of ways to teach that Tora a lesson. A lesson which he won't forget _so_ easily.

"Does he always leave you like this in a party?" Takumi turned to Chiyo to ask.

Chiyo, quite surprised on the question, honestly answered, "Not always. But he _sure_ does it whenever he gets a _good company_."

Takumi could feel that this ' _good company_ ' consisted of only his wife. And that just fuelled the fire of jealousy and possessiveness in him.

In an attempt to get rid of this burning heart, he immediately stopped the waiter passing by and took a drink, and without thinking, gulped it all in one go.

"Takumi-kun, are you alright?" Chiyo asked, worried at his behaviour.

"I am all fine." Takumi said, "WAITER! I need few more." He shouted.

The poor waiter came running in, with a tray of that yellow coloured liquid, which Chiyo suspected to be alcohol.

"Try one." Takumi hiccuped as he handed her a glass, "Its weak one, shouldn't be bad."

Although Chiyo took the glass in her hand on his insistence, she was hesitant on drinking it. She was not a drinker and she always saw people behaving _strangely_ after drinking such things.

" _C'mon!"_ Takumi, whose cheeks were now carrying a red blush due to intoxication, insisted, "It will give your soul some peace." He said.

Chiyo was about to deny, when she saw Misaki laughing _again_ at Tora's stupid joke, and she went like 'SCREW THIS' and instantly gulped the liquid in one go.

"WAITER!" She shouted, "MORE!" She shouted as Takumi cheered her like a kid.

* * *

"And then he said knock-'nock'." Tora said making Misaki laugh again.

"Hahaha," Misaki laughed, "You are too funny Tora, you should tell your jokes to Takumi too."

Tora rolled his eyes on that, telling jokes to that blonde fucker was not even on his list. He was about to resume his joke-telling session with Misaki, when his eyes went to the corner...

…Only to see that _perverted blonde fucker_ leaning in _close_ to his wife and _they_ _ **both**_ laughing merrily.

"Oi!" He said to Misaki, and pointed to Takumi, "What is that pervert doing with my wife?" He was _not-at-all_ happy on having the blonde pervert in any 3ft radius of his wife, let alone _entertaining_ her.

"He is doing _exactly_ what a pervert does." Misaki laughed, mistaking it to be another joke, horrifying Tora for solid ten seconds, until the realization of her cluelessness sunk in.

"Just look behind you..." he shook his head. He still couldn't shake off the uncomfortable feeling...

Misaki, confused, looked where Tora was pointing…only to feel her jaw dropped at the sight.

Takumi and Chiyo were _madly laughing_ , giving high-fives to each other, attracting attention of _everybody_ around them. And when Chiyo laughed and leaned closer to Takumi, her head lightly bumping against her chest, the fire of jealousy in Misaki and Tora's mind was enough to burn the party down.

"I think I should take Takumi home." Misaki sternly said as she rushed towards the duo, followed by Tora who couldn't agree more.

However, just as they neared the duo, they stopped dead in their tracks, thanks to a _venomous statement_ entering their ears-

"Ya, that Tora's same _soft, bubbly_ butt!" Takumi snickered, making Chiyo snort and laugh.

If Misaki and Tora weren't worried before, they were now. Especially after hearing that their topic of conversation was nothing but Tora's _soft, bubbly butt._

"TAKUMI!" Misaki shouted, "Come! Time to go home! Looks like you have enjoyed yourself _too much_ today." She fiercely shouted.

Takumi stared at her with blank face for a minute, and then ignoring her, he turned _back_ to Chiyo to say-

"And I," he hiccuped, "then rammed _your Tora's soft bubbly butt_ against a car and-"

"TAKUMI!" Tora shouted, embarrassed. If the topic of discussion wasn't embarrassing for him, then Takumi _openly_ telling everyone how he threatened him _was._

"Time to go home Takumi!" Misaki ordered, to which, Takumi raised his finger in the air.

" **NO!** " He struck out his tongue to her, "We are having a _very important_ conversation right now!"

"ABOUT MY BUTT?" Tora shouted at him, to which Takumi just shook his face.

"I was telling her how I kicked this Tora's butt the other day," Takumi hiccupped, "And then she said that how his butt was the _softest, bubbliest and roundest_ butt she ever saw."

"Oh Takumi-kun!" Chiyo chirped and hiccupped, "It _is_ the best!"

"It is?" he asked, as if questioning.

"IT IS!"

"IT IS?"

" **IT IS!"**

 **"IT IS?"**

 **"IT ISSS!"**

" **SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!"** Misaki shouted at top of her voice.

Tora was _completely_ red on hearing that, and he knew it due to the heat on his face while Misaki _uncomfortably_ took turns in staring at Takumi and Tora. She could have _lived_ without her husband knowing details about Tora's butt…

And as for Tora, had it been any other day, he would have recorded the statement and heard it thousand times in private, or better, made _her_ hear it a thousand times and watch her face, but right now things were different. _Lethally Different._

 _"_ Your perverted blonde has infected my wife..." Tora whispered to Misaki, eying furiously how Takumi's arm was slightly touching his wife's back..

"And your wife infected my husband with details he would regret knowing..." She whispered back, her eyes narrowed to Chiyo holding and clinging on Takumi's arm.

"So...I rammed that butt against-"

"STOP TALKING ABOUT TORA'S BUTT YOU BLOODY PERVERT!" Misaki burst out.

He blankly stared at her, and then shrugged his shoulders saying, "Fine."

He then turned to Chiyo and said, "Well, no matter how _soft and bubbly_ Tora's butt is, _about-which-we-will-not-talk_ ," He teasingly said as he gave Misaki a challenging smirk, " _Nothing can beat the softness of my wife's butt-"_

 _ **THUD!**_

He couldn't complete the sentence due to the punch Misaki gave him on his stomach. Swirling to and fro, he landed straight on Misaki and started snoring.

"That idiot…"Tora gaped, "Fell _asleep_ after getting punched that hard?" He couldn't believe this shit.

"He is an alien." Misaki answered, as if it explained everything, as she started dragging him away to the exit, ending the party for them.

And as for Tora-

"YAY! YAY!" Chiyo screamed and cheered like a small girl, "Misaki kicked Takumi-kun's butt! Girls always win!" She then spun in a circle, and fell right into Tora's arms, who caught her in time. He never saw _this_ wild side of his wife before, and needless to say, it was _impossibly difficult_ for him to handle.

"Tell me _how it was tomorrow_ ~~~~" She chirped, completely intoxicated.

From then, it was mutually between Misaki and Tora decided that Takumi and Chiyo won't be allowed more than 3 ft. near each other. And honestly that was for the best, because Takumi and Chiyo couldn't look each other in eye after that night.


	16. Sleeping Whoopies

**TITLE-** Sleepy Whoopies.

 **SUMMARY-** Everybody loves sleeping the most…except some of our well-known couples.

 **GENRE-** Romance

 **RATINGS- K++**

 **PAIRINGS-** IDK. :p

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES-** My mid-sems ended, so I will start working on my two, final game-breaking oneshots. Rest of oneshots would be completed eventually during the tenure and duration of this year, and that's all from the announcement for now.

* * *

 _The Devil sleeps just…_

 _1\. Like an Angel._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Misaki absorbed the cute sight before her as much as her drowsy eyes allowed her to. For some reason, her sleep was interrupted at 2 A.M. in night, and now she was lying on her bed, next to him, eying his features. His face, which was usually lit up with a mischievous (and highly perverted) grin all day long, had a serene calmness on it as he lightly snored. The deep, emerald orbs were shut now and she watched his chest heaving up and down at the rhythm of his breath. His messy blonde hair partially covering his other eye. She couldn't help but notice his soft cheeks, sharp ears and that _innocent_ smile of satisfaction. She couldn't believe somebody as perverted as him could look _this_ innocent and attractive in sleep.

 _Now she knows why he wakes up early just to watch her asleep._

She lightly smiled as she caressed her hand lightly on his creamy cheeks. She couldn't do it without inviting a perverted taunt when he was awake. But when he is sleeping, he is _completely_ at her disposal. She put her hand on his _cottony-soft_ hair, as she played and messed with it. It _was_ fun to play with it till her heart's content.

 _Perhaps messing with a sleeping partner wasn't so bad…_

Her finger then lightly traced circles from his hair to his fore head, and from his fore head to his cheeks and started making circles there. Then she put her hand at the soft spot below his chin. She lightly tickled it with her fingers, when her eyes rested on his lips. She could _clearly_ make out their softness, and combined with how angelic, innocent and _attractive_ he was looking then, she couldn't resist tracing them back and forth with her thumb.

Having a second thought, she hesitated before she boldly swooped in and placed a _gentle_ kiss on his lips.

"Good Night Mr. Walker," she said as she gave his fore-head a good night kiss, she retreated to the bedsheet, facing away from him…

…only to be wrapped _tightly_ in his strong arms the next second.

" _Mr. Walker_ _wonders why Mrs Walker doesn't wish him 'Good night' like this daily,"_ He purred in her ear as his grip around her breasts tightened and he entangled their legs together.

Misaki was glad she was facing away from him, cause her body and face were getting _hotter and hotter_ every passing second. On second thoughts, she was not _really_ surprised that he was awake the whole time, he was an alien after all.

 _Should have expected that…_

"I would _love_ if you show this side more often," he whispered in her ear.

"I would love if you'd be even _half-as innocent_ as you look when you sleep," She replied back.

"So, I _look_ _innocent_ sleeping, eh?" He teased, "But I feel that _my wife_ was not having _so innocent thoughts_ on seeing my innocent face."

She could feel his smug smirk behind her back.

He tightened his hold on her as he started to planted trails of kisses on her neck.

"In morning, Takumi." She said. "I am feeling sleepy now." She shrugged his advances off.

"Good Job setting your priorities straight," He internally rolled his eyes as he _scooped and scooted closer_ to her. And with her in his arms, he drifted into his dreamland once more.

* * *

 _Who needs theatre when you can watch…_

 _2\. Movies at Home._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tora had an insane urge to roll his eyes as he tried to switch off the television, lying on the couch in his black sweat-shirt.

 _Why does remote's battery die_ _ **only**_ _at such times?_

Now he was struck watching a sappy, overly-dramatic, old-fashioned romantic movie.

 _That was not the problem!_

Also, as his fused luck has it, the person for whom (and on whose strong persistence) he agreed to watch the movie, _was sleeping so comfortably in his arms._

Watching the movie on the same couch, Tora was first one to lie down lazily, obviously bored. The Chiyo also decided that its more comfortable to watch movie in that position, and lied in front of him. And Tora's brain immediately sent a signal, that it much better if she lies _glued in his arms_.

And now she was lying there, snoring peacefully in sleep, leaving him alone to watch this sappy romantic movie.

 _That was also not the problem._

The problem was, that she has now scooted _dangerously_ close to him, her hips touch his pelvis. And he _couldn't help but feel 'stuff' and 'sensations'._ Also, his poor innocent brain could also not help but _have some 'thoughts'._

The sensations seemed to have doubled knowing that he _cannot_ do things.

He cursed his primitive brain. Honestly, he should have known that all that _primitive brain notices and cares for is sex, food and survival._

He stiffened as Chiyo's hips moved and pressed on his… _parts_.

Shaking his head and gulping in awkwardness, he felt _frustrated_.

He would have fallen _sleep_ like Chiyo too, had an _ear-piercing and glass shattering_ opera song not had been going on in the movie at the moment.

"JUST DO IT!"

Tora's eyes widened as he looked at the TV.

 _Why was his luck so fused and out?_

The film was now going on some motivating scene, where supportive character was giving motivation speech to hero.

"YES YOU CAN! JUST DO IT!"

These words were the _last thing_ he needed.

"NOTHING IS IMPOSSIBLE! LEAVE ALL YOUR HESITATION AND **JUST. DO.** **IT.!"**

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? JUST **DO IT-"**

There was a loud shattering noise as Tora threw the remote at the TV screen, breaking it.

 _That shut it up…_

He rolled his eyes. Surprisingly, Chiyo didn't even budge at the sound.

 _Someone is a heavy sleeper…_

He smirked. It was nice to know. Such type of information has… _uses_ to say the least. Tightening his wrapped arm around her, he just pulled her closer and fell asleep breathing her scent.

( _Thank God he didn't notice the hidden batteries in her pocket…)_

* * *

 _I can't think of a caption as I am…_

 _3\. Hungry_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hinata sighed frustratingly for the hundredth time. There was _only_ two things going on his brain.

 _He was hungry._

 _He needed food, and he needed it NOW._

He _would have_ got up and helped himself, had it not been his girlfriend sleeping peacefully on his tummy.

He came to Ayuzawa Residence to pay her a visit, and found her keeping the house alone. Offering her company, he decided to stay till Misaki returns from shopping. One thing led to other, and they started playing around their usual _'Hamburger'_ game. And he was regretting it now.

Suzuna, who was tired due to her exams, fell asleep when her head touched something as soft as his tummy.

 _And honestly that was the best thing that could have come out for her out of his gluttony habits …_

He _was_ hungry, but he also _didn't want_ to disturb her. Especially when he had _this chance_ to observe her _closely_. He groaned.

 _Why can't he have best of both worlds?_

"I am home-"

The door opened, revealing Misaki, who dropped her shopping bag and gaped at Hinata like a fish.

"Oh you are back Misaki!" Hinata said, clueless of the compromising position Misaki found him in.

"Can you pass me some food-"

" **WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY INNOCENT SISTER?"** She screamed.

It was then Hianta realized, that it wasn't _just_ Suzuna's head on his tummy, her breasts were _pressed_ against his _pelvis_ , her legs wrapped around his and she constantly snuggling closer and closer to him, _her lips approaching his'_.

 _Fuck…What more did I miss?_ He cursed.

 _So much for being an innocent gluttony head…._

"I-I can explain" He tried to justify and make reason to a _demonic, angry,_ _ **over-protective Misaki**_.

"EXPLAIN WHAT?" She roared.

"W-Well…we were wrestling and playing-"

" **WRESTLING?"** She repeated, _clearly having a misconception._

"Yes…" he said, unaware of her, 'And then she got _tired after the act_ , and didn't even _got off me_ and _fell asleep on top of me_ and I don't want her to wake up and-"

…To say the least, Suzuna's sleep _was_ immediately interrupted by screams of a panicked Hinata running for his life from an _angry, demonic_ Misaki who was chasing him with a broomstick….


	17. Texting

**TITLE-** Texting.

 **SUMMARY-** Texting is common among all couples…;-).

 **PAIRINGS-** Tora/Chiyo, Takumi/Misaki, Hinata/Suzuna.

 **GENRE-** Romance/Humour

 **RATINGS-** T+

 **AUTHORS NOTES-** Regarding the format of this oneshot, please use your imagination to picture the memes. Eg-

:gun: = gun emoji (as sued in chat) and stuff. It will add another element of fun for you ;-).

* * *

Takumi and Tora sighed as they gave Hinata an annoyed look from corner of the store. It was going to be "3 week and 2 days" Anniversary of Hinata and Suzuna's relationship, which meant, _of course_ , that Hinata would be obliged to gift her something…

…And for some reason he felt he needs help of _both_ Takumi _and_ Tora.

If that was not enough, Hinata almost _forgot_ that he bought them to help him, and was presently confused on if he should gift Suzuna a round watermelon or a healthy cabbage.

Takumi and Tora rolled their eyes. They never saw _this_ kind of time-waste in their life.

It was then Takumi noticed, that Tora was busy on his phone, _grinning ear-to-ear_ with some strange smile plastered on his lips. And since he was bored enough _already,_ he decided he could mess with Tora this once.

Moving towards Tora with an amused grin, Takumi swiftly moved a hand over Tora's hair, completely messing them up.

"WHAT THE FU-" Tora shut up in between when he noticed that Takumi had used that moment of distraction to snatch his phone…

 _Oh no…._

"GIVE MY PHONE BACK YOU FUCKING MORO-"

"No." Takumi wickedly said. "Let me also see what is so special that was making you grin like _that._ " And with that Takumi passed Tora a devilish look.

Tora's face, red with both, future-embarrassment and anger, dashed towards Takumi to take back his phone…only for Takumi's other hand to intervene, keeping Tora at a comfortable arm-length away.

"So, lets see, what is so interesting here." Takumi teasingly said, as he glanced at the screen. The phone had Watsapp opened up, with the conversation of Tora and his 'Sun, Moon, Love and Light' (strictly as labelled in the chat) displayed publicly on the screen.

"Sun, Moon, Love and Light?" Takumi raised his eyebrows, "Never knew someone can be this poetic." He naughtily grinned towards him.

Tora, out of embarrassment, tried to snatch the phone away, only to see a blackmailing look from Takumi saying 'I-wont-hesitate-to-read-it-aloud-in-public.'

Seeing that, he gave up.

"Lets see whats in it…" Takumi said as he decided to 'amuse' himself.

 _Date- 4/04/17-5:00 PM_

 _Tora: HANDS UP! :GUN:_

 _Chiyo- :HANDSUP: Oh no! Don't shoot me please! :Scared:_

 _Tora: Then give me a kiss. Quick! :gun:_

 _._

"DAFAQ IS THIS?" Takumi said out loud, causing Tora to blush.

.

 _Chiyo: Here baby muuaaah. :kiss: :kiss-with-heart:_ _:red-lips: :heart: :heart: :heart:_

 _Tora: Only this much? MOAR!_

 _:gun: :gun: :bullet:_

 _._

Takumi raised an eyebrow and gave Tora a surprised look.

 _Date- Yesterday, Midnight_

 _Tora: Baby I cant sleep. :( :_(_

 _Chiyo: Whyyyyyyyyyyy? What happened to my babyyyyyy?_ _What happened to my loveeee?_

 _Tora: Its missing you..:_( :cry:_

 _Chiyo: Wait! Let me cure it with a Goodnight kiss._ _:kisss: :heart: :kissssssssss:_

 _._

Takumi cringed at that.

.

 _Tora: Hes still missing you. T_T :(_

 _Chiyo: No worries! I have more kisses to give. :) ;-)_ _:wink: :kissssss: :heart :deeeeep kissss:_

 _._

"I seriously hope that the 'He' there is not 'Little Tora.' " Hinata, who stealthily crept behind Takumi, remarked.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Tora shouted, and then the work 'Little' sunk in. "AND ITS NOT _LITTLE_ YOU BASTARD. ITS BIGGER THAN YO-"

"I could have lived without knowing all this…" Takumi groaned.

"THEN FUCKING RETURN ME MY PHONE YOU-"

"Nah. I prefer death by reading this than death by boredom." He shrugged off as he continued reading.

 _Date- 4/04/17 - 8:05 P.M_

 _Tora: BABY! QUICK! RUN TO YOUR ROOM!_

 _Chiyo: Why? What happened?!_

 _Tora: JUST GO!_

 _Chiyo: Ok! I am in there!_

 _Tora: Now tell me how to describe that beautiful woman_ _in the mirror,_ _cause I have no words to describe her._ _:love:_ _:heart: :kiss: :roses: :flowers: :Sun: :moon:_

 _._

"I… don't even…" Takumi groaned. "Who the hell texts _this_ flowery in this age…" He ridiculed and made fun of Tora (despite his willingness to send Misaki something similar to that.)

"What are _YOU_ grinning at!" Tora shouted at a smiling Hinata.

"Nothing." He grinned, pissing Tora off.

Suddenly, the phone buzzed.

 _Chiyo is now online._

"Hm? It says that Chiyo is now onli-"

Takumi couldn't even complete the sentence when Tora leapt on him, snatching his phone and typing immediately-

.

 _Tora: Baby where were you? No messages?_ _No calls? Don't miss me? Do you not love me? :-(_

 _._

He certainly did not notice Takumi and Hinata reading the conversation behind him (and rolling their eyes).

.

 _Chiyo: Sorry baby! Was busy. :-)_

 _Tora: Means you don't miss me. :_(_ _Now I am crying T_T :( :-(._ _My baby does not love me :(_

 _Chiyo- Baby :heart:, you know I :heart: you_ _SOOO muchhh :heart: :heart: :heart:_

 _Tora: You said you would send me pictures…_ _Of the trip…:-( :_( :sniff: :cry: ._

 _Chiyo – Ya baby I said, but the trip got cancelled…_ _And to calm myself I took a long shower. That's why_ _I did not send you any pictures._

 _Tora: You could have STILL sent pictures. :wink:_

 _Chiyo : :blush: YOU! :blushhhhhhh: :deep red:_

Takumi and Hinata decided its better to _not_ to eavesdrop on that conversation, especially considering the possibility of them encountering any *uncensored* images….

After around fifty minutes, when Takumi helped Hinata get something decent, they returned to find Tora _just_ finishing the texting. And this time, they had _no intention to read it._

"You done early?" Takumi sarcastically said.

"As if you don't do it." Tora replied back.

"I don't do this…that much." Takumi said. "You are just _over and above_ the limits…"

"I agree with him." Hinata said.

"No one asked you gluttony head." Tora said, and then suddenly dashed towards Hinata, and in a moment, was victoriously flashing Hinata's cell phone in his hand.

"Lets see how this food lover texts." Tora grinned as he opened the conversation-

 _Date: Yesterday, 7:00 PM_

 _Hinata: Applies are red_

 _Berries are blue_

 _Baby I love you,_

 _Baby I love you._

 _._

 _Suzuna- You couldn't find anything rhyming with_ ' _you'…right?_

 _Hinata- :sweatdrop:_

 _Hinata- Oh my baby you are so gooood_

 _I love you more than food!_

 _._

 _Suzuna- It doesn't rhyme. :/_

 _Hinata: Oh Love! You are my stellar light,_

 _With you my future is so lovely and bright_

 _._

 _Suzuna: That poem is in my syllabus too…._

 _Hinata : :Sweatdrop:_

 _Hinata: I love you baby. :heart:_

 _Suzuna- K… I have an exam tomorrow. Bye._

 _._

Tora raised his eyebrows as he looked at a flustered Hinata. He pitied Suzuna…

Tora then turned his eyes towards Takumi, and then grinned and dashed towards him, stealing his cellphone. He then struck out his tongue to tease him.

Takumi, however, didn't gave a fuck and lazily whistled.

Tora opened the phone, only to find it _password protected._

Takumi grinned.

Tora, however, grinned too.

 _2800._

Takumi's eyes widened as saucers as Tora unlocked his phone.

"Last 4 digits of Misaki;s number…not hard to guess." He teased Takumi, as he opened the conversations-

 _Date- Yesterday, 11:00 PM_

 _Takumi: Hey sexy!_

 _(Sent-11:02-Seen)_

 _Takumi- Hey Baby!_

 _(Sent: 11:10 PM, Seen)_

 _Takumi: Hey!_

 _(Sent: 11:15 PM, Seen)_

 _Misaki: What? :angry: Do you not know I am s_ _tudying at this time?_

 _Takumi: :heartbreak:_

 _(Seen)_

 _Takumi- :/_

 _Takumi- :/_

 _Takumi- :/_

 _Takumi- :/_

 _Takumi- :/_

 _Takumi- :/_

 _Takumi- :/_

 _Takumi- :/_

 _Takumi- :/_

 _Takumi- :/_

 _Takumi- :/_

 _Takumi- :/_

 _Takumi- :/_

 _Misaki- STOP BOTHERING ME YOU PERVERT!_

 _Takumi: Baby I couldn't sleep *wink*_

 _._

Tora rolled his eyes.

 _Here it begins…_

 _._

 _Misaki: Yeah, I know._

 _Takumi: You do?_

 _Misaki: Yeah. This is the obvious thing to happen when you_ _Waste ALL your time harassing innocent girl instead of s_ _tudying for exams._

 _Misaki: And if this message is to request me to show you m_ _y answers, then NO. We are STILL competitors in school, w_ _hether in relationship or not._

 _Misaki: Oh gosh! You should ACTUALLY study someday!_

 _._

"…." Tora had no words at this. He was grateful that he had the most romantic partner out of all three.

.

 _Takumi : Baby I love you! :heart:_

 _Misaki: Let me study you pervert._

 _Takumi: You didn't answer my question!_

 _(Seen)_

 _Takumi: You know, I KNOW that you read it!_

 _(Seen)_

 _Takumi: Misaki?_

 _(Seen)_

 _Takumi: ANSWER ME!_

 _(Seen)_

 _Takumi : Do you love me?_

 _(Seen)_

 _Takumi : Do you love me?_

 _(Seen)_

 _Takumi : Do you love me?_

 _(Sent-11:42-Seen)_

 _Takumi : Do you love me?_

 _(Seen)_

 _Takumi : Do you love me?_

 _(Seen)_

 _Takumi : Do you love me?_

 _(Seen)_

 _Takumi : Do you love me?_

 _(Seen)_

 _Takumi : Do you love me?_

 _(Seen)_

 _Takumi : Do you love me?_

 _(Sent- 11:43-Seen)_

 _The user is no longer online._

 _Takumi: …._

 _Today 2:05 A.M._

 _Misaki: WTF WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN FRONT OF_ _MY HOUSE THIS LATE AT NIGHT? AND STOP SHOUTING_ _MY NAME DAMNIT!_

 _Takumi: Do you love me?_

 _Misaki: Why am I even in a relationship with you…_

 _Takumi: Because you love me! ;-) :heart:_

 _._

"Don't tell me…" Tora gasped, "You literally went to her house THAT late at night…"

"Yeah.." Takumi shrugged, "Normal texting."

"HOW THE HELL IS THIS NORMAL?!"

Takumi simply shrugged and started walking off.

"I am dead tired, see you guys tomorrow." He shrugged off, leaving him and Hinata alone.

"He has to save his energy for night I guess..." Hinata laughed as he walked off in the other direction, leaving Tora alone.

.

.

From that day onwards, Tora started to value his romantic partner, AND their texting more than ever.


End file.
